Blonds Have More Fun
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Ino travels back in time to be with her husband and to right some wrongs. Repost of story. Ino/Naruto pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Blonds Have More Fun**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and company. This was removed a year ago and its coming back, a little cleaned up and combined.**

Chapter 1

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

"Mmm…Honey turn off the alarm." Ino groaned and rolled over to snuggle into her husband to drift off to sleep once more.

_Wait, that isn't the chime alarm Naruto got me for our anniversary._ Ino's blue eyes snapped open seconds before she rolled out of bed and landed with a _THUMP_ on the floor.

"OW!" Ino winced as she rubbed her posterior and reached out and slapped the alarm to silence.

Looking around she realized she was in her room…a room she hadn't lived in since after she made Chunin.

"It worked." She muttered in shock. "Damn fur ball was telling the truth." She said standing up and dropping her blanket back on her bed. She frowned. _Gah, I'm alone. I haven't been alone in years in bed._

She looked around trying to figure out when she was, when there was a knock on the door.

"Ino dear, are you alright?" her mother's worried voice came thru the door.

"Yeah mom." Ino said trying to keep herself from rushing out the door and hugging her mother. Her parents had died when an Oto suicide bomber had entered their home and tried to get Ino. _All because that stuck up bastard wanted to piss Naruto off and get him to come out and fight._

"I'm fine, just rolled out of bed trying to get the alarm and got tangled in the sheets." Ino said.

"Alright dear. Remember, you have your final Genin Exam today."

Ino swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thanks mom." She called out and after hearing her mother's footsteps retreat back downstairs, Ino was in motion grabbing clothes and getting dressed.

_I need to see him. I…_ she stopped mid-wrapping of her legs. _He won't be my Naruto. We aren't even friends yet._

Ino let the tears fall at this thought. _I won't let it turn out like it did. I promise, Naruto, you won't be alone any more._ She thought as she increased her speed and soon was rushing down the stairs and past the kitchen.

"Ino honey…breakfast…" her mother called out.

"Not right now mom, I got to meet a friend before school. We'll get something on the way, love you bye." And she was out the door. Her parents shared a look over the kitchen table.

"Another diet?" Inoichi asked sipping his tea.

"Not that I know of." His wife said looking at the toast and fruit slices her daughter ate in the morning after yelling about how she was trying to keep her figure.

"I don't like it when she does it for that Uchiha boy." Inoichi said.

"It's a phase dear. Remember when I was her age? I thought I would be with Wataru Inuzuka."

Inoichi snorted. The old hound, rest his soul was a player in the day. "Yeah, but he had three kids with Tsume…"

"And they were a better match." His wife Izumi said. "Besides I do enjoy a man that can plant a proper garden and not treat it like he was digging for bones."

Both Yamanaka adults laughed.

"Ino will be fine dear." She said. "I'm sure she'll find a nice boy that will treat her properly."

Inoichi snorted. "I'd rather she would hook up with either a Nara or an Akamichi." He muttered only to get brained by flying toast from his wife who scowled. "Ino will love who she loves. And if I find out you pushed her towards someone…YOU will be sleeping in the garden…during the cold season."

Inoichi winced as his wife cleared their daughter's plate and went to do the morning dishes.

_Man, Shika was right…women are troublesome._

Across town Shikaku Nara sneezed. _Man, someone's talking about me…what a drag._ He thought before he went to wake his son up for school.

XX

Ino raced the streets and cursed her smaller chakra reserves. _I really didn't start to train properly until Asuma-sensei died._

She hurried down the early morning streets. _If I know Naruto, and I do…he'll be at…wait this was…_ her thoughts raced to remember.

Ino altered her course and found herself at the base of the Hokage Monument moments later panting. "Damn I've really got to get into shape, this sucks." She muttered catching her breath. She looked around and smiled as she saw him dangling from a rope in front of the faces of the four Hokage's.

_In front of the village and he's not even being noticed and he's wearing blinding orange. And laughing like a loon._ She smiled as she watched the blond work, laughing as she remembered he proposed to her by painting it on the Hokage Monument as well.

He's a goof, a silly goof, but he's mine and I'm not going to wait as long or allow anyone to harm him any more.

Rushing up the path she got to the top and peeked over the edge as he was working on the face of the Third Hokage.

Ino thought about what she was going to say, but smiled as she thought it would be fun.

"What are you doing you BAKA!?" Ino yelled the last and had to stop herself from laughing as Naruto panicked and tried to look around and in the process dropped his paint cans, and got tangled in the rope he was now hanging upside down with the rope knotted around his left angle and he swung back and forth.

He looked up and saw Ino looking down over the edge at him smiling.

"Er…Hello Ino-chan." He said and she could see the utter confusion on his face. She'd never spoken to him, even while Sakura was ranting at him. Ino smiled softly. _Time to change this. _Ino thought.

"You know you could do better than this." She said and his look of confusion made her wish she could kiss him right now. "Your better than you pretend Naruto." She said and started pulling him up, her muscles screaming at her about what she was doing. _I really need to work out._ She thought.

Once he was up atop the heads of the Hokage, Ino looked at him and had to resist the urge to run her fingers thru that sun kissed blond hair, she'd found it relaxing when they talked, but he wasn't hers.

_Not yet, but soon._ She thought. "Come on, lets get out of here. I'll buy you two bowls…and only two bowls of ramen while we talk."

She wanted to laugh and kiss him at the happy then confused expression he wore. _I swear you will have a better life. And I'm going to get you where you were after we started dating a lot sooner. After all, a woman's touch can do wonders for a man._

XX

Ino sat next to him at Ichiraku's Ramen and slowly ate her bowl of vegetable beef ramen while Naruto slurped down his first bowl of miso.

"Slow down and enjoy the flavors Naruto." She said. "No one's going to take it away from you."

He paused and she smiled seeing he had a noodle on his cheek when he turned to look at her. She took a napkin and wiped it off with a smile.

"Why are you doing this Ino-chan? What do you want from me?" Naruto asked confused, but she noted he had slowed down and was chewing his ramen, which she noted mentally with a smile and surprised the cook and his daughter to no end.

"I can't help you get Sasuke and you know Sakura-chan won't give me the time of day." Naruto said and Ino saw the look on his face.

"Why do you want to go out with Sakura so much?" Ino asked suddenly. Naruto froze mid-bite, lowering his chopsticks.

"Why do you keep putting on a mask?" she continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and Sakura-chan is…"

"Rude, abuses you, shows you no respect whatsoever." Ino says cutting him off. "She doesn't acknowledge you Naruto."

"She does…"

"No, she doesn't. At best she sees you as an annoyance. She treats you like her personal punching bag whenever she feels annoyed, even if you aren't around."

She saw his head lower.

"But I acknowledge you Naruto Uzumaki. I believe you will become Hokage," _again_ she thought, "and I believe you will be the best ninja ever in Konoha. I see you as someone special, someone I want to know, and who I want to get to know me, the real me."

She reached out and touched his arm, causing him to look up at her. "I want to be your friend Naruto. I want you to be mine. I want to see you become the man that I can see you becoming."

"Why?" Naruto asked giving her his full attention.

Ino smiled. "I had a dream the other night." She said looking at him for a moment. "I didn't like who I was pretending to be. I hated how I treated you with indifference and I want to change it now. I don't want what I said to you or treated you be me. I want to know you and I want my life filled with laughter and fun. You shine so brightly Naruto, I want to be warm in your smile."

She could see he understood, but she saw the mask come up. "Um, what?"

"Don't do that." She said. "Please, no masks."

Naruto's eyes winced as she saw past his façade.

"I want there to be truth and honesty between us Naruto." _Like it was once we dated. You made my life so bright and warm._ Ino thought.

"As you wish Ino-chan." He said.

_As you wish, I love you. Three simple words, that spoke so much between us. Words you used whenever we were surrounded by the ignorant villagers. I will not lose you, or waste time getting to know you this time._ Ino thought giving him an encouraging smile.

"Now, I know we have to get to class, but after school, you and I are going shopping for proper clothes for you."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I know how the shops treat you. We're getting you proper clothes, and we're going to train together. I need to get in shape and training is always better with someone to help you."

The pair of blonds shared ramen, Ino even feeding Naruto some her vegetables after he put up a fight, but in the end she got her way.

They realized they were going to be late and rushed off.

Teuchi and his daughter Ayame watched them go. "I like that girl." The ramen chef said.

Ayame watched the blonds vanish around a corner and smiled. "She's good for him."

The cook and his daughter were already planning on helping Ino get the blond of her dreams.

"Young love needs a push every now and then." Teuchi muttered as he cleaned the bowls. "But she's going to have to let him eat more ramen. Two bowls won't last him long."

Ayame smiled remembering the sounds Naruto's stomach could make when it was empty. "I hope she's ready to deal with that."

They went back to work knowing the lunch crowd would be coming in several hours.

XX

Chapter 2

"HA! I WIN!" Sakura Haruno yelled entering the classroom. She'd raced all the way here and was surprised when she never saw Ino the whole way, and seeing the empty spot next to Sasuke Uchiha.

"If you think so forehead." A voice said and Sakura looked around to find Ino sitting next to…

"What the hell are you sitting next to Naruto for Ino-pig?" Sakura blinked thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Did you lose a bet?"

Ino scowled. "No. I'm sitting next to my friend. You can set next to emo-ass, hell date the needle dick for all I care."

Many eyes in the room widened. Naruto next to her was trying to stifle his laughter by trying to fit his fist into his mouth.

Ino looked at Naruto and smiled. "Now, when the time comes, remember…"

"What's the deal Ino-pig?" Sakura shrieked and the blonds turned to see Sakra standing before their desk with her hands on her hips.

"Having a conversation. Go sit by the Uchiha, for all the good it will do you." And Ino turned back towards Naruto leaving a stunned Sakura standing there.

The rest of the class was still in shock. Sasuke himself was sitting facing forward, his eye twitching at the insults that had been thrown his way.

"Now, you got it?" Ino asked as Naruto mimicked the hand seals. "Yeah…are you sure…"

"Trust me Naruto-kun. The problem you've had is that you have way too much chakra and you overload your jutsu's. This will help, I promise. If it doesn't I'll buy you ramen for a month."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Ino-chan…"

"I'm serious." She then got a mischievous look in her eyes. "And when I'm proven right, you will go on a date with me tonight."

Gasps filled the classroom as the Sasuke fan club were shocked that one of Sasuke's biggest supporters was planning on a date with the dead last of the class, one that almost all of them thought of as a menace.

One pair of pale lavender eyes widened in surprise across the room at what was happening.

Sakura was still standing before the pair of blonds in shock at what she was hearing.

"Ino, what are you doing?" she asked, well shrieked in shock.

"Asking someone I like out on a date. But unlike the limp dick Uchiha, Naruto has personality and I bet it will be an awesome time." Ino said then looked at her. "You're still here Sakura? Why aren't you sitting by your precious Uchiha?"

Naruto looked at Sakura then back at Ino. The Yamanaka heiress knew he was confused. _Oh Naruto-kun, there is so much I want to say to you. And much of what I want to do to you, we're too damn young for. _Turning back to Naruto she decided her conversation was done with the pink haired girl who was still trying to process what she just heard.

She patted Naruto's hand. "You'll pass." She said with a smile as the bell sounded.

Iruka walked in followed by Mizuki. Ino's eyes narrowed. It had been a year after she started dating Naruto that he finally told her how he'd became a Genin.

_And you won't be causing my Naruto-kun any grief you bastard._ She thought as Iruka called the class to order, surprised how quiet it was.

"Sakura, take your seat please." Iruka called out.

Sakura still stunned about the recent events dropped into a seat, it wouldn't be until lunch that she realized that she sat away from Sasuke Uchiha.

"Now then, as you know today is your finals to see if each of you can become a Genin of Konoha…"

XX

The written test wasn't that bad once Ino pointed out to Iruka that Naruto's test paper had a genjutsu on it, surprising the teachers as well as the blond that someone would stick up for him in class.

Iruka gave him a fresh one and Ino saw Mizuki didn't look happy.

_People like you are the reason Naruto failed two other times and why his grades are so poor. I'm going to fix what you've done and he's going to show you all._ Ino thought with a mental smirk as she handed in her own test then returned to her seat next to Naruto.

She spent the rest of the morning watching Naruto as he passed the obstacle course with ease.

_That's my man, yeah._ She thought with pride, and ignored the looks from Sakura as she clapped when Naruto had the best time.

Her own time was about middle of the pack. _Well at least I finished it this time unlike my first time through I fell into the water and spent the whole time whining about how my dress and hair were ruined. Gah, how did I ever live as long as I did back then?_

She'd seen Sakura fall earlier, and Hinata made it, but it took her longer than most as she was shorter than most of the other girls in class.

Ino was next to Naruto during the target test.

"Keep calm and remember to line up your shots. Think of it as targets for your pranks." She whispered into his ear.

"Ino-chan?" he asked looking at her.

"No more masks Naruto. Don't hold back, for me…please."

The blond looked at her and nodded as he went after the Uchiha who had a smug look on his face getting the best score.

Ino clapped and yelled, "COME ON NARUTO, YOU CAN DO IT!" getting her many strange looks from the rest of the class.

She ignored them. _Come on honey, you are better than that arrogant bastard. Show them all._

She smiled as he hit the stationary targets with ease, each one dead center. Clapping her hands after he hit all ten, she was watching as he went for the moving targets and scowled when Mizuki swung one of the rope targets harder and faster than anyone else, but it turned to a smirk when Naruto hit the target dead center between the eyes.

_Take that you bastard. _She thought with a bit of vindictiveness to the horrible teacher.

"Ino, what's going on with you?" Sakura asked stepping in front of the blond and blocking her view of Naruto as he went into the target range with mobile and pop up targets.

"Out of the way forehead." She said as moved around the other girl to watch.

"Why are you so interested in that loser all of a sudden?" Sakura asked as Ino watched him move down the range using shuriken and kunai with a practiced ease.

"He's special to me." Ino said. "I grew up and realized that the emotionless asshole isn't what I want in my life."

"Why Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Why not?" Ino fired back as she watched him finish the range and looked at his score. _That's right baby, perfect. YATTA!_

"I mean, he's loud, dresses badly and has no skill, he's dead last." Sakura went on, and Ino scowled at her.

"Naruto may be loud, but he's also kind, considerate and caring. As for his clothes, that isn't his fault that's all the idiots sell him, as for dead last…I think you better look at the scores forehead. Naruto has out performed the Uchiha in everyway."

With that Ino walked past her and walked up to Naruto and to the surprise of everyone, including the said blond hugged him.

"You did great Naruto-kun." She said.

"Your up Ino." Iruka called out.

"Be right back." She said and skipped towards the targets.

XX

Ino smiled she had the third best score at the kunai and shuriken test. _At least all my skills aren't totally crap again. I'll need to work on my physical fitness and chakra reserves, but this is good._ Ino thought, as she walked with Naruto. Said blond kept giving her strange looks out of the corner of his eye.

"Up next we have sparring with Mizuki." Iruka announced once everyone reached the sparring platform.

Ino pulled Naruto with her to a tree and sat down. Naruto was surprised when she pulled his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I'm not going to do to well here." Naruto said.

Ino sighed. There was nothing she could do right now to fix Naruto's taijutsu, but she had an idea. _Lee and Gai are at Training Ground 9. I wonder if I can get them to help Naruto and myself this early._

"Just try your best Naruto-kun." Ino said. "Mizuki is a chunin after all, and your other scores will compensate. I'm sure your better than Sakura, she can perform the book work fine, but in the field its different."

They sat in silence and Naruto wasn't sure how to deal with the blond next to him. When he woke up this morning, he never would have imagined this.

XX

Ino tried to think of a way to get Naruto to win against Mizuki. Sasuke was doing well, but he was using his clans personal style instead of the academy basic style.

"Time." Iruka called and Mizuki congratulated Sasuke loudly for going the full five minutes.

_Bastard took it easy on Sasuke._ Ino thought with a growl.

She watched as Naruto was called up and whispered to him "Good luck." It was then that if she remembered this right, Mizuki was about to crush Naruto, as the Chunin went all out the moment…

"EWWW! GROSS!"

Sakura screamed when Akamaru peed on the other side of the tree she was leaning against, thus getting the classes and Iruka's attention.

Ino didn't look, her scowl deepening as she watched Mizuki take Naruto down with an advanced grapple hold that was taught to Chunin for crowd control.

Iruka turned back seeing Naruto being held down and counted the three beats awarding Mizuki the win.

Smug bastard! If Iruka had seen you use that move to take Naruto down he would ream you out. Instead you adjust your grip and make it look like a basic hold and make Naruto look bad to the class and Iruka-sensei. She hissed mentally. If I had a larger chakra supply, I would have used one of the possession jutsu's and show you how it feels to be dominated and let Naruto win.

Ino patted Naruto's shoulder, but winced when he pulled away roughly.

"Ino!"

"WHAT?" she spun about snarling only to realize that she had snarled at Iruka. "Sorry Sensei." She said looking down.

"It's your turn Ino." Iruka said.

Moving to stand before Mizuki, she scowled at him when he gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Ino, I won't hurt you. Just try your best."

THE NERVE! Ino mentally hissed. You want my best asshole? Fine!

When Iruka called to begin, Ino attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks from the basic taijutsu taught at the academy.

I wish I could unveil the style Naruto and Gai and Lee taught me, but if I broke out in Capoeira that Gai and Lee taught me, or Naruto's family personal style, I'd be seeing Ibiki faster than my dear husband eats Ichiraku Ramen.

Ino was thus holding back and using the academy style, which was making her grind her teeth in frustration as Mizuki knew the style and blocked it all. And after three minutes he finally tagged her and Iruka called time.

Ignoring everyone, Ino sought out Naruto. Damn it. Come on sweetie, look at me. She willed but the blond that was, had been and she prayed to Kami would be her husband again, was sulking on the far side of the tree, he'd not even been watching.

Of course not stupid! He just had the worst spar out of the entire class where everyone witnessed his being counted down in less than nine seconds. And now we go back to class where he will need to make three bunshin to pass.

Ino prayed he got the seals she showed him earlier. Kami, please let him remember what I told him and get the Kage Bunshin on his first try.

She watched as he shuffled back towards the classroom after Iruke released them all for lunch, reminding them all to come back in time for the final part of their exam.

Ino was going to try and catch up to Naruto, when she found her way blocked by Sakura and several other nameless skanks, Ino's personal name for them as they made up the Sasuke Uchiha fan club.

"What do you want forehead?" Ino asked annoyed at being denied her time with her fellow blond.

XX

Damn it. Naruto thought. "Why can't I get that right?" the whisker marked blond muttered aloud.

Iruka released them for lunch break and then to report to the classroom for the final test.

"I did better on the other parts, but it's not fair that I have no one to learn taijutsu with. No clan scrolls to study, no one to correct me, the teachers never take the time to. I'm just the orphan that no one wants and everyone despises." He muttered under his breath, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped as he walked, kicking a stone.

And what's up with that Ino girl? She's never said more than five words to me before, and yet this morning she's talking to me like we've been friends forever, touching me and she knows about the masks I wear to hide…

He slumped against the wall of the building in the shade, his blue eyes searching and finding her.

Easy enough being the only two blonds in school. Sorta like finding Sakura and her pink hair. He thought with a momentary hint of amusement.

He found her with said pink haired Sakura and a group of other girls.

That's it. It's some kind of prank to get Sasuke to notice her. Has to be. Naruto thought watching her talk with Sakura.

Looks like they're talking about Sasuke again. He thought seeing both girls waving their arms about and talking heatedly. I bet those hand signs Ino-ch.. Ino showed me was something to embarrass me. We'll screw that. I'm onto you now Ino, I won't be used by you so you can brag to Sasuke how you messed with me.

Decision made, Naruto ignored the clenching of his gut at the decision, passing it off as hunger pangs, he turned away and slipped into the school via a window in an unused classroom, missing the be all end all of bitch slaps as Ino laid out Sakura and the other fan girls scatter like pigeons in the park when Tora, the Fire Lord's wife's cat came too close.

XX

**SLAP!**

"Don't you **EVER** say anything like that about Naruto-kun again Sakura, or I will kick your ass so damn hard you'll be wiping your huge forehead when you go to the bathroom." Ino snarled. "**AM…I…Clear?**"

Sakura holding her reddening cheek nodded her head rapidly, her eyes wide in shock that Ino had slapped her, more so that she slapped her in defense of Naruto.

Ino glared at the other girls. "Do any of you pathetic bitches have anything to say?"

They scattered.

Ino looked down at Sakura.

"You broke off our friendship three years ago because of a rumor that someone else told you that I liked Sasuke. Now here is the truth Sakura that you never let me say when you broke our friendship and walked away. Try to process it in that over sized cranium you have. I never wanted Sasuke. I played this stupid game because it connected us. It gave you confidence and a rival that would push you. I decided this morning that its time to leave that childish game behind and focus on someone that I knew who would be caring, and treat me as his whole world. I want my life in the sun."

Ino looked at her friend. Come on Sakura grow up, be the woman I know.

"This is a trick." Sakura said finally. "You're trying to get me off guard, to get Sasuke to notice you, you're just using Naruto to do it, to make Sasuke jealous. Well it won't work."

Ino sighed. Sakura didn't grow up last time until after the fucking Uchiha left to get power from Orochimaru and Naruto left for his training journey with Jiraiya-sama for three years. Ino thought sadly. I was hoping I could get my friend back sooner.

"Its no game Sakura. If you want Sasuke, he's all yours." But you'll only end up with a broken heart. She thought, "Because I want Naruto."

Scratch that. I need Naruto more than I need air. I want my husband back. And when we're older I'll get my precious Saru back.

Ino closed her eyes to keep the tears back as she thought of baby boy.

Kyuubi swore I could change things, but I'm not strong enough right now. I need Naruto's help to make this work.

Ino ached for her husband's touch, for his warm hugs, his bright laughter, his loving caresses.

Kami I would kill for his teasing grin right now, or those look special looks he gave me from those warm, caring eyes. Kami I'd murder the Uchiha and the Civilian Council just for one of his toe curling kisses.

"Ino?" Sakura on the ground asked when she saw the flash of pain in the blonds' eyes before she closed them.

Did that idiot Naruto do something to her? The pink haired girl wondered. Is he forcing himself on her?

**Yeah, that's it!** Inner Sakura said in total agreement.

That's got to be it. I mean who would choose that baka when there is Sasuke-kun?

**Cha, you ain't whistling in the wind there.** Izzy (Inner Sakura) declared.

The bell sounded indicating the lunch period was over. Both girls cursed for similar, yet different reasons.

Damn it, I didn't get to watch Sasuke-kun eat this time. Sakura whined.

Damn it, I wanted to make sure Naruto-kun was okay and talk with him. Ino thought as she headed back towards the building, ignoring Sakura who had gotten up and was slowly following behind her.

I will save you from that idiot Ino. Whatever he's forcing you with, I'll save you and you can then return as my rival for Sasuke-kun's affections, which I'll win of course.

**Cha, I'm the best.** Izzy chimed from the depths of Sakura's psyche.

XX

Ino looked around the classroom as she entered, and was sad to see that Naruto hadn't returned. Where is he? She thought taking her seat. She looked around until the second bell sounded and still no Naruto.

Mizuki came in a huge grin on his face that didn't calm Ino's nerves as he'd come out of the test room where they'd take their final part of their Genin Exam. Moments later he was followed out by dejected looking Naruto; who headed for the door and finally a sad looking Iruka came out. He watched the orange wearing blond leave, failing to make a proper bunshin, sadly his test score was at the bottom and his taijutsu time messed up his score, which failed him.

"Iruka-sensei, where's Naruto going?" Ino asked.

"Home, his test is done." Iruka said. "Now when we call your name…"

Ino looked out the window shattered. Did he try the Kage Bunshin and fail? What happened in there?

Ino thought long and hard over what had happened that she didn't hear Iruka call her name, and it took Sakura throwing a wad of paper at her to shock her out of her thoughts.

Naruto-kun.

XX

Chapter 3

Ino looked high and low for a certain male blond. She was starting to panic as he wasn't at any of his usual haunts.

She'd slipped out of class and had seen Mizuki talking to him near the wall, but by the time she got there Naruto was gone.

_Oh you are so sleeping on the couch when I find you._ Ino thought no hesitation in her thoughts of the blond and his place in her life. _I swear, men are such babies. Something goes wrong and they go off and sulk._

_Ah, but you women sulk by consuming mass quantities of ice cream and chocolate._ She remembered Naruto teasing her once when they first started going out.

Shaking her head she stopped in the middle of the street.

"Think Ino. What did Naruto do this day?" she muttered to herself.

_It took nearly nine months of dating before he confided in me how he became a genin. Now, what did he do?_

Snapping her fingers she took to the rooftops. _I better catch him before its too late._

Ino increased her pace, her legs were burning and she knew they'd cramp later. _Kami, I can't believe I was so lazy when I was this age._ She thought.

XX

Ino reached the Hokage's office in time to see the Sandaime getting to his feet and stuffing tissue up his nose.

_Damn it. I just missed him. Now where was it he said he went to…Of course!_

Ino leapt away, the Hokage turned sensing someone, but seeing no one there called for several ninja.

XX

Ino found him no problem near the abandoned shack outside the walls. She paused watching as he worked on the Kage Bunshin. Her eyes softened as she watched him train himself into the ground.

_Oh sweetie…_

She watched for two hours while he ploughed himself into the ground mastering the jutsu, the explosions from failed attempts that sent him crashing into trees hard enough that he would be a massive bruise if he was normal.

_I can't do anything right now but watch. I wanted to tell him about the Kyuubi, but some events are going to happen it seems. The best I can do is to be here for him for the fallout._

Another thirty minutes passed before Iruka showed up. Ino watched as the teacher confronted her honey. She smiled at Naruto's joy at learning the technique and how Mizuki told him he would become a Genin for doing so.

_Poisoning that bastard won't be enough._ Ino thought darkly, as she watched Iruka shove Naruto out of the way.

_Show time._ She thought watching as Iruka took the shuriken barrage meant for Naruto.

Mizuki came out sneering. Ino barely restrained herself from attacking right there. _That bastard has done a lot of damage to Naruto, I won't settle for a beating him within an inch of his life, I'm going to make him into a vegetable._

Ino watched the events unfold. Mizuki speaking about the Kyuubi, taunting Naruto telling him he was the Kyuubi.

_You sick son of a bitch. She lost her kit because a man wearing a Konoha headband killed them in their sleep. She came here to get answers, but was attacked without cause._ Ino thought having been shown the Kyuubi's memories when she did a mind link after she found out Naruto housed the nine tailed fox.

She watched as Mizuki tossed a windmill shuriken and Iruka take it in the back as he saved Naruto from being killed.

_I'd seen it as a memory, but seeing it in real life…_ Ino thought as she bit her lip to keep from making a sound.

She watched as Naruto escaped and Mizuki give pursuit. She watched a moment longer as Iruka stood and ripped the weapon out of his back before using a transformation jutsu to look like Naruto and leap away.

_Get a move on Ino. Naruto's going to need you really soon._ She thought and leapt after the Chunin.

XX

Ino caught up to them in time to see Iruka transform back and lay on the ground as Mizuki threatened to kill him.

_Damn you Mizuki. _She thought as she heard him gloat about how alike he and Naruto were. How Naruto was the Kyuubi and how he was a monster biding its time to kill them all.

She gasped when Iruka agreed. _What? Why are you saying this Iruka-sensei? I thought you thought of Naruto as a younger brother…why?_

Then Iruka told Mizuki that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi and Ino felt tears slip from her eyes as the wounded academy instructor said that while Naruto wasn't the best student, he gave it his all and tried hard, despite everyone's attempts to keep him down.

She watched as said blond blocked the windmill shuriken and stood there with the forbidden scroll.

"I won't let you harm Iruka-sensei." Her honey snarled.

Ino smiled at this. This was her Naruto. Not the mask wearing Naruto, but the one who would stand tall against all odds and triumph to protect his friends and family.

She watched Mizuki's posture and threaten Naruto, she then watched as Naruto made a thousand Kage Bunshin and proceed to beat the hell out of Mizuki.

Ino felt tears come to her eyes as Iruka put his hitai-ate on Naruto's head and the blond hug the injured chunin yelling for all to hear about his passing.

Making a decision she stepped out.

"You did it whiskers."

"Ino?" Iruka said seeing her. Naruto looked at her and she saw his frown. "What do you want?" he asked, his tone and posture changing, surprising both her and Iruka.

"Naruto…"

"No Iruka-sensei. Naruto and I need to talk. I know he's not the Kyuubi…"

"You heard?" Iruka asked.

Ino nodded. "I need to talk with Naruto alone…please." She said the last part looking at the blond.

Iruka coughed. "How about we return the scroll to the Hokage and allow the nice ANBU to take Mizuki prisoner."

The two Genin looked back and saw three, masked ANBU in the trees. "Fine." Naruto said and shouldered the scroll, his eyes not leaving Ino. "We'll talk to the old man."

"Then I'll buy you both ramen." Iruka said.

Ino smiled seeing Naruto shoot the instructor a grin, before said blonds eyes returned to her. She knew that look. _He's confused, he wants answers and he's not going to be nice until he gets them._ Ino sighed and nodded. _Please love, I'll tell you everything, just be patient…(sigh) and that's one thing you didn't develop much of until your trip with Jiraiya…maybe I can move that along a bit._

She fell into step next to Naruto who kept shooting her looks out of the corner of his eye as they walked, Iruka's pace rather slow with all his wounds.

XX

The talk with the Hokage went well. He wasn't mad at Naruto as Mizuki was a superior and he did as he had been told by someone in authority. The Hokage told both blonds that they couldn't tell anyone else about the Kyuubi, as he went on to tell some of the history. Ino was not thrilled that the old man didn't tell Naruto about his parents.

_It's not fair. Well, I'll fix that when we talk. Naruto knowing his family hurts no one. You took that secret to your grave and it was Lady Tsunade who with Kakashi's aid finally told Naruto who his family was. Not this time Lord Hokage._

"Now Ino, I understand you've been trailing Naruto." The Hokage said.

"Yes sir." She said, then sighed and went on to tell the Hokage the story she'd told to Sakura earlier. "I think Naruto's special. Just because he holds the Kyuubi means very little."

Naruto was looking right at her. "Why did you always chase after Sasuke then?" he asked.

Ino winced. "Sakura needed to be pushed along. She needed a rival. I realized, hopefully not too late that I could have let you slip away and…I want you as my friend Naruto…" _And a whole lot more._ Ino thought physically aching for her husband on so many levels.

The Hokage lit his pipe. "I must say you two in your finals have done better than your previous records indicate." He puffed on his pipe. "And I have an idea. The teams were nearly complete, but Choji Akamichi declined a position on a team and entered the Village Militia."

Ino looked at the old man. _What the hell? That never happened?_ "Thus I am putting Naruto on Squad 10. It will be official Friday with the announcement. You both will be on the same team."

Ino looked dazed. _That's completely different…_ she smiled at the Hokage then surprising Naruto hugged him. She ignored his wide-eyed look he gave the Hokage and Iruka who chuckled.

The Hokage and Iruka explained their test scores and Ino smiled understanding how this happened. Her score was better and Naruto wasn't dead last with the recent bonus points for beating Mizuki.

They talked more about the security of keeping the Kyuubi secret and then they were dismissed, Iruka begging off for the hospital and promising to buy lunch tomorrow instead.

Leaving Ino and Naruto alone. The two blonds walked the darkened streets of Konoha. It was Naruto who finally broke the silence.

"How'd you know the seals for the Kage Bunshin? They were the seals you showed me earlier." Naruto said.

"Did you try they to pass the test?" Ino asked instead of answering.

"No. I…I thought you were trying to make me look stupid to impress Sasuke…"

Ino stopped him and spun around so she was in front of him, her hands clutching his. "Naruto, never think that again. Please. I'll tell you everything…I…I…" she closed her eyes.

"Let's get to your apartment." She took his hand and walked with him.

"Ino-chan?" he asked.

"We'll talk inside, but please Naruto, don't interrupt until I finish." Ino said and he could hear a tremor in her voice. He nodded and they arrived at his place. Ino growled at the graffiti on the door and walls.

"Idiots." She hissed as Naruto disabled the traps and escorted her in. she sat on the ratty sofa.

"Something to drink?" Naruto asked. "I don't have much, but…"

"Water is fine Naruto-kun." She said.

She looked around and it had been years since she'd seen this place. _We torched it after we bought our place near the lake._ She took the bottled water and Naruto sat across from her on a chair.

"You need to know, everything I'm about to tell you is the truth." Ino began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

Chapter 4

"I am Ino Uzumaki-Namikaze. Wife to a betrayed and murdered husband, mother to a murdered son. I'm thirty-three years old, I was happily married to you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and mother to nine year old Saru Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Ino saw his eyes look at her in disbelief.

"I witnessed a former ninja of Konoha betray us, kill you and our son, releasing the Kyuubi, who slaughtered him and then seeing me weeping over your body and that of our sons made me an offer. I could come back here and change things so that it didn't happen, to make sure you had a better life…and I agreed. I wanted more time with you, to fall in love with you sooner. Seventeen years wasn't more than enough."

Ino ripped the wrapper off of the bottle and started to shred it, a habit she could never get rid of when she was nervous she would shred things. Naruto had always gotten her paper to shred when they were married. _I remember he gave me the old bills after they were paid._ Ino thought, with a hint of sadness and a watery mental smile.

"I woke up this morning in the body of my thirteen year old self…and I know I pushed to hard, to fast, but…I love you Naruto, I…was irrational I know, but you are my husband. I want you back. I don't want the years be wasted again."

Naruto said nothing, but looked at her. "Please don't think I'm crazy…I…" was as far as Ino got when Naruto was surrounded by red chakra, then it leapt out and engulfed her. Blackness consumed both teens.

XX

(Sewer Landscape)

Naruto opened his eyes. "Where the hell?" he asked seeing a sewer.

"We're in your mind."

He turned to see Ino sitting up. "You do this?" he asked.

"No. I think the Kyuubi wished to speak with us. I was going to ask you to let me do a mind meld and share my memories with you in a bit as I was sort of rambling…"

"Sort of?" Naruto asked and Ino saw the smirk. "Prat." She swatted his arm before looping her own around it. "Well, I guess we're off to find the Kyuubi."

"The wonderful Kyuubi of Konoha?"

Ino smirked as she remembered Naruto telling her and getting to watch an old movie called the Wizard of Oz when she'd been sick.

"Sadly no yellow brick road." She said.

Naruto shrugged and the pair walked on. "How the hell do we know we're going the right way?"

"**All ways lead here kit. Bring your mate. We've got to talk."** Came a rough sounding voice from the depths beyond.

"What the hell?"

"Kyuubi." Ino said recognizing the voice of the giant fox that had sent her back in time.

They walked what seemed like forever, during this time Ino explained why his psyche looked like this and how she would help him clean it up.

"I won't allow you to be abused no more Naruto." She said as they walked.

"Why? I mean, you say I'm your husband in the future, but that could change, you could be with Sasuke tomorrow and…" She covered his mouth with her hand. "I won't. You and I are bound together forever and always. You are mine Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I am yours."

"**Sappy. Try and get into each others pants later, get in here."** A voice sounded irritated.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Ignore her, she woke up cranky I think."

Naruto looked at Ino wide eyed as they finally entered a huge chamber with massive bars with a seal.

"Kyuubi, we're here." Ino said.

Naruto stopped seeing a pair of massive eyes open in the darkness. **"So this is my container. I am not impressed."**

Ino stomped her foot. "Quit it. If we're going to survive and be happy we all need to work together and that means no terrorizing my husband."

A snort from the darkness of the cage and Ino knew the fox was playing.

"**Imagine my surprise waking up after thirteen years of slumber with a deluge of memories rampaging their way into my mind. Imagine my surprise when I learn that I had over thirty more years of memories added."**

Naruto was looking at the cage and had wandered closer. His hand was reaching out to trace the seal on the door, Ino was watching when a massive paw came out of the darkness.

Ino 'eeped' but watched as Naruto slapped it hard.

"Listen here you stupid fox. I don't care who you are. Ino-chan says this is my body, my mind and you are here under my sufferance."

"**OOOO. Big word kid. Did you strain yourself using it?"** Kyuubi's voice came from the shadows. Ino growled. "Do not mock him. Its your fault that…"

Before Ino could say anything a white beam of light shot from the cage and struck Naruto in the chest. It then leapt from Naruto to Ino and struck her as well.

Three screams filled the sewer-scape.

XX

Naruto blinked as he looked around. The whole place was filled with bubbles, each held memories. "What the hell?"

"**We're sharing memories, the bubbles are passing thru all three of us at the same time. Don't touch."** Kyuubi said and Naruto took a look at the nine tailed fox that right now was the size of one of the Inuzuka's large dogs, with nine tails. He studied the fox, the slender build, the features. "You're a girl?"

A growl from the fox next to him told him that his observation was right. **"You're mate told you that before…You're really are not quick on the uptake."**

"He is, but he also enjoys pushing your buttons." Ino said slipping around a memory bubble. "We're going to have a hell of a headache when we wake up."

"**Did you do this girlie?"** Kyuubi asked Ino.

Ino shook her head. "No. My family technique would share with me and Naruto and it isn't like what hit us by your cage."

Naruto meanwhile was looking at a purple tinted memory bubble and Ino saw him turn red and get blown back by a nosebleed. She peeked to see what had done it and smiled. "Ah, our wedding night." She said with a fond smile. She looked at the twitching thirteen year old fondly. "Bare with it love. By morning you'll have all your memories and we can talk about the deal I made with Kyuubi."

"**I can't believe I learned to like him."** Kyuubi said as the memories continued to unlock in the fox's mind. **"Oh sick! Is that what you human's consider…Oh my, well…the boy is gifted."**

Ino shook her head as the fox leered at the unconscious teen. Ino smiled however as some of the memories she carried of Naruto unlocked before passing to their original owner.

_Kyuubi gave me all our memories, and now they are passing to their owners…oh my._ Ino's thought paused as she remembered the night Naruto proposed to her.

She smiled fondly at the boy who was and is her whole world.

"**I didn't know humans mated like that…You lucky vixen you."** Kyuubi's giggles made Ino shake her head. "Ero-fox. And to think my loving husband had you in his head all those years."

Ino smiled at the deal she'd made with the Kyuubi from the future. _And this one will honor it once she gets all her memories…if she can stop watching all those times Naruto and I made love…okay, that one wasn't love that was pure hard sweaty sex…_and that one…ooooh, _I remember that one as well…(giggles) we'll that was his birthday and the Hokage's desk was so inviting…I think Tsunade burned it the next morning…_ Ino smiled as she saw some of the memory bubbles the Kyuubi was watching and the shock on the female fox's face. Then the tears hit both females with the birth of little Saru Uzumaki-Namikaze. The pride and joy of Naruto and Ino.

"**Oh kit."** Kyuubi cried with the death of the pairs' child at Sasuke's hands. **"I'll fucking kill him myself."** Kyuubi vowed seeing the amalgamated Orochimaru-Sasuke. **"No questions, no second chances, that bastard even looks at us wrong and I'll make sure the Uchiha name is burned from Konoha's history."**

Ino agreed. _If things happen the same and the Uchiha betrays us, I won't allow him to live. He took too much from this village and from my family._

Ino watched as Kyuubi again watched the birth of Saru first from Naruto's perspective memories and then from Ino's own.

"**Girl."** Kyuubi called to her.

"Yes Kyuubi." Ino said walking up to the fox and crouching down next to her.

"**My future self organized the memories. She knew…Ino Yamanaka-Uzumaki-Namikaze, I Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of all the Bijuu swear that you and your family will find the peace and prosperity you deserve, if it takes my passing to do so."**

Ino hugged the fox. "Not your passing Kyuubi, just your acceptance. Keep absorbing your memories. Your future self set it up where we got to see one another's so we understood the whole picture. I know you saw Saru. It was one of the reasons your future self agreed to sacrifice herself to send me back. By the time he was born, you and Naruto came to terms. You saw our son as…well I think grandchild as you started to claim Naruto as your own kit."

Ino looked at her husband as more memory bubbles entered his skull. "It was also a condition that I give Naruto his memories…that includes his death. He will recall dying at the hands of Sasuke, while weeping over the body of our own child." Ino felt tears slip down her cheeks.

"**Be there for him girl. Time here is meaningless. Months can pass here, but only a moment in the real world can pass. Heal him, make him whole."** Kyuubi said before swallowing several memory bubbles.

Ino watched as Kyuubi seemed to shake, and a tear slid down a fur-covered cheek. **"Oh Kami…"**

Ino nodded before moving to cradle Naruto's head in her lap. She stroked his sun kissed blond hair.

"**I agree to the deal."** Kyuubi said and Ino nodded. **"I'll be waiting."**

Ino watched as the nine-tailed fox walked away and faded back into the cell. Looking down she sighed. "Please don't hate me love." She whispered.

"I can never hate you hime." A croaking voice said and Ino saw a pair of blue eyes looking up at her filled with adoration, tenderness and absolute love.

XX

Chapter 5

Ino sat curled next to Naruto, the mindscape was of the lake. She was running her fingers through his hair. She noted that the memory bubbles were coming closer and closer to where she and Kyuubi made their deal and sent her back.

She held him as he assimilated memory after memory. She could hear Kyuubi's sobs every so often and knew that the female fox was in pain, but she could do nothing to comfort the fox, as she needed to be with Naruto.

"Forgive me my love." She whispered stroking his hair. I know this isn't fair to you, but…"

A hand covered her mouth. "Shut up Ino-hime." A hoarse voice said and she looked down into the pair of blue eyes.

"Naru-kun." She said softly kissing his palm.

"I'm not mad at you." He said looking up at her, his head in her lap. "I'm sorry I failed you." He said, his voice breaking.

"You didn't fail me love. We were betrayed and he killed Saru." Her own voice was filling with emotions.

"I'll kill him if he even looks like he's going to join that snake bastard again." Naruto said looking up at his wife.

She smiled at him. "We're out of shape love. Thirteen."

She saw him look down at himself and sigh. "Aw, man. I'm scrawny and weak again." She watched him focus and sigh. "And my control is back to non-existent, great." He sighed and sat up with a groan as another bubble slipped into his mind.

He looked at her for a moment. "Ino…" was in his arms hugging him and sobbing. Her babbling was rapid fire and constant, words running together.

He held her, his hand rubbing up and down her back as he whispered softly to her that it would be different, that it would be better.

What seemed like an eternity Ino's cries slowed and she relished the hold her husband had on her. He rocked her in his lap, slowly humming.

"Kami, I am such a spaz." Ino said and Naruto chuckled agreeing with her. She elbowed him.

"Hey, I'm agreeing with you." Naruto said and kissed her temple.

"Your not supposed to agree with me when I insult myself."

Naruto smiled. "This feels weird."

"What does?" Ino asked.

"Being thirteen again, I have all these memories and…" he blushed.

"And what?" Ino asked.

"Thoughts and desires." He buried his nose against her neck and sniffed. "I want to take you to bed and stay there till the next morning making love to you like we did last week…"

"I know." Ino said softly. "I nearly kissed you when I saw you first thing…it was so hard not to hug you and tell you everything, but I knew that would send you running away thinking I was some insane Uchiha stalker."

Naruto laughed. "You were some insane Uchiha stalker."

"I'm not any more. I'm Ino Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"That's a name we can't use for a while." Naruto said. "And…we shouldn't be around one another, it will raise questions."

"Hell no. I'll put up with being thirteen, but I am not going without you any further. Today without being held by you, was hell on earth for me. It's going to be hard enough waiting until we're legally old enough again to be remarried."

"Who says I want to marry you again?" Naruto said with a grin, and he managed to catch her fist. "See. Spousal abuse. I…"

Ino cut off whatever he was going to say by kissing him deeply. She smiled into his lips as he moaned.

"Are you sure you don't want to marry me again?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"I…"

"Well looks like Shikamaru it is then. I think I could do better for him than Temari and…EEEK!" Ino laughed as he pulled her down and kissed her. The two were lost in one another.

"**Gag me with your mating rituals."**

The young couple pulled back a bit, but didn't separate. "What the hell do you want now fur ball?" Naruto asked.

"We were busy." Ino said with a glare.

"**Busy? You were probing her tonsils and she was squeezing your ass."** The nine tailed fox said walking up and sitting down on its haunches.

"Do we have to do this now?" Ino asked.

"**Yes."**

"Damn fox." Ino muttered as she sat up, pulling Naruto with her. "Let's get this done."

XX

Sarutobi sat in his office, he'd been worried about Naruto and using the crystal ball followed the boy. He saw Ino Yamanaka with him and her words rocked him to the core.

He'd nearly called ANBU when both teens were engulfed with red chakra, but considered to wait and see what was happening.

_The girl claims to be from the future. And she claimed to be Naruto's wife and not only that she knew about his family name…a name I wasn't going to tell him till he was older._

He watched the crystal as neither teen moved. With a sigh he put the crystal aside and making a decision stood and shushined out of his office. _The guards only will complicate things._

XX

Naruto and Ino awoke back in his apartment. The talk with the Kyuubi had left the male blond thinking. Ino was nervous now that they were back in the waking world.

She started to fidget, but his hand covered hers.

"Its okay Ino-chan." He said. "I'm just…overwhelmed right now. I know who I am, and who I was, and who I could be."

"But?" she asked.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Both blonds shrieked and Naruto spun in the air and took up a very secure stance. "Ojii." He said. "Don't do that!"

"L-Lord Hokage." Ino said her heart was pounding.

"Imagine my surprise when I was watching you Naruto to make sure you were okay, and I hear young Ino's confession of being your wife, and a mother of a child…"

Ino scowled. "Spying Lord Hokage?"

The old man shrugged. "I worry about him, and when someone shows interest in him, I worry that they might be out to harm him." The Third Hokage said with a shrug.

Ino nodded. She knew that Naruto treated the man like his grandfather, but she still thought the old man should have told Naruto about his family. Her husband hadn't known about them until he was eighteen, and in Ino's opinion it was far too long.

_Now that he has his complete memories, he knows, but I still hate the fact so much of the past was done for the greater good of the village, and Naruto was forced to suffer. He won't this time, but he has the memories._

"So now what?" she asked the Hokage.

"You tell me what's going on, and we'll take it from there." The Hokage said pulling his pipe. "And please, leave nothing out, I like a good tale."

XX

Sarutobi's pipe hung limply in his hand as he looked at the blonds that sat across from him. "I died…" he mumbled.

"Ojii-san, you missed the point." Naruto said shaking his head.

"I heard you, its just…hearing your death described…"

Naruto snorted. "I have mine in all its Technicolor glory." Naruto said. Ino's hand tightened in his.

"So now what Lord Hokage?" Ino asked. "I won't let things turn out the way they did, and I won't abandon Naruto."

Sarutobi smiled at her as he pulled his pipe up after he shook off his shock. "You're right, we need to make sure events don't turn out as they did. In that end I am revising Team 7 and Team 10." The Hokage said.

"How?" both blonds asked at the same time.

"Leave that to me. You both have your full memories you say?" he asked and they nodded. "Then we'll need to get your bodies up into shape." He paused. "Come to my office in the morning. I have an idea and something that will help you both."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "The chamber?"

"How did you know about…" the Third began but Naruto snorted. "Baa-chan showed it to me. She said I would need to know about things like that when I became the Sixth Hokage."

Sarutobi shook his head. "I still can't believe Tsunade became Hokage." He muttered.

"Baa-chan did fine, as long as Shizune-nee-chan was nudging her."

Ino laughed. "The real power behind the Hokage."

"So you know what the chamber does?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah. Never got to use it, but Baa-chan explained it to me. An hour in there is a year in hyper-time."

Sarutobi nodded. "I used it once when I was younger. Your…"

"My father used it twice, once when he first became the Fourth and once before the Kyuubi came, he used it to make the seal."

Sarutobi winced.

"Yeah, I've got my memories Old man. I know who I am and who my family is."

"I did have the best intentions. I'd planned on tell you when you were eighteen…"

"I know, I found the letter you wrote before the Sand-Sound invasion. It was sealed with a blood seal and a time-release seal. I understood Ojii-san. I wasn't happy with you when I did find out."

Ino snorted. "You peed on his monument and ranted for over two hours."

Sarutobi looked at the blond he considered his grandson. "You peed on me?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was mad, and you weren't here to yell at anymore."

Naruto looked at Ino. "Hey, this means I get to train Konohamaru…again."

Ino groaned.

"You know my grandson?" The Hokage asked a hint of fear entered his voice.

"Yep. Originally I met him this coming Thursday when I hand in my ninja photo ID. I teach him a special technique and after I became Jonin I took over training his team when Ebisu was killed."

Sarutobi hated his inquisitive nature. "And what technique did you teach my grandson?"

Ino covered her face and sighed and Naruto grinned. "Wait till Thursday and see Old Man. I guarantee it's a Kage Killer, as your honorable grandson calls it."

Ino sighed. "If I didn't know the results of that technique I swear husband dear I would make you sleep on the couch."

Naruto looked at her and took her hand, "But Ino love, you have to admit it works so well."

She sighed.

Sarutobi coughed. "About your marriage…"

Ino's eyes narrowed on him and the most powerful ninja in Konoha paused as he felt a potent wave of Killing Intent leveled at him. "I must say that you are rather young…" the KI was becoming smothering.

"And, you'd need your family's permission…"

He watched his pipe crumple up as the KI was becoming visible in the blond's eyes.

"And…"

The smothering effect made him stop.

"Well Naruto is the last of his respective clans…and if I announced his lineage now he'd be forced to marry more than one…"

"No!" Ino's voice was icy. "We refused that crap when we were older and its not going to happen now."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the man he considered grandfather.

"What are you thinking Ojii-san?" he asked.

"I talk to Ino's parents and set up a betrothal contract…"

Ino smiled at that. "And I want it to state we can marry one another when we're sixteen."

Sarutobi knew the pair before him more than likely were going to give him more gray hair, and their shared grins told him that the blonds were going to raise hell and enjoy it.

XX

Chapter 6

"This is so cool." Ino said as she looked around the hidden chamber in the Hokage's office. She stepped away from the hidden door then went to the window and looked out.

Naruto nodded. "Baa-chan tried to explain the space/time thingamajig to me, but even if I lived to be as old as Ojii-san I'll never understand it."

The Old man puffed on his pipe, his eyes twinkling at the young pair before him.

"You won't be able to use jutsu's in there, but it can be used to build up your physical skills." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Baa-chan also used it to store her booze in while Shizune-nee-chan looked high and low for it."

Sarutobi shook his head. _Tsunade as Hokage? That's almost as bad as Jiraiya._ The Third thought as he watched Ino go from the hidden chamber to the window and look out. He had to admit he'd done the same thing forty years ago.

"Now, I'll stock it with food for a year, you'll both go in and train for one year. At which time, an hour will have passed here and I will release the seal."

Ino was looking at the chamber again. "What if you left us in there for several hours, and let us get into proper condition?"

"Ino." Naruto warned.

"What? You can't tell me you like being thirteen again? Come on, at least three hours."

She gave him the puppy dog pout and Naruto winced knowing he'd never been able to say no to that look once Ino used it on him.

"Ojii-san?" he asked unable to look away from the female who then in a act of total domination gave the same look to the Hokage, adding tears and a quivering bottom lip.

"You'd still be a Genin." The old man said.

Ino smiled. "Yeah, but I'll be able to have sex with my husband and not feel weird doing it."

Sarutobi slapped a palm to his face, while Naruto got a glazed look and Sarutobi watched as a trickle of blood dribbled down the thirteen year old boy's lip from his nose.

XX

Sarutobi paid the Genin for delivering the food, and he watched as Naruto and Ino with Kage Bunshin's moved the food to the Chamber. He also watched as every time Ino passed by Naruto, she would pinch him and get him to jump.

_If she's in her thirties…Heh, I knew you'd do alright when you got older Naruto._ The old man thought.

He handed them a scroll.

"I thought you said we couldn't use jutsu's in there?" Naruto asked.

"Well you can do chakra building exercises, like water walking, tree climbing and balancing's. but this is the seals to open the chamber from the inside if I'm not back. There's an alarm in there that will sound when its time."

He gestured at the wall clock. "Now, I'm trusting you both in there without a chaperone."

Ino snorted. "We're adults Lord Hokage. What kind of trouble do you think we can get into?" she asked innocently.

"With that thought, I have stocked items in the bathroom. Just because they're there, it doesn't mean that you should use them."

Both blonds exchanged a look that Sarutobi knew from years of marriage to his own wife.

_Guess they are married. I almost pity the rest of the village…on second thought, give them hell you two._ He thought.

"I'll see you in a couple hours then." He said.

"Three years Ojii-san." Naruto said and then surprising them all he hugged the older man.

Ino smiled. She knew that Naruto had always been hurt after the death of the Third. In the short hours since giving Naruto his memories and talking with the Hokage, she saw a side of her husband that had been lost all those years before.

_Sure, he had a great relationship to Lady Tsunade, but the Third…It will be different this time. He means that much to you my love, he will live this time._ Ino walked up and gave the old man a hug as well.

"Doesn't mean anything you old pervert." She said and he balked.

"I know for a fact you have one of those Icha Icha books in the top right drawer under a fake bottom." Ino said stepping back.

"How?"

Ino smirked and then looked at Naruto. "Naruto told me one night while we were talking atop the Hokage Monument."

"What? Why?" he asked looking at the blond who shrugged and grinned. "She asked my why I went up there and talked to the Hokage's. Then I told her about how I knew more about the Hokage's than anyone in Konoha."

Sarutobi smiled at that. Naruto absorbed everything about the past Hokage's, from what they ate to how they ran the village. He'd spent nights reading history and personal journals of the First and Second Hokage's as well as some of his own private thoughts. He'd read some of the Fourth's private journal, but nothing that would have told Naruto about him being his son.

"And he let it slip what you used to do at night or early in the morning." Ino said.

"Go to your room you scamps." The Third said as he took hold of the door. "Be careful." He said.

"We will." They chorused and the Hokage closed the door, just as his perimeter alarm sounded. He managed to sit down and pretend to be reading a report when the door banged open and Sakura Haruno came in.

"Lord Hokage, Lord Hokage. Ino Yamanaka's been kidnapped and I know who did it." The pink haired girl said as she barged in ignoring the secretary and the ANBU guard she'd stepped on coming in the door.

"And who might that be?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He's done something to her. She was all over him and she…she put down Sasuke and…and its not right, so Naruto is forcing her to do…whatever perversion it is he has her doing."

Sarutobi sighed and wondered if it was too late to join the pair of blonds in the chamber for three hours and ignore the outside world.

"Now Sakura, there is nothing wrong with Ino and Naruto, and they are friends," _More by the time this is done_. "And I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." O_ther than she's going to have older guys drooling after her. "A_nd I'm sure that she'll turn up. I sent her and Naruto on an errand for me, they should be back by the end of the day." He said and wondered how the girl could be so book smart be so dense as she went on for nearly fifteen minutes about the greatness of the Uchiha and how the Hokage should recognize him.

As his headache continued to build he signaled for the ANBU to knock her out and drop her off at home.

He sighed as his door was sealed once more and he looked over the roster for the Genin teams.

_I couldn't do that to Naruto. And if I did, I have a feeling Ino would burn my book collection._ He thought sadly as his hand slipped into his desk drawer and he pulled out a mint condition **Gold Edition Icha Icha Volume VII: Babes May Cry**.

_Oh yeah. Sweet Seraphim is one of the best._ He thought.

XX

**(Hyper-Time)**

Ino smiled as they finished unpacking the last of the supplies. She turned and found Naruto missing.

"Now where did he run off to?" she muttered. She walked around the house. It had two bedrooms, a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a large shower and tub. She saw their things were in two separate rooms. "Oh hell no." she muttered grabbing her bag and moving it into Naruto's room. She went back and passed the library and then outside to the training yard. She smiled seeing the obstacle course, large poles that were as tall as the Hokage Monument, and targets of various shapes and sizes.

She saw Naruto at the pond as he tried to perform water walking and fell in. She froze seeing him in just his boxers.

_Even this young he's got a damn fine body._ She thought as she licked her lips. _Three more years Ino ol' girl. Just three years and you can do what you did the other night before that bastard killed him._

Naruto climbed up on the bank and shook water from him, he spotted Ino. "Hey, get your butt over here and train, time's wasting."

Ino nodded and took a step before pausing. "How about we work on physical conditioning first."

Naruto paused and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"When I was running around looking for you before, I realized how out of shape my thirteen year old body was." She admitted. "Like how about we set the schedule with physical workout in the morning, followed by target practice, taijutsu and then chakra exercises?"

Naruto thought about it and nodded. "What would I do without you?" he asked with a grin.

"Be stuck on a team with Sasuke and Sakura and be miserable until you're nearly eighteen when a blond haired goddess enters your life and makes you a proper man." Ino said tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

Naruto smiled as he inched closer, dripping wet. "Miserable? Can't have that now, can we love?"

Ino not realizing the danger sniffed. "Yeah, miserable, and scrawny. I mean you didn't fill out much until you came back three years from now, and even then that pervert you call godfather and sensei didn't really fix your skills."

She screamed as Naruto picked her up.

"NOOOO! Put me down this instant! Don't you dare!" She yelled as he had her over his shoulder.

"But Ino-hime, you look all heated up."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT. I CAN'T HELP I GET FLUSHED THINKING ABOUT YOU NAKED!"

Naruto froze.

"Naruto?" Ino asked, concern in her voice.

"Y-You think of me like that…even now?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ino said in a low voice.

Naruto slipped her to her feet before him and she looked into his blue eyes. "How can you Ino? Look at me. I'm scrawny, I'm nothing like the man you married."

She smiled as she touched his cheek. "You are in all the ways that matter, and your body will be in no time, as will mine." She gestured to herself. "I mean, look at me, no muscle, no stamina."

"And still the most beautiful Kunoichi in the world." Naruto said, his voice low.

They stood there for what seemed eternity looking in one another's eyes. Ino blinked and shook herself. "We need to get busy, time waits for no one."

Naruto nodded, his thoughts of play were shelved for later.

"Sit ups, push ups and laps for now. There's a weight room around the side." Naruto said.

He dropped to the ground and started push ups. Ino sighed and went down and joined him. "I hated these the first time Asuma sensei had us do them. Wasn't until after his death that I got serious." Ino said as she found a rhythm with Naruto. After twenty her arms were already burning. "Kami, I hate being out of shape." She huffed while Naruto meeting her eyes just kept going, but she saw the strain in his arms as he got near sixty.

"Used to run out a thousand of these no problem." He grunted. "Now one hundred looks so far away."

They both agreed being thirteen sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Chapter 7

**(Hyper-time)**

**Two Years Later. Two Hours in real time.**

Ino balanced on her fingertips doing vertical pushups. Looking across the training dojo she watched Naruto doing the same, just with his thumbs. The two years of training thus far had seen changes in both. Now fifteen they both looked to be in peak physical condition, and Ino was finding it harder and harder to ignore the voice in the back of her head telling her to jump her husband.

_He's not mine again…_

_**YET!**_

_But we promised the Hokage…and damn it, look at the sweat roll down…_

Ino's mind argued, she watched the shirtless Naruto, whose eyes were closed. _Maybe I shouldn't have given him his memories and just jumped him…_

She mentally giggled at that, but with his memories, she found the past two years with him both wonderful and trying.

_I WANT MY NARUTO-TIME DAMN IT!_ Ino mentally yelled. They'd shared a bed, but Naruto's iron will kept them from doing more than kissing and cuddling.

_He promised the Hokage, and Naruto will twist himself inside out to keep a promise._ Ino sighed. It was one of the things she loved about him.

_But my fingers are getting tired and I'm really starting to hate cold showers so much._ She mentally whined.

Naruto was now five foot eight. The fact there was no ramen in here had helped getting her to have him eat healthy. Mixed with the proper nutritional input and proper training Naruto finally filled out.

_HA! Take that Jiraiya!_ Ino yelled in her mind. _It didn't take a three- year training trip and another two years after of hard work._

Ino flipped to her feet finishing her set and went on to perform her stretches before going to the weight bench, her eyes drifting back to the young man she'd do anything for.

_It's not fair. One moment we're fine, like old times, and then he puts up a barrier and acts…(sigh) acts like we're fifteen again. Damn it, the body is fifteen, but the mind is in its thirties…_ Even in her mind Ino wouldn't admit her real age, it was something Naruto always teased her about. When they became twenty-one, Naruto had laughed and the following year had gotten the same cake and told her she would always be twenty-one.

It was a touching thing he'd done every year they'd been together until his death.

_Is that it? Till death do us part? He died…_ Ino put the weights back and sat up looking at Naruto as he'd gone from the pushups to squat thrusts.

_Doesn't he want me anymore now that he died?_

Ino shook her head. _No. He's loving and tender. I'm just spazing out is all. _But fear was creeping in and Ino wanted reassurance.

_Sixteen. Just one more fucking year and your finely toned ass is mine Naruto. No running, I'm pushing the marriage contract and I WANT MY WEDDING NIGHT!_

She watched him work out even more with a sigh as he mindlessly went from his squat thrusts to jumping jacks, then his morning jog.

"Your ass is mine Uzumaki." She muttered out loud knowing she couldn't use the Namikaze name. She swore she wanted to hit the old man for that. But until they were Jonin, he'd made them use a blood vow before entering the chamber.

_Crafty old bastard._ Ino thought none too kindly watching her man run the field. It was the size of running around Konoha, and they usually did ten laps before cooling down. For some reason, this morning, Ino felt like just watching her man.

XX

Naruto Uzumaki was confused. He'd felt Ino watching him the whole morning and she hadn't joined him on their morning run.

_Did I do something? I know I haven't forgotten any important dates…I mean she can't expect me to celebrate our anniversary as we're not married yet…does she?_ He kept running as he thought about it. _I mean, we're fifteen again, and while I know there won't be anyone else for me, maybe she's going to decide that she could make things better by getting the Uchiha._

Naruto felt the Kyuubi mentally slap him for that.

_I guess Ero-sannin is right, even Kami who made woman doesn't understand them._

Another mental slap across the back of the head from the Kyuubi made Naruto nearly stumble.

_Fine. I get it. I'm being stupid._ He admitted. _But why is she looking so sad?_

XX

That night Naruto was laying in bed when Ino came out of the shower and in a shirt that had been his laid down next to him.

She snuggled against him, her cheek resting on his chest. Naruto's arm automatically went around her.

"Ino-chan?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Are…Have I done something wrong?" Naruto asked.

Ino pushed herself up and looked at him. "What?"

"You've been unusually quiet the last few days, and…you look sad." Naruto said, this time he was feeling fifteen despite his older memories.

Ino shook her head. "No…I'm…I just feel…do you love me Naruto?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Naruto sat up and looked at her in shock. "Of course I love you Ino-chan. What brought this on?" he asked pulling her into a hug, both of them sitting up in bed.

"I…I just, its stupid I know. But I want you, and you keep pulling away and…"

Naruto laughed.

"Don't laugh at me you…you…NERF HERDER!" She said slapping him on the shoulder pulling back.

"Ino…Kami…of course I want you…but Ino, we're fifteen. You're father will kill me if…"

Ino looked at him and buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm such a spazz I know…it's just…"

"You miss waking up to your orgasms and all those things we used to do." Naruto said and she nodded into his shoulder.

Naruto let out a breath. "Me too." He muttered lowly. "I have to mentally slam myself into the ground Ino-chan." He admitted. "You won't believe how many times me diving into the pond wasn't for training, but to cool down after watching you workout."

Ino looked at him and he laughed. "Love, those workout shorts are like a second skin, and watching you workout is a trial of self control in that I don't jump you and have my wicked ways with you."

Ino smiled coyly as she straddled his lap. "You think I'm sexy?"

"Kami yes." Naruto said. "And you looking as good as you did when you were eighteen isn't helping my self control hime."

Ino smiled. "You think I'm sexy. You want to date me." She said in a sing-song voice.

Naruto groaned as she shifted and Ino smiled feeling his reaction.

"Stop it hime." He said putting his hands on her hips to stop her from moving. "I promised your dad."

Ino pouted. "But I want my Naru-cookies."

Naruto laughed. "Love, I'm only a man, and at this stage a very young one. Even with thirty years plus memories in my head, my self control only is so much."

Ino smiled even more. "Want to see if I can break it?"

"No." Naruto said and smiled as she pouted. "You really want your father to kill me this time."

Ino smiled. She and Naruto had dated and had sex last time months before she even told her parents they were going out.

Somehow, Naruto blamed Shikamaru's big mouth, Inoichi had learned that the two of them had been sharing a tent on a mission and they weren't quiet. The chase put all the previous "Naruto Hunts" by ANBU to shame as Inoichi chased him six hours all around Konoha. Ino yelling for Naruto not to hurt her "daddy" and for Inoichi not to hurt her "Naru-kun". Ino's mother sighing and making them both something as they sat atop the flower shop and watched the chase, her mother asking her questions calmly while in the distance Naruto's "AHHHHH!" filled the night air.

"Big baby. Daddy loves you. He won't hurt you."

"At least nothing Kyuubi can't heal at least." Naruto muttered and twitched remembering how close some of the shuriken and mono-wire attacks had gotten to his manhood during the chase.

Ino looked him in the eye. "I want you Naruto. I want you so badly." She said softly.

"I know hime…just…"

"You have until we're out of here and married. I'm invoking it as soon as we walk out."

Naruto looked at her. "Pushy, aren't you?" he said with a smile.

"You know it buster. Two years already without you has been torture with you so close and looking so damn good." She giggled. "I had thought about jumping you when I first saw you after coming back."

"And traumatize me?" Naruto said with a grin. "Girls were barely on my radar at that age hime. I saw Sakura because well…she had been nice to me before the academy."

Ino put her head against his shoulder. "I was stupid when I was younger."

"But still cute." Naruto said and she could hear the grin in his voice. She tried to grind against him, to get some satisfaction, but his hands held her firm.

"Aw, not even just with the clothes on?" she whined.

"Never stays with 'Just' with you hime. We nearly missed Saru's music recital because you wanted 'Just a quickie' and how about the time…"

Ino kissed him, silencing his words. She knew he was right. _But Kami I love this man. So what if we have a very active sex life. We showed everyone sex doesn't end with marriage._ Ino smiled into his kiss as his hands slowly left her hips and she began to slowly, with a torturous ease ground her hips, her center touching him and she could feel him rise to the challenge.

Naruto pulled back. "Clothes stay on." He said and Ino nodded. _Better than nothing. So what if laundry will have to be done in the morning. Perhaps I can get him to do more before we're sixteen._ Ino thought remembering how talented her husband's tongue and hands were.

_I think its time for some very aggressive negotiations._ She thought as she nipped his neck and sucked on certain points that had Naruto groaning and his eyes rolling into the back of his head as she continued to grind against him, her panties soaked with her juices as she worked him harder.

_Its always fun to see how far I can bend his iron will_. She thought and moaned as his hands came into play, rubbing and caressing her breasts over the shirt. Ino made a mewing sound wishing the clothes were gone.

_Come to momma._ She thought as she felt him nibbling her own neck

XX

**Year Three (Hyper-time)**

**Third Hour real time.**

Ino smiled as she zipped up her bag. They'd spent their final morning cuddling together without clothes, while there had been no penetration much to Ino's displeasure they had done many other things to one another.

"Are you sure you got everything hime?" The now sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki asked the woman that was his soul mate.

"Yep. I even found where that pair of panties ended up after our night in the Jacuzzi."

Naruto shook his head as he finished the final inspection. He looked at the training room as the self-repair seals fixed the last of the damage from their midnight spar.

_Spar nothing. That was a damn near rutting session if I ever saw one._ Naruto thought with a grin.

"Ready to see your folks?" he asked.

"You bet, and then to the temple." Ino said.

Naruto chuckled. "Not even a moments delay?" he asked.

"Hell no. You grab the Hokage, I'll grab my folks and tonight is my wedding night, so you better have enough energy to make me happy."

Naruto smiled as he walked up and put an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. "As you command, my very pushy and beautiful woman."

They were kissing as the Hokage opened the door.

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, the Professor and one of the greatest ninja in the world was blown back by a monstrous nosebleed seeing Ino's legs wrapped around Naruto's waist, the whisker marked boy holding her up with his hands cupping her backside, the two of them kissing passionately ignored the older man as Ino moaned as she ground into her soon to be husband again.

Sarutobi twitched as more blood came out his nose.

The couple separated. "Hey Ojii-san, long time no see." Naruto said, his arm around Ino's waist, her feet on the floor, her long blond hair in a topknot, the ponytail reaching past her waist smiled. "Pervert." She said.

XX

Chapter 8

"WHAT?" Inoichi Yamanaka roared.

Naruto back flipped over the back of the couch and was nearly to the door when Ino yelled out.

"Naruto, FREEZE!" she stood and looked at her father. "And Daddy, I am so disappointed in you." Her eyes narrowed.

Inoichi froze and sputtered. "W-What? In me?"

Ino's mother Izumi smiled as she saw her daughter, who hours ago was thirteen, now sixteen verbally manhandle her father.

"Yes, in you. This morning you had no problems signing that contract you even smiled. And now hours later your acting like a spoiled Uchiha who was told he couldn't have his way."

Naruto coughed at that and Inoichi looked at his wife. "B-But princess, when I signed that this morning, you were thirteen…my baby girl."

"I'm still your princess daddy. But I want to be Naruto's wife."

"Izumi." Inoichi whined as he looked at his wife.

"Don't whine at me Inoichi Yamanaka." She said. "You told her when she was sixteen she could marry Naruto."

"But…three years, and…" he looked at his daughter and whined. "She cheated."

Naruto laughed and stopped seeing Inoichi glare at him.

"I'm a ninja daddy, its what I do." Ino said getting his attention.

"Well…" Inoichi looked around then hit an idea. "You haven't been placed…I forbid you from…"

"INOICHI YAMANAKA!" Izumi yelled and the younger set of blonds in the room watched as the man physically flinched and seemed to try to do a vertical fetal position while remaining upright and erect at the same time.

Izumi looked at the young couple and saw Ino now next to Naruto, the pair had an arm around the other's waist and she saw the look in her daughters eyes.

"Go upstairs right this instant, change into your best clothes and you will then walk with us to the temple and give your daughter away, and you will do it with a smile or as Kami is my witness you will sleep out in the garden for a year!"

Inoichi's mouth opened and closed several times, no sound came out. Finally he was able to speak.

"F-Fine! I'll just go get ready." He stomped up the stairs. Izumi looked at Naruto and gave him a smile. "Welcome to the family Naruto. Just make my baby happy."

"I will Mrs. Yamanaka…"

"Mom. Call me mom. You're family now." She said and Ino smiled.

"Come on dear, we need to get proper clothes." She looked at her mother. "We'll be back in about two hours mom."

"Okay dear…wait…do you need…"

"The Hokage is covering it mom." Ino said. "We're supposed to meet him in…" she pulled Naruto's arm up and twisted it to look at the wristwatch. "Five minutes." She kissed her mom's cheek, Naruto did the same and they were gone.

Izumi smiled, then realizing she had to get ready rushed up the stairs. Inoichi's yell as she joined him in the shower turned to giggles soon after.

XX

"No." Ino said seeing the kimono.

"But Ino-hime…" Naruto whined.

"NO! Now go back in there and come out with the one I picked out." Ino ordered. Her gown was nearly done and she'd come to see how her husband was. She did not expect him to find the brightest, most neon orange outfit and for the Hokage to smile and agree with him.

She looked at the old man and scowled. "You buy him any more orange and I will burn every damn book you have and castrate you with a spoon."

Sarutobi backed up, the grin gone from his face.

"Third Hokage or not, I've worked too damn hard on breaking his bad habits for you to help him backslide." She said putting her hands on her hips. "It was one thing when he was a child, but he's a leaf shinobi now and in less than an hour he will be MY HUSBAND, and I won't let you dress him up in horrendous orange."

She turned and smiled as Naruto came out. The deep blue looked wonderful on him, and the leaf symbol in white enhanced the kimono.

"Well?" he asked nervously.

"You look very handsome dear." She said with a smile and ignoring the Hokage gave him a deep kiss. "Now, go wait for me at the temple. Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding gown."

She kissed him again and was off to the other part of the shop. The Hokage stepped up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"She's like a force of nature my boy. Are you certain you wish to be married to her?"

Naruto had a huge grin on his face. "More than anything in the world gramps."

Sarutobi smiled seeing his young charges face.

_Minato had the same look around Kushina._ He looked up. _Kami, if I've ever done anything right or even if my soul should be damned to the fiery pits of hell, please let this couple have good fortune and a long life together._

He went to pay for the kimono and gown and then lead a still grinning Naruto towards the temple.

XX

The simple ceremony attended by Ino's parents, the Hokage, Old man Ichiraku and his daughter, along with Shikamaru, Choji and their parents who had been invited by Izumi.

Ino nearly killed Shikamaru who coughed when the priest asked "If there is anyone here who thinks this couple should not be married…"

After the kiss, which had many wondering how long the pair of blonds could hold their breath, and the older females smiling at the new couple there had been photos and Ino laughed when Shikamaru saw them as sixteen year olds.

"What did you two do now?" he asked leaning against a bench.

"What do you mean Shika?" Ino said as she watched her father talking with Naruto and the Hokage.

"You weren't sixteen yesterday Ino." He said with a grunt.

"Well if you must know, Naruto and I with the permission of the Hokage used a special device to train."

Shikaku smiled. "The legendary chamber? How's it like?"

Shikamaru glared at his father, but was curious as well.

"Well, an hour in there translates to a year. During that time we worked out."

"And decided to marry Naruto?" Shikamaru asked and Ino smiled at the jealous tone in her friends' voice. She couldn't help it and reached out and pinched his cheek. "Don't worry little Shika, your still one of my best friends."

"Troublesome blonds." He huffed and went to talk to Naruto. Choji stepped up and smiled. "You look beautiful Ino." The larger boy said as he gave her a hug. "And if Naruto makes you happy, I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you Choji. What's this I hear you joined the civilian militia?"

He laughed. "Well, you know we only act as city guard for private areas since the ninja forces have so much. Hell the police force is still nothing without the Uchiha's. It gives me time to help mom with the restaurant and I guard places like the academy or the hospital." He shrugged. "I just, I didn't think the life of a ninja was for me…are, are you mad? I broke up the Ino-Shika-Cho dream."

Ino hugged her friend. "No. I always want what is best for my friends. And if this makes you happy, then do it."

Choji smiled. "And don't worry about Shika. He just doesn't want anything to change and then I join the civilian militia and you become a beautiful woman and get married."

Ino was about to respond when a laughing voice from behind her interrupted. "Are you hitting on my wife Akamichi."

"She's too good for you Uzumaki." Choji fired back. The two were friends in a certain way from the academy.

"Of course she is, but once Ino-hime gets an idea in her mind…."

"She becomes to troublesome." Shikamaru said from the side.

Ino looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. He nodded and she smiled.

"Now, I believe we have time for dinner and dancing before we leave." Naruto said.

"Alright." Choji said rubbing his hands together. Ino saw the Hokage wince as both Choji and his dad looked ready for the dinner part.

"Where are we going?" Ino asked.

"Well for dinner, I thought Chen's." Naruto said not meeting her eye.

"That's not what I meant." Ino said adding a slight growl to her voice.

"Look out Naruto, she gets bossy." Shikamaru teased.

"Bossy nothing Shika. She gets downright pushy and isn't above physical torture." Naruto joked and catching her hand kissed her palm. "But its one of the things I love about her."

"And what else?" Inoichi smirked.

"Well, she does this thing with her…" Ino's hand covered his mouth and Inoichi looked pale.

"I shouldn't have asked. I know better." The older blond muttered knowing he had walked into it with his question.

Izumi patted her husbands' arm. "So, what are your plans?"

Naruto smiled. "Well, I'm aware we need to be back before team placements, so I thought we'd do a small honeymoon and then a longer one later."

Ino smiled.

"Sadly the old man still hasn't told me who our teammate or sensei are."

"Surprises are good for you." The Hokage said as he tilted his hat.

"I'll remember that when I show Konohamaru my Kage Killer."

Several of the adults looked at Naruto and Ino sighed, "You asked for it Lord Hokage. He's taken it as a personal challenge now."

"Shikaku smirked. "A Kage Killer?"

Naruto's hands went to position, but Ino grabbed it and shook her head. "Sorry, but its an A to S ranked secret technique, one that I won't let him use." She said.

Now curiosity was getting the best of them all, but the newlyweds smiled, then turned and entered Chen's.

Sarutobi went to the manager and told him to send him the bill and closed the door after hanging a "PRIVATE PARTY" sign on the door. Naruto asked the Hokage, why no one was yelling at him like they usually did.

"Because my boy, your sixteen, where as before you were thirteen and wearing orange clothing."

"Thanks Ojii-san…for everything."

"No, thank you, for allowing a foolish old man to witness your wedding."

Naruto laughed. "Are you kidding old man, your family."

Between dinner and dancing they all had a good time. Ino smiled as she hugged her parents and promised they'd be back by Friday.

"Ready love?" he asked as they walked out the village gates.

"For what?"

Naruto smiled as his hands went thru the motions. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

He shouted after wiping his blood along the way.

Thunder and lightening flashed across the sky. The couple rose up into the air as underneath them a monstrous cloud of smoke formed.

Ino looked down while holding onto her husband's arm and smiled. They were standing atop the head of the legendary nine tailed fox. "Hey Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said.

"**Brat."**

"Let's go. Ino-hime and I have a honeymoon."

The giant fox that towered over the Hokage Monument grunted and leapt.

People in Konoha that had been out and witnessed this needed a change of shorts. There were several reports of heart attacks and a mass stampede to the bar. Nearly a hundred reports on the Hokage's desk by morning of ninja swearing they saw the Kyuubi and were drunk on duty.

Sarutobi who had seen it sighed. "Naruto…" he muttered as the prankster and his new bride left him a hell of a mess to clean up.

"Friday's too soon." He muttered and lit his pipe.

XX

Chapter 9

Ino Uzumaki smiled as she snuggled into her husband's chest. She smiled as she slowly traced the seal mark on his stomach.

_The wedding night was better than the first one oh Kami there's something to be said with experience._

She smiled. _And how many women can say the same man broke their 'cherry' twice?_

Closing her eyes she recalled their arrival to the costal town. It had a hotel and hot spring. Naruto got them the 'Kage Suite' and she smiled as she remembered being carried over the threshold, the soak in the room's private hot spring, the first time they made love.

_Love nothing that was a rut to end all ruts. I should have known teasing him over the past year in hyper time would come back and bite me._ She giggled as she felt the love bites he'd left on parts of her body let her know they were there.

_I told him to bite me, and the goofball did._ She smiled as she remembered the second time, it was slow, and he brought her close several times, only to back off and start again.

_Kami, my husband is so gifted, I just want to shout from the top of the Hokage Monument how great a lover he is and then inform all the other women that they lost out as Naruto is off the market._

Her eyes rested on the wedding band on her left hand. _How did he find it? He told me last time he found it while he was on a mission to Spring Country, but he did it._

Ino smiled a content smile the soft snores of her husband told her that he was sound asleep.

_Poor dear. I wore him out, but then six times is something._ She smiled again.

_I wonder how the village handled seeing Kyuubi as a summon?_ She giggled. _Naruto's always a show off. I didn't expect him to do that, but Kami, it was something riding the fox here then walking into town._

She felt his arm around her squeeze a bit and he was back to sleep, a soft snore.

Ino was too wired to sleep. _Hell I feel like I can do several C-Rank missions right now._ She continued to trace the seal on his stomach.

She thought of her father's reactions and while she knew it hadn't been fair of how she cheated to marry Naruto. _But Kami, I can't do this without him. Daddy will just have to get over it quicker this time._

Her leg entwined with Naruto's she studied his features. _The time in the chamber has worked miracles. Not only is he physically fit, but with our knowledge we won't be stumbling around trying to learn, we will be going on the offensive this time._

She felt his arm tighten. "Ino-chan…" he mumbled. Ino looked up and saw his blue eyes looking at her.

"I'm here love." She whispered. "Good." He mumbled as he held her tighter and drifted back to sleep.

_I knew he'd have dreams…Kami, don't let them get too bad._

Ino watched her husband sleep it was something that was a little secret. She loved watching him so at peace, she did it when they dated, and it continued on up until the day he was killed.

_I won't let it happen. If the Uchiha even THINKS in the wrong direction I will scramble his mind to the point he thinks he's an eight-year-old girl and I'll let Moegi braid his hair in pigtails._

Ino spent time just watching him sleep, her thoughts bouncing from topic to topic. She knew that they would have to go back to Konoha tomorrow.

_Naruto's going to meet Konohamaru, and show him the ninja centerfold jutsu…I refuse to call it sexy jutsu, despite how hot he looks as a woman._

Ino giggled. They'd experimented once. Naruko as Ino dubbed her husband's female form had surprised her one night. _So unfair that he/she can wind me up like that. And then that bath and massage…_

Ino blushed as she recalled what her husband had done to her that night in his female form. _I am not into women, but because I knew it was Naruto, it was okay._

Of course he'd poked fun at her for days asking her what she thought of their female friends and flirting with her, popping up around town as Naruko and eating things suggestively.

_I attacked him that night, I think I cracked my hip with the amount of sex we had that night._ Ino thought with a naughty grin tainted with humor.

Ino also recalled the funeral for Jiraiya, how broken Naruto had been. _This time he's not dying of anything but old age…or a Tsunade beating._

Ino knew it was going to be hard to keep things the same and alter things at the same time, but with her husband, the Prank Master from hell, she knew they could do it.

_That and so much more, we will do it all._ She thought as she finally drifted off to sleep. She knew Naruto would wake up fully in a few hours and she was glad to once more have the stamina and endurance to keep up with him.

_I'll send a nice gift to the Hokage for letting us use that._ She thought as sleep claimed her.

XX

Back in Konoha Sakura was looking for Ino in all their usual hangout places, a.k.a. meaning places where they could watch Sasuke.

With a sigh she figured her blond rival must be minding her parents flower shop, so leaving her vantage point where she was watching Sasuke tend his garden, she headed back towards the shopping district.

She entered the shop to find Izumi Yamanaka behind the counter humming. "Oh, hello Sakura." The elder woman said.

"Mrs. Yamanaka. Is Ino around?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm sorry dear, she's away on her honeymoon. I thought she'd told you before she left."

Sakura froze. "H-H-Honeymoon?" _Wait. Sasuke-kun was at his apartment, I didn't see Ino…_

"Why yes dear. Her and Naruto should be back tomorrow afternoon."

"B-B-But she's too young to get married!" Sakura said.

"No, Ino's sixteen dear."

"That's not possible. She's the same age as I am…and I'm only thirteen!" Sakura said.

Izumi smiled as she was arranging a set of flowers for delivery. "I thought you knew. Ino and Naruto spent time in the Hokage's chamber, they aged three years during their training. You should have seen Inoichi's face when he'd signed the contract that morning figuring he'd have years to intimidate Naruto. Three hours later both come back sixteen years old and Ino says she's activating the contract."

Sakura was dazed with the information.

"B-B…Naruto?" she looked at Izumi confused.

"He's such a sweet boy. So caring about Ino." Ino's mom said.

"But Ino is in love with Sasuke!" Sakura said.

Izumi looked at her. "I don't understand Sakura dear. I'm very certain Ino's in love with Naruto. You should have seen the two of them at the wedding ceremony it was so sweet. The way they moved, I'd have sworn they'd been married for years. Naruto was very attending of Ino, and he knew all her favorites."

Sakura was dazed. "I…I need to go…um, bye Mrs. Yamanaka." She backed out of the flower shop.

Izumi shrugged then smiled. "I hope those two are making me grandbabies." She sighed as she got a look on her face. Inoichi walked in and saw the look on his wife's face and frowned. _Can't kill the boy. But he's defiling my precious daughter…but that's his wife now…but that's my baby girl…_

A sigh from his wife told him all he needed. _You better keep her happy, or they won't find the pieces._

XX

Naruto woke to a series of violent sneezes. Ino who'd woken on the first one sat up and looked at him. "You better not be coming down with something love."

Naruto shook his head once the sneeze stopped. "I think someone's talking about me."

Ino smiled. "Probably mom. She was so happy at the wedding and reception."

Naruto smiled. "I know for a fact, she's happy to see you married. In fact I have a direct order from your mother."

"Oh?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. She said, and I quote, 'I want lots of grandbabies.' End quote."

Ino smiled. "Hm, now that's an order I wouldn't mind following." She leaned in and kissed him.

"But?" he asked as she pulled back.

"Well, how about we practice…a lot, but no babies until…"

"Eighteen?"

Ino smiled as she kissed him again. "Mind reader."

"Nope. Just learned to understand my wife and her wants and needs."

"Oh really?" Ino said with a grin as she straddled him. "And what are my wants and needs right now, oh husband dear?"

Naruto smiled as he felt her grinding into him, his whole length buried in her.

"Why, to make you scream my name and orgasm multiple times before we shower and have breakfast of course."

"And…ooooh…what…mmmm…what do…oooooo…I waaaaant….for breakfast?" Ino asked as her husband began to match her rhythm.

"Whatever is on the menu." He whispered into her ear as he lightly nipped it.

"I love my husband."

"And I love my wife."

Breakfast ended up waiting until lunch as the happy couple's shower turned into water Olympics. Ino was happy to say Gold medals were in high demand there.

Their short honeymoon was nearly over, and they would soon go back to Konoha. But they knew that no matter what, they would be having fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Chapter 10

Sarutobi looked out the window and knew that today would be the day that the Uzumaki's returned. He looked at the papers on his desk.

_He just had to summon the Kyuubi. If not for the fact that most people believe it was a genjutsu, then the council would be going more spar. I spent most of the day yesterday calming them down, I told them Naruto was out of the village and there was no way the fox could escape._

He puffed on his pipe and sighed. _And Izumi comes to me yesterday evening and admits about telling the Haruno girl about the chamber. Inoichi was not pleased with having to perform so many mind wipes last night._

The Third Hokage puffed on his pipe some more. _The adult shinobi know about the chamber and its limitations._

He looked at the wall. _It will be three years before anyone can use it again. There's no limit on the length of time, but once the door is opened after the timer goes off it will take a year for every hour to recharge the time matrix._

Shaking his head he looked at the requests on his desk. _Danzo wants Naruto for his Root program, that's not happening._ He stamped denied on the sheet and moved it o the pile. He read the next sheet and stamped denied as well.

He spent an hour doing paperwork when he finally got to one that made him pause. _What do we have here?_ He read the form and smiled.

"Good idea Asuma." He muttered. "But you're too late. There is no Ino Yamanaka, and separating her from her husband would be very bad…for me, and the Akimichi has gone to the civilian guard."

He put that aside to talk with his son later.

He read the next form and shook his head.

"You know Ino-hime, for the self styled Professor, he goes about things the hard way." A voice said and the Hokage looked up.

"Naruto." He said with a grin. "Ino." He gave her a bow of the head. "Enjoy your honeymoon?"

"We did, but we're not sharing the details Lord Hokage." Ino said. He looked at them both. Naruto was wearing black ninja pants and a black jacket over a mesh shirt. His hitai-ate was turned into a belt. Ino was wearing a modified battle dress with shorts.

"Denying an old man simple pleasures." He mock pouted.

Ino snorted. "Old man has a hand and a porn novel in his desk."

The Hokage goggled at her while Naruto laughed outright.

"I should warn you Ojii-san, Ino's got a mouth on her and isn't afraid to use it." Naruto said.

"You didn't complain this morning love." Ino said with a wink.

The Hokage worked with all his years to keep his face expressionless at this. "Yes, well…" he said with a cough. "Now that you are back…" he looked at Naruto. "What possessed you to summon the Kyuubi like that? Do you know how busy I've been putting out the concerns raised by the council, and all the mind wipe jutsu's I authorized by ANBU for that stunt?"

Naruto looked at him and shrugged. "Tell the council the Kyuubi's tamed and is now a summon of Konoha. Tell them she's dead and her successor to make amends gave me a summon contract. Tell them whatever you want Ojii-san, but Ino and I don't give a damn about their wrinkled asses wants and desires."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, I'm trying to keep them from executing you."

Ino snorted. "We talked about this while on our honeymoon. My husband will not be a whipping boy for the council nor the villagers."

"What my lovely wife means Ojii-san, is that expect there to be an increase of visitations to the hospital."

Sarutobi sighed. Ino and Naruto put their Ninja ID cards on his desk. "We would have been here sooner, but we had to get this done."

Sarutobi looked at them and saw that the couple was in each other's photo. On Naruto's card Ino was standing behind her seated husband with her head on his shoulder, both of them grinning at the camera.

On Ino's card, she was sitting on her husband's lap, her arm around his shoulders and looking at the camera, he saw that in both ID's the blonds were giving the camera the finger.

"Retake them." He ordered.

"No." the Uzumaki's said unison.

"Its disrespectful." The Hokage tried.

"I retake my photo Ojii-san, and the finger will be the least of the worries what I'll expose." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Ino said then she got a grin. "But we could do something…racy?"

Naruto looked at her and had a lecherous grin. "Oh like that scene from chapter 7 of Icha Icha Beach Fantasy?"

The Hokage had a distant look that took over his eyes then blew backwards with a nosebleed.

"All too easy." Ino said as she sat on the edge of the desk. She wiggled her finger at her husband in a 'Come here' motion. Naruto did, standing between his wife's legs. "We've got some time before Konohamaru shows up. Want to test the desk?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Ino laughed. "I would, but we shouldn't with the Hokage here, he might suffer heart failure."

Naruto pouted.

They heard a groan and the blonds decided to have some more fun at the Hokage's expense.

"OOOOOOH….YES…YES…YEEEEEEEEES!" Ino moaned as Naruto hid his grin by putting his head into his wife's chest.

Behind them they heard a thump and they looked over to see the Hokage unconscious again.

"Weak Ojii-san. Very weak." Naruto said with a sigh.

XX

Sarutobi had his chair upright and was glaring at the blonds when the door banged open.

"On guard old man!" a boy that caused Naruto to smile rushed in, only to have his entrance ruined by tripping over his own feet. Following the boy was a man in a black jumpsuit and a Jounin, his hitai-ate worn like a bandanna over his black hair, and small, round, black sunglasses, that reminded Naruto and Ino of one of their classmates.

As the kid hit the ground with a cry of "OOOOWWWW!" Naruto shared a look with the embarrassed Hokage, then a small grin with Ino, then his gaze went back to the interrupting duo in the doorway.

"I get it! It's a trap, right old man? Your still clever." The boy cried sitting up and holding his head.

Naruto watched as Ebisu shove his sunglasses back up along his nose with his middle finger, before swiftly asking, "A-are you alright honored Grandson? And for the record there are no traps here!"

Naruto kept the disbelief off his face. _And this man is a Jounin. Sheesh._ Then remembering his part in all of this sighed.

"What's going on? Who's he kid? And who the hell is the geek?" Naruto said.

"Kid?" Konohamaru yelped.

Ebisu's head whipped around to stare in surprise and then disgust at Naruto as he finally recognized him. Ino growled at the man for this look.

Sarutobi, even warned ahead of time of the event by the blond pair watched the scene before him with a growing sense of dread. The words 'Kage Killer' filtered thru his mind as well as he recalled Naruto warning him about his first meeting with his grandson, who just had to open his mouth and provoke the blond.

"Aha! So you tripped me! It was you right?" the boy cried out just before Naruto appeared before him in a flash, Ino leaning against the desk shaking her head at her husbands actions.

Naruto grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground with ease.

"You fell over your own feet!" Naruto yelled back.

"Unhand him at once Demon!" Ebisu snapped. "That boy happens to be Konohamaru, the grandson of our revered Third Lord Hokage!" he continued joining the yelling and pointing at the Hokage, who looked like he'd love to be anywhere but in the room at the moment.

Ino had always wondered how this meeting went, despite Naruto and Kon telling her several times, she'd had doubts. _It's exactly like they said._ She thought.

She watched as Naruto looked at her and winked then turned back to look at the kid in his grasp, and she could almost feel him laughing from here as the kid challenged him.

"So? Take your best shot! I dare you!"

"Like I care stupid!" Naruto yelled right back, dropping him to the ground and then smacked him soundly atop the head.

Konohamaru cried in pain again, while Ebisu looked like he was about to suffer a heart attack. "I don't care if you were the Hokage's grandmother."

He looked at the Hokage who was trying to keep a straight face. "You think this is funny Ojii-san?"

Ino watched her husband's hands go thru the motions and she sighed, closing her eyes.

_I will not be tempted._ She kept the mantra going in her mind.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Ino couldn't help but peek to see both Ebisu and the Hokage blown back from nosebleeds.

She sighed and turned to look. _Yep, there she is in all her glory._ Ino studied her husband's ninja centerfold. _And she still has bigger boobs than me, so not fair._ Ino looked on as the naked, whisker marked, narrow waist, large D-cup sized, blond pigtail girl put a finger to her lip and mock pouted.

"Perverts." She said cutely.

Naruto released the form. "Hungry dear?" He asked looking at Ino and saw her glazed look and smiled. Taking her hand he pulled her from the room while Konohamaru poked his grandfather then looked to where the blond had left. "Wicked." He leapt over his unconscious teacher and hurried after the blonds.

_He's got to teach me that!_ Konohamaru thought.

XX

"He's back there." Ino said as they sat eating at the dango stand.

"I know. Pathetic isn't it." Naruto said as he sipped his soup. "Closet pervert's got him believing that there are short cuts to becoming Hokage."

"You go play. I'm going to stop in and see mom…" Ino said and paused. "Actually, I'm going to clean your apartment, and we'll see mom tonight."

"Don't want to go alone love?" Naruto asked with a grin. Ino shot him one of her own. "If you're feeling so brave, I'll let you handle mom then."

"Er, seven o'clock sound good too you honey?" the whiskered blond asked.

"That will be fine." Ino kissed him on the cheek. "Now, go play…and remember ignore the idiots, we'll deal with them all soon enough."

Naruto sighed as he watched her walk towards his…their apartment. _Really going to need a different place. Wish Ojii-san would give me my inheritance, but Baa-chan said I had to be eighteen before that can happen. _He thought of the Fifth with a hint of sadness.

Paying the bill he wandered the streets, well aware of his shadow.

"Alright Konohamaru, come on out." He said when they were near the park.

_This is going to be fun. And this time Ko, you and I are going to do this right. I'll teach you the sexy jutsu, but there will be training as well. You're too damn precious to me. You're my little brother and I will keep you safe._

Naruto turned as the boy dropped the mirror sheet.

"Come with me if you want to learn and become Hokage." Naruto said and the boy's eyes widened.

_It's good to be me sometimes._ Naruto thought as he led the wide-eyed boy away.

XX

Ino was walking the street, a smile on her face. Many of the villagers were looking at her strangely, like they recognized her but couldn't place her. She laughed as she recalled the looks Naruto got, but none of the hostility.

_Until they can place him, he should be fine._

She rounded and corner and was staggered.

"Excuse me miss, I wasn't…Ino?"

Ino sighed. "Hello Sakura. Lovely day isn't it?"

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

Ino smiled. _The Hokage mentioned that he had daddy fix mom's slip, hmm._

"The Hokage used a special one time only jutsu on me and Naruto." She said seeing the wide-eyed look from her former friend. "We just got back from our honeymoon, and…"

"HONEYMOON? But you love Sasuke!"

Ino looked at the pink haired girl. "We went over this already once before Sakura. I love Naruto. And I would strongly suggest you not insult my husband around me again, or I will pummel you into the ground."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed several times. "I know he did something to you. You like Sasuke as much as I do. You wouldn't go for the dead last…"

Sakura quickly found herself pinned to the wall of the nearby building, the blonds hand pressed against her throat.

"That's it." Ino snarled. "I will let you run your mouth for only so long forehead. But you will not insult my husband around me ever again."

Sakura's eyes widened as the slightly older girl growled at her.

"Y-what's happened to you Ino?" she hissed out as the hand tightened around her throat.

"I grew up and found my happy ever after." Ino said. "Don't cross me Sakura. You're my friend, but Naruto is my heart and soul as I am his."

"W-why?" The green-eyed girl was having trouble drawing air.

"I'll explain it when you're older." Ino let her go and she sagged to the ground gasping for air.

"I'll be your friend Sakura, I'd like to talk with you, but you need to break your mentality, or I will and trust me, you won't like how I go about it." Ino looked up and down the street. No one had seen the confrontation. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to clean an apartment until we get some missions under our belts to buy some place else."

Ino started walking away. Sakura was still in shock, but her inner self added her two cents.

_**Talk with her. See what happened. Offer to help clean.**_

"I-Ino…" Sakura said waiting until the now older blond turned. "Would…would you like some help?"

Ino looked at her, finally after what seemed like an eternity to the thirteen-year-old pink haired teen, Ino nodded. "Sure. Come on."

Ino turned and waited. _Whatever you have planed forehead, it won't work._ She smiled to herself. _Of course I can't wait for you to see the new and improved Naruto with muscles and oozing sex appeal._

Ino's laughter disturbed Sakura as they walked the streets.

At a training ground across town a blond whisker marked teen shivered. _What is she planning to do to me this time?_

Shaking his head he watched as Konohamaru tried again, this time there was a fat pug faced girl wearing a blue bathing suit.

_Sigh, I forgot about this. This will take a while._ Naruto thought as he helped Konohamaru dispel the jutsu and worked with him some more.

"You need to picture it in your mind Ko."

"W-What did you call me?" the younger boy asked.

"Ko. It's a nickname. I mean, Konohamaru is great and all, but…it's a mouthful to say all the time. And it fits you."

"Ko." The dark haired boy said again and grinned. "I like it boss."

Naruto shook his head. "Naruto. We're friends…rivals."

"Rivals?" Ko asked.

"Well we both want to be Hokage, right?" Naruto asked with a grin. Ko nodded his head so quick, Naruto was amazed the boy didn't snap his neck.

"Remember, no matter what anyone says, the path to the Hokage is hard work, and dedication. There are no short cuts. Ask the old man. He wasn't handed the job, he bled buckets, sweated and shed gallon of tears. He buried friends and loved ones and he has to send his precious people, those in this village out to possibly die with any mission."

Konohamaru looked shocked.

"Hokage is a position where you get respect, true, but that respect has to be earned and maintained. The Old Man's family, all of Konoha is his to protect, and when you or I become Hokage, it will be up to us to do that as well. If you're just looking to become Hokage to be cool, give up now."

Konohamaru sat down to think, Naruto let him. _I know this is not how it went last time bro, but you need to learn that this isn't a game. I won't let you die this time._

Naruto focused on his current pupil. "Now remember, picture the image in your mind as you gather the chakra."

XX

Chapter 11

"OIROKE NO JUTSU!" Konohamru yelled and another _poof_ of smoke engulfed him. Naruto backed up seeing a very old female version of the Third Hokage.

"Ko…do you need to speak with someone?" He asked. For the last hour the boy had hit everywhere around the mark, except the one he was supposed to get with his sexy jutsu.

_Man those were some ugly…no, FUGLY women he turned into. Now I know where the phrase, "a face only a mother could love" came from._ Naruto thought with a full body shudder.

Konohamaru released the jutsu.

"What am I doing wrong bro?" he asked with a sulking voice.

Half an hour into the training, Ko began calling Naruto brother. The blond let it go as it was better than Boss.

"Hm. Form the ram seal." Naruto said as he used a jutsu Tsunade had taught him to read someone's chakra levels. _We'll he's on fumes that could matter._ The blond thought.

"Let's get a bite to eat." The blond led the ragged younger boy towards town. Naruto was tempted to stop at Ichiraku's Ramen stand, but Ino had put her delicate foot down. _Hard._ The blond thought. _I'm allowed ramen once a week only. She is so mean._ He whined, but then he saw a familiar stand and got an idea.

"Come on Ko, I feel like dango." Naruto led him into the dango stand, a grin forming on his face as he saw the pineapple style ponytail and mesh wearing kunoichi.

_Bingo._ "Grab a seat." Naruto said as they took a booth so he could keep an eye on Anko who was sitting at the bar eating dango and reading a book.

_This is going to be easy._ Naruto thought with a mental grin that if possible would have split his face in two.

XX

"Gah." Ino said as she shoved more garbage into the bag. "I swear, if I find out who did this I am hanging them from the pole atop the Hokage's tower by their reproductive organs using senbon needles."

The door had been smashed in, the place looked like it had been set fire and it had taken the fire department sometime to put it out.

Sakura was using a large broom to push debris into a pile. "Why would someone do this?" the pink haired genin asked.

_Because my husband is the container to the nine-tailed fox that ravaged Konoha thirteen years ago. You didn't find out until a mission went wrong and he leapt at you in a semi-transformed state._ Ino thought.

"People are stupid." Ino said. She'd found her husband's hide hole and his precious items were intact. "I think I'm going to ask mom if we can stay there until we can get a newer apartment."

Sakura nodded. "This place looks like a total loss. I can't believe they did so much damage."

_Believe it forehead. And this isn't from one go this is years and years of this. Naruto can only do so many repairs on the money he had. Crap, we're going to be doing D-rank missions again._ Ino thought and shuddered at some of the D-rank missions that were chores no one wanted to do.

Sakura picked up a photo. "Naruto spends a lot of time around the Hokage."

Ino looked over the other girls shoulder and saw the photo. It was of Naruto at age five wearing the Hokage's hat and robes while the Third stood next to him smiling.

"The old man is all Naruto's had. I think that was the day the orphanage threw Naruto out for the last time."

"Last time?" Sakura asked.

"Never mind forehead. So, you ready to be a ninja?" _Not. You are so going to suck._ Ino thought.

"Yeah. I hope I'm with Sasuke-kun…"

_And she's off. Does she even know what that sounds like? God, fan girls, we are the bane of the real kunoichi. I am so glad I am way past that stage and a happily married woman whose husband is very adventurous in the bedroom._

"Hey pig, why are you grinning like that?" Sakura asked.

Ino smiled. "I'll tell you when you're older…or when you're not stuffing your bra with toilet paper."

Sakura gasped and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am all natural."

"Sure you are, and Lady Tsunade isn't called the Legendary Sucker." Ino snarked.

XX

500 miles from Konoha a blond woman playing a slot machine sneezes several times and whines as she loses again. _Damn it. Almost won. _"Shizune! Bring my bag!"

XX

Three hours later…

Ino shakes her head. "Thanks for the help Sakura. I think I'll just wait here for Naruto and we'll crash at my folks. At least there I know I have a bed with springs."

"Ew, Pig. I really don't want to know what you do with Naruto."

Ino laughed. "Are you certain about that? My whiskered honey can go all night long…"

Sakura covered her ears and Ino laughed. _Man, I forgot how much fun this could be._

XX

Naruto sat on the tree branch watching as Anko drove Konohamaru to the ground. _Give her a chance and she can show them all. When it comes out that Anko's trained Konohamaru…_ he laughed as the younger boy was dodging and ducking as Anko was using kunai and shuriken to work on his speed.

_And to think it will only cost me buying her diner twice a week and a sparing partner every Saturday unless missions come up._

Naruto smiled, he had his friend back and it didn't take until he was eighteen this time.

_Granted sixteen and married IS rather awesome, but Anko-chan became my friend and I missed her._

The discussion over lunch had been vile, disgusting, filled with innuendo and bad jokes. The raw flirting had the waitress afraid to come near their table and the bartender had been forced to deal with them, and since Anko was their best customer, he'd put up with a lot of shit during that lunch.

Pulling out he pocket watch that the Hokage had given him on his wedding day, he looked and sighed.

_Playtime is nearly over. Closet pervert shall be here soon._

"Anko-chan, timeout." He called and dropped to the ground. Ko dropped to the ground on his stomach, panting for air.

"Aw, but he was getting better." The woman whined.

"I know, and we can do this again tomorrow. But right now we have a closet pervert inbound and I want Ko here to show him my special jutsu that deals with people like him."

"Can I watch at least?" Anko asked.

Naruto smiled and held up two items. One was a boxed order of dango, the other was a digital camera.

Anko smiled, took both and leapt away. Naruto looked back at Konohamaru who still looked like he wanted to vomit his entire intestines out in one go.

"I hate you." The dark haired boy said. Naruto smiled. "You'll thank me for this later. With Anko teaching you how to dodge while building up your chakra reserves, you'll be miles ahead of your classmates, and remember ask your uncle or the old man to teach you the Sarutobi family style. Start it now." Naruto said.

Konohamaru was looking at him now and Naruto smiled seeing that Ko was breathing a bit better already. "Now I want you too…"

"Ah-ha! Finally found you." Ebisu said appearing from a tree branch.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We weren't hiding. We've been here nearly all damn day except for lunch."

_Shesh, how this boner ever made Jonin I'll never know, because he may be a Jonin, but I still think he's a Chunin, I mean seriously, handicapping Ko with that bullshit about shortcuts, that just hurts him down the road you fucking closet pervert._

While he'd been ranting, Konohamaru had confronted his teacher and managed to pull off the sexy jutsu. Naruto watched as Ebisu got control of himself and didn't show a reaction, which then made

_And Ko did pull it off, now to deal with the asshole._

Naruto's sexy jutsu followed by the Harem Jutsu left Ebisu in the dust and Konohamaru swearing to pick up his training with the 'Psycho Lady' and he'd do whatever Naruto said.

Patting the younger boy on the head the pair stepped on Ebisu as they walked away, Naruto grinding his heel into the man's balls for being a closet pervert and nearly ruining Ko's education with his "Short cut" speech.

"See you later bro!" Konohamaru said as he rushed off towards home. Naruto smiled as he thought he'd already made improvements. _Later Ko, and this time you will live and you'll be the best damn Hokage Konoha ever sees._

Naruto headed for his apartment wondering if Ino had given up yet. _I think I have enough for a hotel for a couple nights before we start working and getting mission pay._ The blond thought.

Villagers were looking at him, not able to recognize him as he was older than they last saw him. He grinned mentally. _Who knew what a difference three years in age can make, that as well as new clothes and long hair._

He looked at his clothes. _But I do miss my orange clothes, they were bright and happy…(sigh) and of course screamed "Here I am, Kill me now!"_ Naruto thought as he climbed the stairs. He paused seeing the door was just resting over the entrance and sighed.

"INO-HIME! I'M HOME!" he called out as he moved the door aside and turned to see Ino and Sakura amid the debris. "Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto said walking past her and kissing Ino before stepping away.

"Not any longer." Ino said. "Place was trashed when we got here. We tried cleaning." His wife said looking around the burned out hovel that for thirteen years had been his home.

With a sigh he and Ino shared a look and he nodded. "We can stay at a hotel until we start getting mission pay and find somewhere else." Naruto said.

"I'll just get my stuff from the bedroom and…"

"I already tossed those orange monstrosities out." Ino said and she smiled seeing his shoulders slump. "They wouldn't have fit anyway sweetie."

_Damn. There goes the idea of turning the jackets into vests._ Naruto thought. "I was getting some personal items is all." He said covering his thoughts.

"Okay. Sakura, would you like to come to my folks with us?" Ino asked.

Ino turned and saw Sakura looking dazedly at where Naruto had been. Ino laughed at the slightly glassy look and the hint of drool.

"I warned you." Ino said.

No reaction.

"Forehead?"

Nothing.

"BREATHE DAMN IT!" Ino yelled and shook her friend.

"Ino…" Sakura said with a daze.

"What?"

"W-Who was that?"

"That was Naruto. You know, the guy I married."

"Oh." Sakura slumped to the ground and Ino couldn't help it, she laughed her ass off. Naruto came out hearing the yell.

"What the hell? What did you do to her Ino-hime?" Naruto asked his wife.

"Me? Nu-uh. This is all you husband mine. Sakura it seems couldn't comprehend the hunk you are and her mind short circuited."

Naruto looked at the girl he had a crush on and in a past life was a teammate to and shook his head. "Women. Never understand them in a million years." He muttered and went back to the bedroom.

Ino laughed some more before using a Suiton jutsu that sent a jet of water into her friends face. Sakura sat up sputtering and looked around wildly.

"Did I fall asleep?" the pink haired teen asked.

Ino smirked. "Nope. You passed out after seeing my sweat covered husband walk through the door."

Sakura's mind supplied the image and she blushed. Ino smiled. "Just remember Forehead, he's off the market."

"I…What are you talking about Ino? Sasuke is way hotter." Sakura said, but Ino saw her friends eyes travel back towards the bedroom door where they could hear Naruto moving things around.

"If you like scrawny, pale and a personality of a dead fish." Ino said. "I prefer someone explosive, will love me tender and give me hot passionate sex when…"

Sakura blew back from a nosebleed when Ino mentioned sex. The blond kunoichi smiled. "Score." She turned back to the door seeing Naruto walking out wearing a shirt that was very tight, as he'd built a better frame. "And I will again tonight she muttered wiping a trickle of blood from her own nose.

"Now I know you did something this time Ino-hime." Naruto said seeing Sakura unconscious with a nosebleed and a huge grin that reminded him of Ojii-san's earlier.

Ino shrugged helplessly. "We'll stay with my folks until we get a new place." Ino told her husband.

Naruto gulped. "Um…lamby toes…You're aware that your dad wants to kill me already."

Ino waved it off. "We're married. Mom will contain him." Ino took the bag from her husband. "Now, grab forehead, we'll drop her off at her mom's."

Naruto sighed and picked up the now younger girl. "Work, work, work."

"Yes, but you've got to admit, the incentives are the best." Ino said kissing his cheek. "You can shower at my folks, I take it your training with Konohamaru went well?"

"It went great." Naruto said as they walked the streets, the pink haired girl snuggling into his chest with a grin on her face.

"Got Anko to help out…"

Ino smiled. "Already looking for that threesome?"

Naruto grunted.

"Mmmm, Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she snuggled in more and inhaled his scent. Naruto looked at Ino who had the same surprised look on her face that was on his. "Well, we know now who is looking for a threesome." He joked.

They reached the Haruno's and Ino knocked. Sakura's mom opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Mrs. Haruno. Sakura passed out, we're just bringing her home before heading to my folks." Ino said.

The pink haired woman looked at Ino then blinked. "Ino?"

"Yup."

"Oh, that's right, your mother mentioned you got caught in some kind of forbidden jutsu and aged a bit."

Ino blinked. _Mom…she's as bad as Sakura's mom when she gossips._

"Yeah…um, this is my husband Naruto." Ino said.

"Yes, your mother mentioned him as well. Come on in." Naruto still carrying the unconscious teen looked around. "Her room's at the end of the hall past the stairs."

Naruto followed Ino and once in Sakura's room put the girl down on the bed.

As they returned to the living room they found Mrs. Haruno waiting.

"A cup of tea?" she offered.

"Um, no thank you. We need to visit my folks. Our apartment was firebombed while we were on our honeymoon." Ino said.

"Oh, how terrible." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Well if you need a place, I still have that extra room upstairs."

Ino bowed. "Thank you Mrs. Haruno. We'll keep that in mind."

She headed for the door, Naruto ahead of her. "Nice meeting you ma'am." He said.

"You too Naruto."

XX

The pair escaped to the street.

"I repeat, weird." Naruto said as they walked.

Ino nodded. Then smiled as Naruto spun her into his arms. "I missed you." He said as he nibbled her neck.

"mmm." Ino's mind was shutting down. "We shouldn't do this in the middle of the street." She muttered as she fought to form the words. "Your all sweaty."

Naruto smiled as he nibbled her neck. "And you can make me more sweaty." He said with each nip on his wife's neck.

Ino was finding it hard to think. She knew her earlier teasing had gotten him in the mood.

The clearing of a throat caused the pair to leap apart.

_Of all the people to find us, it has to be him. _Ino thought.

Standing several feet away, his lone eye forming the U-shape that indicated a smile was none other than Kakashi Hatake. In his hand was the familiar orange book that Ino would never admit to having the whole collection in a secret place under her bed.

_Which reminds me…I need to pack those up later._

"You really shouldn't be doing that in the middle of the street. ANBU might not be as understanding." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at his teacher from his past life and wondered if he would have him again. _But I don't know him right now, except he was one of my guards when I was younger._

"Sorry." Ino said breaking across the thoughts forming. "Newlyweds." She said and grabbed Naruto's hand, the pair shushined away.

_Kami, thank god I can do that again._ Ino thought as they appeared several rooftops away.

"That was embarrassing." Naruto said.

Ino grunted as she was working on calming herself down. "Would have been more so if we'd been caught having sex in the middle of the street."

Naruto smirked. "No different than the time in Suna when Gaara caught us on his desk."

Ino laughed and remembered the red heads yell. She'd learned later from Shikamaru, who'd heard from Temari that Gaara had the desk destroyed, burned and its ashes scattered to the winds.

"You're rotten." She said.

Naruto smiled at his wife. "I am what you make me dear."

Ino nodded. "Well then I'm making you head to my parents, and shower. You stink Uzumaki."

Naruto pouted as his wife leapt away. "Aw man." He looked down. "Heel boy. Later."

In the back of his mind Naruto could hear the female giggling of the Kyuubi. And the whispered words, _**At this rate kit, you'll have blue balls from all her teasing.**_ Then the long pause _**Of course you will drive her into the bed, and she'll walk funny tomorrow and the day after.**_

Naruto ignored the voice in his head as he went to catch up with his wife and a long cold shower at the in-laws.

XX

Chapter 12

Naruto woke with a stretch and a groan. His blue eyes settle on the door or the entrance to the room as Inoichi last night had kicked the door off the hinges into several pieces as Ino and Naruto were having sex. If Ino hadn't pinned him down, and turned and snarled at her father, Naruto would have been out the window butt naked and running as far as he could as if the hounds of hell were after him.

Izumi had come in, grabbed Inoichi by his ear and dragged him away, telling Ino and Naruto to have a nice night and she'd see them at breakfast.

"Shhh. You're thinking to loud." Ino muttered as she nuzzled her husband's neck. Naruto smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Despite his fear she'd managed to get him back in the swing of things.

_I know I heard Izumi tackle Inoichi around four am._ Naruto thought.

"Sorry love. Its six, we should get up and do our workout."

Ino groaned. "Not today. We've gotta meet for team placements."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her forehead now. "Well how about a shower then, I'll make breakfast."

"MMMmm." Ino sat up straddling him. "How about a different workout, and shower."

Naruto smiled seeing his wife's tanned body. "Your dad could walk in again." Naruto said as Ino began her rhythm.

"Nope. Mom's got him tied up in the living room. She did that after he tried to rush the room the last tiiiiiimmmmee….oh Kami."

Naruto smiled as he loved listening to his wife's moans, the way her eyes would flutter, the pulse on her neck would quicken.

Sitting up he slowly nibbled her neck on her pulse point Ino's arms going to his shoulders while his own hands cupping her breasts as Ino continued her pace.

Naruto was kissing his way down between her neck when "GET YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

Both blonds turned to see Inoichi, still strapped to the recliner from the living room trying to get in the doorway, his eyes holding madness as he glared at Naruto. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…"

"INOICHI!"

Naruto, with Ino still impaled on him could only watch as his mother in-law grabbed her husband by his ear and drag him away. There was a loud crash and the sound of a body being dragged down the stairs.

"INOICHI YAMANAKA, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. THEY ARE MARRIED AND THEY HAVE A RIGHT TO DO WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO GIVE ME GRANDBABIES TO SPOIL, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO INTERRUPT THEM ANY MORE!" Izumi's voice carried as she dragged her husband down the stairs.

"THEY ARE DOING WHAT ALL HAPPILY MARRIED COUPLES DO, AND HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'D FEEL IF MY FATHER WOULD HAVE DONE WHAT YOU DID TO US? SHE'S MARRIED WOMAN AND AS KAMI IS MY WITNESS, YOU THREATEN, INTIMIDATE OR INTERRUPT THEM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND YOU CAN SLEEP AT SHIKAKU'S WITH THE DEER, AS YOU WON'T BE SLEEPING IN MY BED!"

Inoichi's muttered reply couldn't be heard, but the blond couple still in mid coitus shared a look.

"We are getting our own place as soon as possible. I love your folks hime, really I do but your dad scares me."

Ino looks in her husbands' eyes, and slowly kisses him. "Later. We have something to finish, and I want a shower before mom finishes making breakfast."

Naruto smiles fox like as he gets up, still buried in his wife and carries her down the hall to the bathroom. "Waste not an opportunity."

"MMM. Remember hot water to start." Ino says as she uses the shower wall to brace herself.

"Work, work, work." Naruto says teasingly. _Married life rock is the best life._ Both blonds think ignoring the howls from outside the bathroom door and a loud thud and the sound of a body being dragged doesn't bother either of them as they wash and worship one another.

XX

Two hours later both blonds are rushing the rooftops, Naruto bright red as he refuses to look at his wife.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Naru-kun." Ino said as they leapt over a roadway to another set of buildings.

"We are so not talking about it." Naruto said as he leapt again glad to have his control back.

_Granted it took three solid years of chakra exercises but it's worth it._ The whiskered blond thought.

_**Hey, are you two done mating like rabbits?**_

_Damn it. Can't you…I don't know go into hibernation?_

_**No. Besides, I think I should be jealous.**_

_Shut up. Take a nap._

"Are you listening to me?" Ino asked.

"No, arguing with a certain fuzzy pain in my ass." Naruto muttered.

"Wrong plumbing sweetie." Ino said. Naruto sighed as he stopped atop a building with a large water tank.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked stopping with him, her hand touching his shoulder.

"Should we be doing this? I mean, we're trained and this won't be fair…" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto…honey, we need to do this. We need to keep things close to the vest after my mess up…"

"You're stalking a boy who had no clue why a Uchiha fangirl suddenly wanted him." Naruto said with a grin.

"Hush. I woke up alone and I wanted my husband back. I hate waking up alone."

"And no morning sex." Naruto grinned as he pulled her to him.

"Is what mom said still bothering you?" Ino asked.

Naruto chuckled. "No. I just forgot how your mom can be and I swear she's a prank master at heart as she always timed it till when I had a mouthful of food."

Ino laughed. "I thought daddy was going to have heart failure right at the table."

"Your cruel love." Naruto said resting his head on her shoulder. "I know we can't take any missions until we officially get a team, but Ojii-san needs to know the apartment is trashed."

"Is all that pink and purple of my room intimidating you love?" Ino said with a grin.

"No, your father armed with sharp pointed objects in which he's determined to introduce to my manhood."

"I'll protect you love." Ino said as she traced a pattern on his chest.

"Ready to shock the genin and the teme?" Ino asked.

Naruto smiled. "Feels weird in a way with Choji joining the civilian militia."

Ino nodded. "Well he only guards areas. They had to pick up the slack with the Uchiha police force wiped out."

The Uzumaki's took their time and saw Sakura standing at the gates of the Academy.

"She's waiting on the teme?" Naruto asked.

"No. You and I both know he's there ten minutes early all the time. I think she's waiting on us." Ino said.

Naruto grunted.

"And no, you're not getting a threesome."

"Damn." Naruto said with a grin and dodged his wife's playful slap. He looked at her, "Not even with Anko-chan?"

Ino shuddered. "She'd kill me inside of ten minutes."

Naruto laughed, and it carried and Sakura looked up seeing the blond pair rushing the rooftops and landing before her.

"You're going to get it when we get home." Ino threatened.

"I know I will, but we need a new door first." Naruto fired back. "Morning Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Ino saw her friend zone as her green eyes drank in the sixteen year old form of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oi, Forehead, stop drooling over my husband." Ino said snapping her fingers in front of her friends face.

Sakura blinked.

"Morning forehead." Ino said after getting the pink haired kunoichi's attention.

"I-Ino."

Naruto laughed as he put an arm around Ino's waist. "Come on, the bells going to sound."

Sakura followed them as if in a daze, Ino leaned in and whispered. "Looks like someone's got a new crush."

Naruto's blue eyes snapped open wider and he looked at his wife. "I…"

"I know love." She said with a grin.

"Hurry up forehead." She called over her shoulder and turned back with a grin. "She is checking out your ass."

Naruto looked and grinned then leaned in. "Actually, I think she's checking yours out and is jealous."

Ino laughed, and Naruto looked at her. "I just love how your awesome legs go up and make an ass out of themselves."

Swatting his belly she smirked. "Behave, you'll scare the genin."

They reached the second floor and their classroom, Naruto reached out and opened the door. "Ladies." He said with a bow.

Sakura still stunned as she'd thought the other night had been a dream as she'd woken up in her own bed, entered the room first, and showing how much of a shock she was in still, she passed up Sasuke's row that had two seats open and went to the middle section and sat down in a daze.

A screech drew everyone's attention and they heard laughter as Ino came in, everyone was in shock seeing her three years older, many of the girls jealous as they saw her figure.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered "Troublesome Blonds." Before putting his head down and going back to sleep. Kiba drooled at the curves Ino had and muttered "Gonna get me some of that Akamaru."

Naruto's entrance had the females in shock. "Touch my wife Kiba and Akamaru will be able to claim you as his personal bitch by the time I'm done."

"N…Naruto?"

The blond smirked at Hinata's whispered naming and her wide eyes. "Mornin' Hinata-chan." He said as he followed Ino up towards the back past everyone.

Ino seeing the girls looking sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Back off bitches, he's married." She said and held up her hand showing off her wedding band. "And I don't share."

Naruto sat with Ino taking the aisle seat. "Hey Shika." The pair said to the sleeping Nara, who grunted and didn't raise his head.

"Your hair is on fire." Naruto said.

"Troublesome." Was the muttered response.

Ino leaned in and noticed everyone was watching as she whispered into her husband's ear, she noticed Hinata's looks. _I am so going to have to break her of that habit. Hm…wonder who I can…Ah, perfect, but it will take till the exams. If things have changed, might as well fix relationships._

"Ino?" Naruto said as she spaced out.

"Sorry, planning. Do you have any of your snappers?" his wife asked.

"Always." Naruto said pulling the small snappers out. The little white pieces filled with powder were quick bangs, and she remembered when Naruto had made them for Saru on his fifth birthday. Her son threw them at everyone, no harm, but the loud SNAP got attention.

"What are you planning?" he asked seeing the twinkle in her eye.

"Shhhh." She said and cupped them under her hand on the desk and took one out, and tossed it under Shikamaru's seat.

**SNAP!**

Shikamaru jumped and looked around. His eyes settled on the blonds who were whispering to one another, the rest of the class looked back at him. "What?"

Discussions broke out again as the bell sounded and Shikamaru went to take a nap, his head just touched the tabletop when…

**SNAP!**

He jerked and looked around, everyone was looking at him. He looked at Ino and Naruto who were now looking at him.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw a very familiar look in Ino's eyes and he groaned.

Iruka walked in saving the blond pair from any accusations.

"All right, settle down."

Students kept talking and milling about.

"Class."

No one was listening, Shikamaru's head was going back towards the desk.

"Please give me your attention." Iruka tried to no avail.

"SHUT UP!"

"**SNAP!"**

Both at the same time got results as the class looked at the teacher and Shikamaru jumped a foot in the air as a snap sounded right by his head and he looked around wildly.

"Take your seats." Iruka ordered wondering what was going on. He'd been informed by the Hokage about Naruto's and Ino's changes and his eyes widened seeing the pair for the first time since the Mizuki incident.

_What the hell? Their…_ Iruka shook himself letting nothing be seen on his face. "We are here this morning so you all can be assigned to your teams."

"Hey if that's the case what's Naruto doing here?" Kiba yelled out.

"Naruto's original test was sabotaged and he was allowed a makeup which he passed with flying colors." Iruka said and Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba who turned to glare at the blond.

"Now then…" Iruka began and he saw Shikamaru's head drifting towards the desk. "Team 1…"

Iruka got to finish up to Team 6 before…

**SNAP!**

"AGGHHHHH!" Shikamaru yelled leaping to his feet and glaring at the pair of blonds that were across from him. Both looked at him like he was insane and the other students were looking on trying not to laugh.

"What is your problem Shika?" Ino asked as she was leaning against Naruto.

"MY problem?" Shika's raised voice calmed as he slowed his breathing.

"What's the matter Shikamaru?" Iruka asked. He had a clue, but he wasn't going to call them on it.

"(sigh) Troublesome." Shikamaru sat back down and put his head down, his eyes watching Ino.

Clearing his throat Iruka continued, "Team 7…Sasuke Uchiha…Sakura Haruno…" here Iruka paused expecting a reaction, but Sakura blinked and looked up hearing her name. He saw she was lost in thought.

"And Shikamaru Nara. Your Jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Great, a useless girl and a lazy bum." Sasuke gripped.

**SNAP!**

Something impacted on the back of his head and his face slammed into the desk.

"OW!" he said rubbing his nose as he turned to glare. His eyes narrowed as they landed on the pair of blonds in the back that looked so innocent that they had halo's above their heads.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Your Jonin Sensei Kurenai Yuhi."

Hinata seemed to deflate at not being teamed with the whiskered blond.

"Team 9 from last year is still in circulation, so that leaves Team 10." Iruka looked at it and sighed, "Team 10 is Ino and Naruto Uzumaki and your Sensei will be…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Chapter 13

"Team 10 is Ino and Naruto Uzumaki and your Sensei will be…"

The window exploded inward and a black form spun through and kunai embedded into the ceiling and floor opening the black shape to reveal a banner.

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Special Jonin Sensei**

**Team 10**

**Single and Beautiful**

Naruto groaned as a smoke bomb went off and it soon revealed the mesh wearing Anko who was wearing a blood red skirt slit up the side, a tube top under the mesh and her favorite trench coat. She was chewing on a dango stick as she looked at the gathered genin.

Ino meanwhile was laughing at the looks the boys were giving Anko, and the girls with their jealous looks at her figure.

_And if I wasn't totally hetro, I'd do her._ Ino thought as she elbowed her husband who shook his head. "I swear hime, I had nothing to do with this."

Anko heard him and grinned. "Aw, but whiskers, last night was so special. I told the Hokage that I just had to have more of you…and I brought pictures."

Naruto groaned as his head thumped onto the desk in front of him.

Iruka was shocked at what he was hearing. "Um…Anko…you're early…"

Said Jonin snorted. "Fuck afternoon. I'm putting whisker boy through his paces and I might as well see what the missus can do as well with that sweet little body of hers."

Ino laughed outright as several of the guys blew back with nosebleeds including Iruka. Ino looked to see only three males with no reaction. Her loving husband who shook his head and was asking Kami "Why me?"

Shikamaru, who had gone back to sleep.

And last was the Uchiha who was glaring at Naruto.

_Its official, the bastard is gay._ Ino thought, then getting a wicked idea she sprung her surprise.

"Stop looking at my husband like that Uchiha. I don't share…" then she looked at Anko and winked, "Well, maybe with Anko-sensei."

Iruka who had been getting to his feet with tissue crammed in his nose, blew back again.

Anko laughed that deep throaty laugh. "You'll do girlie. Grab the man meat and let's go."

Anko leapt out the window, and the Uzumaki's followed, Ino pausing long enough to look at the others. "Enjoy folks, I know I will."

And she leapt.

Sakura was dazed with the mental images that were now etched in her mind and she was forming a thought to talk with her female friend.

Hinata next to Shino twiddled her fingers together. "Shino-kun, tell me I'm pretty."

The Aburame in his emotionless voice repeated. "You're very pretty Hinata."

She sighed. "Gee, thanks, I'd get more warmth from an ice cube." She muttered, her Byakugan eyes finally losing the blonds as they moved out of her range.

Iruka from his place on the floor moaned. "Class dismissed, be back at one to meet your sensei's." he groaned and his head thudded against the ground.

XX

**Training Ground 44**

"That was mean Anko-chan." Naruto said to his friend who shrugged and took a bite out of a fresh dango stick.

"I don't care who you are, that was funny back there. Who knew Iruka was a pervert?" Anko said.

Both Ino and Naruto raised their hands and Anko quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Both blonds nodded. "Hmmm. Wonder what he's like in the sack?" she muttered.

Naruto fought to share that info as Anko from his past-future self had shared that one night of drunken play that resulted in Tsunade banning them from being armed in a bar.

"So, what are we going to be doing, _Sensei_? Naruto stressed her title and she mocked pouted.

"Well we sure as shit ain't doing D-rank missions. No fucking way. So, we'll do a couple of C-rank, I'm sure the two of you don't need to go over the basics? And the best teamwork develops in the field."

Both blonds nodded. They knew how the other fought and their knowledge of Anko from their past-future selves gave them a clue about her.

"Now, we'll still work with the runt as we planned." Anko said to Naruto who grinned.

"I've also decided that on C-missions or higher we'll team with one of the other teams, but knowing their sensei's they won't get those for a bit of time, so we'll be the experienced unit."

"No bell test or some such shit?" Naruto asked.

Anko snorted. "You want to do it?"

"Not really, but we should be fair." Naruto said.

Anko got a wicked look on her face as she pulled out an envelope and stuffed it in the front of her tube top.

"That's your bell. You have until 1pm to get it."

Ino glared at her husband. "Remind me why I allow you to remain friends with her?"

Anko pouted and Naruto sighed. "Because she's got a wicked sense of humor and she's a good and loyal friend."

Ino sighed now.

"That and he thinks' I'm pretty."

Naruto groaned and went into his attack. "What's in the envelope Anko-chan?" he asked.

"Why, pictures from your sexual adventure last night. I must say Gaki, I'm jealous."

Ino hearing this snarled and attacked. Anko laughed. "I was thinking of offering them to your dad for payment…"

Anko blocked as the blonds attacked together, and Anko realized she might have pushed the wrong button.

XX

Anko lay in the shade of the tree and groaned. She looked at the replacement shirt Ino had gotten her. "I hate pink." She muttered. The blonds had gotten the envelope, and her mesh top and tube top were obliterated in their efforts.

She looked at the pair of blonds resting against another tree. She smiled as they looked over the photos, every so often one or the other would whisper and get a smile and or they would both giggle.

"Newlyweds." She muttered.

"You have no one to blame but yourself Anko-chan." Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah. Figures I get the two students who can be worse than me at being exhibitionists."

"We're not." Ino said with a grin that wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yeah, and you don't ride him like…" Anko started to say.

"Here comes Ko." Naruto said breaking the discussion off before it got out of hand.

"Bro?" Konohamaru said arriving.

"Hey Ko. This is Ino, my wife." He said to the younger boy who got a wide-eyed look at the word wife.

"Hello Konohamaru. Naruto's told me about you." Ino said as she slipped the photos away. The last thing she wanted to do was corrupt the Hokage's grandson more than her husband and his friend did. She shot their sensei a look and Anko was already on her feet. "Okay kiddo, you know what to do, start stretching and then laps."

Ko nodded and rushed off. "You two really are getting him in shape." Ino said surprised. "I thought you just taught him…well…"

Naruto grinned. "Nah, once I gave him over to Anko-chan's tender mercies we came up with a whole new training method…Ko's going to be the best damn genin ever by the time he graduates. Hokage for sure."

Ino smiled and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Want to join him?" Naruto asked. "We can let Anko recover from the beating we gave her."

"Oi, you didn't beat me, I allowed you to take the photos."

Naruto grinned. "Sure you did." He held up a bit of fabric. "Wonder if Ko would like a headband."

Anko realized it was her tube top and rushed after the laughing blonds who passed Konohamaru.

"Man, adults are weird." He said as he finished his stretches and then began his run.

XX

Sakura looked around after being dismissed, but couldn't find Ino anywhere. _I hope that crazy woman didn't do anything to him…THEM!_ She corrected.

She had seen Sasuke during the break, but she sighed and walked away. She kept repeating what Ino had said and the more she watched the Uchiha, she realized how true Ino was.

_I ruined a friendship for him and he's so…cold._ She'd gone home and her mom was cleaning the house.

"Hey mom."

"Sakura dear, your home early. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…no…kind of…(sigh) I'm not sure anymore mom." Sakura said sitting at the table and pulling an apple from the bowl. She turned it over in her hands.

"What's the matter dear?"

"I think…I think that I've messed up my life and I'm not sure what I want anymore."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

Sakura explained, an embarrassed blush on her face about yesterday's reaction and this morning's. she told her mom about confronting Ino and the blonds words.

"And I really looked at Sasuke mom. I thought about what Ino had said and…"

"You're confused."

"More than that…I…I think I'm lusting after my best friends husband now that he looks hot."

Sakura's mom laughed at this. "Oh sweetie. That isn't the end of the world. What would be the end of the world is if you actually tried something, because I believe Ino as she is now would destroy you."

Sakura sulked as her mom laughed. "Invite the Uzumaki's over sometime this week dear. And really…talk to Ino. It seems she knows you very well."

Sakura sighed as she bit into the apple. _Yeah, and she'll kill me for wanting to find out what her husbands arms feel like wrapped around me._

XX

Chapter 14

"I…Hate…You!" Konohamaru panted as the sadistic bastards stood around him grinning.

Ino was leaning against Naruto. "Hey, you're the one who shot off his big mouth. Did you really think we wouldn't retaliate?"

Konohamaru for his part gave her a gesture that he'd seen Anko perform. Naruto laughed. "Don't change Ko."

"Hate you too."

Anko sipped her water "Come on runt. It was only five miles. Just a good stretch of the legs."

Ko for his part was too busy getting air into his lungs and trying to keep everything he ate in his stomach to respond.

"We might have been a bit too hard on him Anko-sensei." Naruto said. During the run the Uzumaki's had decided that during training times Anko would be called sensei, despite her protests.

_Of course she also agreed to be called 'Sadistic Bitch' as well._ Naruto thought as he cracked his neck.

"Meh, no pain, no gain." Anko said. "Besides, he'll thank us later for this when we add weights."

Konohamaru collapsed fully to the ground hearing this. "Seriously, I think we should, when Konohamaru is present let him go for now at two miles." Ino said taking pity on the younger boy.

"Thanks…you're not a hag after all." The boy said. Ino's eye twitched at the hag comment. "Second thought, five miles is just a good start as well."

"You suck." Ko muttered.

Naruto pulled out his pocket watch. "Hm…I think we can stop here."

Ino looked and nodded. "Mom's making casserole tonight."

Anko sighed. "Well, I guess we'll continue tomorrow. Meet here at seven, and we'll train until nine and then get a C-rank. Remember to pack for out of the village." She looked at Konohamaru. "Keep at it runt. We'll likely be gone tomorrow, so continue the routine I showed you for when we're gone and run two miles and do some stretches."

Ko grunted.

Anko walked away. Naruto and Ino shared a look. "Hey, Anko-chan!" the blond called out.

"What?"

"You want to join us for dinner? Izumi-kaa-san makes enough to feed a family of six Akamichi's."

Ino nodded. "Besides, you can help tease daddy."

Naruto groaned at this.

"Bro…"

the blond looked at Ko who had his head turned. "Yeah Ko?"

"You weren't kidding. Becoming Hokage is hard work."

Naruto smiled.

XX

The three dropped Konohamaru off at his home. His mother sighed seeing his condition and thanked them.

The three were walking the streets, Anko chewing a dango skewer. "So, you going to tell us what you did to get to be our sensei?" Naruto asked. "And did it involve giving Ojii-san a heart attack?"

Anko smiled. "Nothing really. I might have burst into his office and said I wanted a genin team." She mock pouted. "He laughed and asked for the rest of the joke. When I told him I wasn't kidding he thought someone was under a henge and tried several times to dispel it."

Naruto snickered picturing this.

"Then he thought I was drugged and called for Ibiki. Who then decided I was someone in disguise and tried to take me to the interrogation room."

Ino started to laugh as they pictured this.

Naruto shook his head. "So, what convinced him you were you and in…well your normal state of mind?"

Anko gave him the finger. "Not telling. But if Ibiki crosses the street when he sees me, it wasn't my fault and I was forced to do what I did."

"Oh, now I am curious." Ino said. "Let's go find Ibiki."

"Don't we have a dinner with your folks?" Anko asked.

Ino mock pouts. "But I want to see what could possibly freak out Ibiki so bad he would…" she stops seeing Naruto's thoughtful look. "You know."

"Hm? Oh, um…maybe, but I think I made a vow not to ever tell." He said scratching his chin.

"Poop."

XX

Anko had a great time eating with the Yamanaka's and Uzumaki's. Izumi told her to come back often, and Inoichi twitched every time the two younger blonds and the Snake Jonin got close.

_Hmm. Must have been that whispered threesome._ Ino thought as she and Naruto bid a fond night to their sensei and friend.

Ino laughed as she watched her father watch her husband.

Naruto being who he was offered to help Izumi with the dishes.

Ino looked on, and despite her past life she was still envious of her husband's home skills more than his ninja abilities.

_Hmf. I mean, so what if can't cook, or sew, or…(sigh) Saru thankfully took after his father._

"Something wrong princess? Possibly regretting something?" Inoichi asked with a hint of hope.

"No daddy. Wishful thinking." Ino said shooting her father a look, which he ignored.

"About what princess?" he asked.

Ino waited until he was sipping his sake when she said "Children."

Ino had to admit, the spray got some good distance and the sputtering and choking was something to see as her father tried to turn purple and pale at the same time.

"I mean, Naruto-kun has all these domestic skills, and I can't boil water without it blowing up." Ino said with a hint of remorse. _I mean, yeah I can reheat things and use the microwave to nuke them, but Naruto is good in the kitchen. No he's a god in the kitchen._ She recalled one time in their past-future when Naruto had spent his morning off making her a special lunch with all her favorites, and then feeding it to her.

_And then we made love all night…_ Ino thought with a perverted giggle.

"Stop thinking those thoughts princess." Inoichi said with a strangled voice.

"What thoughts daddy?" Ino said with a grin. Her mother and Naruto were listening she could tell as they were doing the same dishes still, Naruto's hands in the soapy water stilled, and Izumi was drying the same plate over and over

"Princess…please…"

"You mean the thoughts of children?" Ino smiled as she thought of Saru. _A couple more years baby._ She mentally promised.

"Or the thoughts of practicing making babies in the kitchen on the table…"

Inoichi was out the backdoor like he was fired from a cannon. Izumi was looking at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Ino dear, I don't mind you and your husband…experimenting new things. But for your father's sanity, in this house, keep it in the bedroom…or the bathroom with the door locked."

Naruto snorted.

"Oh don't worry Naruto dear, I had a long talk with Inoichi about his behavior last night. He won't be breaking down any more doors in this house."

Naruto and Ino shared a look, and Izumi sighed. "Oh, go on you two." She said as Naruto dried his hands and Ino grabbed his shirt and pulled him after her.

Izumi smiled as she heard the new door to the couple's bedroom close. She smiled as she went to finish the dishes.

Inoichi was walking in again when he heard from upstairs, "OOOOOH YESSSSSSS!"

Izumi smiled as her husband went back outside. She heard his yell of "CLOSE THE DAMN WINDOW!" and smiled. "Hm…Yes, they will make some beautiful babies." She hummed with the thought of grandchildren.

XX

**Two Days Later **

Team 10 got their C-Rank mission. All three of them snorted when they heard it was a simple courier mission to the Hidden Vale. Sadly the bandits didn't agree, but for the three shinobi, they were far too easy.

Anko teased the married couple, who teased right back. Naruto showed her a picture of her wearing the pink shirt and told her that it would be posted all over Konoha.

"Bastard." Was her response.

The three were on their way back from Vale when they were attacked again by said bandits who had a grudge.

Naruto showed them Konoha's secret technique, while Ino and Anko shook their heads.

"What? We all know a certain one eyed Jonin who uses it." He said as they left the beaten and battered bandits. They didn't kill them as Anko said, "Good highway bandits are hard to come by, and who knows we might meet them again and have a nice 'Friendly' fight again."

Several of the bandits went to nearby villages and surrendered to the local law.

Upon returning to Konoha they resumed the schedule of training with Konohamaru. Izumi learned of their plans to move out and put her foot down.

"But mom…" Ino said at the table.

"But nothing. You and Naruto will put your pay aside. Why get an apartment when you have perfectly good room here."

Inoichi didn't agree as he looked at the blond male across from him. Naruto kept his eyes firmly on Izumi and let his wife do the talking.

"Yeah, well what about privacy? Or the fact daddy keeps trying to kill or castrate my husband."

"Your father is just playing dear." Izumi said. "Shikaku and Chozu have been busy and he's looking for a new friend is all."

Naruto snorted at this. Ino shot him a look. "Mom, he tried to electrocute Naruto in the shower."

"He said it was a faulty wire."

"He was holding the cable while wearing rubber gloves!" Ino fired back. Then she decided to play the trump card. "The doctor says Naruto might never be able to have children because of it." She said with a sniffle.

Izumi rounded on her husband who managed to make a squeaking sound before he was pummeled.

Ino led Naruto to their bedroom and had six hours of loud sex. Downstairs Izumi glared at her husband who could only twitch and whine.

XX

Weeks passed with the same routine, every few days they would take a C-rank mission that would be delivery of documents, escort mission or even low-level bandit elimination assignments.

They would train with Konohamaru who was getting better, Naruto smiled when Ko told him how he forced his grandfather into teaching him Monkey Fist style.

_Heh, Ko used the Sexy Jutsu, and the old man fell for it._

Thus far their contact with the other genin teams was non-existent. They hadn't seen Sakura for several days as both blonds knew Kakashi's style of showing up late, and doing D-rank missions until sunset.

"Maybe we could help out forehead. I mean, the Chunin exams are coming up." Ino reminded her husband as they cuddled on the roof of her parents' house watching the stars.

"Hm." Naruto said.

"And I kinda of feel sorry for Shika being on the same team with the emo-teme." Ino said.

"I suppose we could get Anko to take us there under the pretext of team bonding." Naruto said. "I know the teme will demand a fight."

Ino smiled. "Then I'll fight him and put him in his place."

Naruto kissed her cheek. "Teme doesn't get his Sharingan until they get to Wave. But with the subtle changes already…"

"You think there will be a ripple effect?" Ino asked. Kyuubi in their talk had warned the pair of consequences. They saw that when Choji never became a ninja, Naruto and Ino were a team now, and Naruto had to admit, with all his training, Konohamaru had yet to meet Udon and Moegi, and that worried him a bit.

"Naruto." Ino said softly.

"What hime?" he asked as he held her.

"Would you be upset if I said I wanted to have a baby next year after our seventeenth birthdays?"

Naruto squeezed her. "I can never be mad at you love. But what brought this on? I thought we were going to wait until we were eighteen and hopefully had things taken care of."

Ino nodded. "I…(sigh) I miss Saru. I mean yeah he was…" she looked at him and he understood.

"I understand love." He kissed her forehead then smirked. "Are you sure it's not your mom saying 'Give me Grandbabies'?"

Ino snorted and laughed. "Mom's just…mom. She's so understanding of all of this. I don't know if I could be so calm about it all. I mean one morning my daughters thirteen and Uchiha obsessed, then by afternoon she's hooked up with the village's dirty little secret and married." Ino smirked as she called him the village's little secret.

"I still say you scared the crap out of my younger self Ino-chan." Naruto said playfully.

"I could have handled it better, I know, I know." She sighed as they both looked up at the stars.

"The Chunin exams are when everything is going to really change."

Naruto nodded as he gave her a light squeeze. "I spoke with Ojii-san earlier."

Ino nodded. Since their marriage, Naruto would spend a couple hours late at night talking with the Third Hokage.

"He's recalling Ero-sannin and Baa-chan. He's also got Kabuto under surveillance."

"Good. That dirty little weasel is the cause of a lot of trouble." Ino said.

"I've tried to recall all the spies and who is working for who, but…" Naruto shrugged, and Ino knew it was most because her husband hadn't really paid too much attention when he was younger in his past-future.

"We'll get them all this time." Ino said.

"If the teme does pull away from the village again, there won't be a hesitation this time love." Naruto said. "We weren't teammates this time, and I damn sure ain't going to let him get power from that seal."

Ino agreed. "What does Kyuubi say?"

"She wants to be summoned to eat the bastard the first sign of trouble."

Ino smiled. "How is she doing anyways?"

Naruto got a vacant look then shook his head. "She's sleeping a lot. I think whatever she's been doing to my coils has been exhausting her. Of course last time she had twenty some years before she did anything like this the last time."

Ino nodded. "Daddy's been showing me the clan scrolls. He says that…he says that since I'm his only child, I will get the Yamanaka clan scrolls…"

Naruto brushed her cheek. "It won't happen this time hime. If I have to, I'll…"

"No more depressing talk tonight." Ino said cutting him off. "I've been thinking."

"Oh? You didn't strain yourself too much, did you love?"

Ino slapped his chest. "Asshole. Seriously."

She told him her idea and Naruto smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Ino smiled as they kissed under the stars.

XX

Chapter 15

Naruto sat across from his father in-law who was shooting him looks while Izumi's back was turned.

_I got up early for this? After thirty years I should know better._ Naruto berated himself.

"So, Naruto dear, how are missions with Anko going?" Izumi asked, her back still to the table.

Naruto knew he was going to pay for the stunts his wife and friend were pulling. Inoichi's left eye twitched hard.

"We're doing fine Mrs. Yaman…"

"I've told you before to call me mom." Izumi said.

"Sorry. Anko figures we could ace the Chunin exams as we are right now. When we're not on missions, we've been tutoring Konohamaru."

"The Hokage's grandson?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah. He's kind of adopted me as a big brother." Naruto said as he sipped his orange juice.

"Ino's still asleep?" Izumi asked and Naruto heard the red alert in his head was screaming louder than Iruka with his big head jutsu and he heard Inoichi's hand tighten around the edges of his paper.

"Yeah, thought it would be good for her to have a little bit a sleep in with as hard as we've worked." Naruto said.

Inoichi's muttered "Perhaps if you stopped violating my daughter every night she wouldn't be so tired." Was loud enough that he just managed to duck the spatula thrown by Izumi, it impacted with the wall where it warbled a bit after being imbedded.

Naruto licked his suddenly dry lips and cursed his stupidity for coming down without Ino.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Izumi said going back to cooking with a new spatula that Naruto never saw her get. "Sakura stopped by the other day, she wanted to talk with you."

"With me?" Naruto asked confused.

A growl from Inoichi had him wondering if he could pull a substitution with the sofa fast enough.

"Yes, she seemed uncertain I guess, she kept stuttering." Izumi continued.

"Sakura? Stutter?" Now Naruto was confused. _Hinata stutters. Sakura yells. What the hell?_

"Be a dear and go wake Ino. Breakfast is almost ready." Izumi said and Naruto bolted while doing his best to avoid the laser beam like death glare from Inoichi.

XX

Naruto slipped into their bedroom and stopped, a smile touching his lips as he saw Ino sprawled across the bed, a cute snore issuing from her lips.

He studied her a moment, her hair fanned out around her head like a halo and he had the urge to crawl back in next to her and watch her.

Kneeling by the edge of the bed he gently took her hand. "Ino-hime, its time to wake up love."

She made a mewling sound and rolled onto her side.

"Come on love. Your mom has breakfast nearly ready, and your dad's ready to offer me up to whatever kami he can think of for defiling you nightly."

A soft smile formed, and he watched as Ino slowly opened her eyes. "Hey." She said softly, her eyes watering slightly.

He noticed the look in her eyes and he froze. He realized what today was the minute a tear slipped from her eyes.

"Oh, love." He said softly.

"Its not fair." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I know hime." He slipped onto the bed and pulled her onto his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Today…" Ino began, but choked up.

Naruto held her while she silently cried into his shoulder.

Naruto slowly rubbed circles across her back, feeling helpless. "It will be alright love." He said softly.

"Saru." Ino said with a sniffle.

At this moment in time, Naruto knew that if he saw Kabuto or Sasuke, he'd kill them without a second thought or a moment of regret. _A thousand years of death with a wind Rasengan would be too merciful, and too quick._ He thought.

"I miss him so much." Ino said. "We don't have anything of him with us."

"We have our memories, and in a year or two, we'll have our boy back." Naruto said holding his wife. He didn't think about, it and now he knew why he woke up early, what he'd forgotten. Today had been their son's birthday, not the year, but the day and he felt like a heel.

They sat there for several minutes, Naruto rocking his wife and promising it would be okay and their son would be born and things would be different this time around.

_**Knock, Knock**_

The door opened and Izumi stuck her head in. "Hey you two, break…What's wrong?" she asked seeing her daughter upset and sitting on her son in-laws lap.

The pair of blonds shared a thought. _Shit._

Izumi came into the room and sat down next to the pair. "What's the matter sweetie?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

Ino thought quickly. "Nothing mom, just…cramps and I'm feeling…"

Izumi smiled. "I'll make you some of your grandmother's tea dear." She patted her daughter's knee. She smiled at Naruto. "And you, trying to comfort her. (sigh) I wish Inoichi would hold me when I feel miserable during this time. But he vanishes on missions." She told them take their time she'd keep the food warm and left.

The pair waited. "That was…"

"Yeah." Naruto agreed with his wife, he waited then asked "Your not really…"

"No. You know my cycle." She said and smiled seeing him flinch. "And don't think I don't remember your antics during the hyper chamber, how you managed to be on the other end of the training field, or the chocolate that I found nearby."

Naruto shrugged. "Its male survival dear. I can't help I have thirty years of memories in my head."

Ino kissed his cheek. Let's go to breakfast. Grandma's tea sounds lovely right now."

Naruto agreed. He knew that once they left the house, they would go somewhere and cry, and hold a private celebration for their son to be born.

XX

Sakura sighed as Kakashi was once again late. She wondered what Ino and Naruto were doing. She missed the blonds, who were always busy, either on missions with that psychotic sensei of theirs, or training heavily. She'd stopped by the other day when she saw their sensei sitting at the bar on her way home, but Ino's mom said the pair were out for the night.

_Shikamaru's mentioned he's spoken with them. Maybe I should ask him…_ her green eyes landed on her teammate who was stretched out under a tree. _He's so lazy._ She thought. Her eyes went to Sasuke and sighed. Ever since her talk with Ino, she'd come to realize the shortcomings of the last Uchiha, and his attitudes during training and missions just nailed it home. _What I ever saw in him…hell even Choji was better than him._

She'd seen the Akamichi several times around the village and he hung around Shikamaru. The heavy set teen was enjoying his time in the militia, he did a few patrols, or guarded areas several times a week, and the rest of the time he worked at his family diner.

Shaking her head, she looked at Shikamaru. He'd helped her several times since they became teammates. Despite his lack of motivation, Sakura had to admit he surprised her several times.

"You're thinking to loud." Shika said.

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered in surprise.

"(sigh) Troublesome." He muttered and sat up. "What's bothering you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're moping around, and its not over Sasuke. In fact since team placements, you've done a hundred percent turnaround."

Sakura remembered Ino saying how smart Shikamaru was, and how observant. "I…I had a talk with Ino the day before team placements…I…I did some real thinking." She shot a look where the Uchiha was brooding. "I finally realized that Sasuke isn't someone who can love others, he's selfish, self centered and I had created a fantasy that no living person could live up to."

_**Except Naruto-kun, CHAAA!**_

_Shut up! He's married._ Sakura snarked to her inner self.

"And you're brooding because?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. Well, I do. I mean, I've been trying to get in touch with Ino, but their never home."

Shikamaru snickered at this, and at Sakura's look he explained. "Naruto fears his father in-law."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, and Shikamaru chuckled. "Inoichi keeps threatening him for in his words defiling his daughter, ignoring the fact that Ino is Naruto's wife."

Sakura's brain flashed a mental image of a naked sweating Naruto and she managed to turn her head away and wipe away the blood as Shikamaru had leaned back against the tree trunk missing her actions. _I really need to get a life._ She thought. _I'm perving on my best friends husband…_ another mental image of her with her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist.

Standing up suddenly she yelled over her shoulder to Shikamaru. "If that baka of a sensei shows up, tell him I went to the ladies room."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." He muttered as he looked up at the passing clouds and knowing he could be doing other less troublesome thing on a day like this.

XX

Naruto and Ino Uzumaki sat atop the Hokage monument, on the head of the Fourth Hokage. A blanket under them, and before them was a small cake with white frosting and in orange letters **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARU**.

"Our son will be born, and this time there will be no traitorous Uchiha, no Kabuto, Orochimaru or Akatsuki." Naruto held his wife to his chest.

"I miss him so much, but today hit me." Ino said. "I woke up before the sun even rose and I made my way to the kitchen to make him his birthday breakfast. I stopped before I got to the bottom step, turned around and made it back to bed with you before mom woke up."

Naruto hugged her a bit tighter. "Winter Solstice will be hard as well." He whispered.

"I remember his first one." Naruto said, his voice feeling thick. "Heh, he always was a tornado when it came to opening his presents."

Ino laughed a little. "Remember his second birthday?"

Both blonds laughed. "He obliterated that cake." Naruto said fondly.

"He ate like you used to. He's definitely your son." Ino said with a fond smile.

"And he will be again love. And just think, we know what we're doing this time." Naruto said.

Ino leaned forward and with a katon spark jutsu lit the candles. "Ugh, I'm going to have to give birth…I'll be fat blimp. Everyone will think I'm ugly."

Naruto hugged her tighter. "People are blind if they ever think of you as ugly my love, and you will be my beautiful fat blimp."

Ino laughed. "Bastard. Insult me and make me feel loved at the same time." She slapped his forearm around her waist. She got a look in her eyes as she turned around and smiled. "But, you're sweet." She said and kissed him. They might have two years before they had their sweet little boy, but they would celebrate the time until his arrival with making happy memories and celebrating what was, had been and what will be.

The cake sat off to the side, the candles slowly melting as two blonds practiced making fond memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Chapter 16

"Good morning Anko." Naruto and Ino said in unison causing their friend-slash sensei to stop mid-step. "You both know it's freaky when you do that."

"Do what?" they asked in unison, both blonds sporting Cheshire cat grins.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Came the double reply.

Anko narrowed her eyes. "So, Inoichi castrate you yet?" Anko asked her friend slash student.

Naruto shuddered. "Came damn close this morning. Thank Kami Izumi-kaa-san has a built in radar."

Ino patted her husbands' shoulder. "I don't think daddy will work the garden for a while." She admitted with a shrug. At Anko's look the blond kunoichi smiled. "Lets just say Naruto was planting something and it wasn't in the soil."

Anko bark of laughter had many people look at them as they continued to walk. Naruto sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't burn the whole greenhouse down and rebuild it."

Ino smiled. A couple days ago her parents had gone out and Naruto was making her dinner after they'd come home from a mission. The young couple had forgone dinner as Ino had teased and flustered her husband until they had sex…on the kitchen table.

Ino's parents returned and Inoichi had gone berserker. The next morning there was a brand new kitchen table, Inoichi was bound and gagged in the living room with chains and Izumi was cooking breakfast as if there was nothing wrong. She had warned the pair about keeping it to their room, but that was it.

Anko had laughed at that one as well.

"You two are insatiable…and when can I play?" she said.

"Never. I don't share." Ino said. "You can flirt and insinuate, but no touchy."

"Damn." Anko said licking her lips and looking Naruto up and down. "Why are all the good ones taken or gay?"

Naruto stepped back as his wife and Anko talked about Konohamaru's training. Naruto had to admit the Hokage's grandson was further along than he'd ever been under Ebisu, but his friend and brother had yet to make friends with Udon and Moegi, and that worried Naruto a bit. He knew that there would be changes once he and Ino started messing around with things, but he thought of the three friends would be a constant.

"Hey, snap out of it gaki, we're here." Anko said and Naruto realized they had arrived at the Tower while he was thinking.

Ino took his hand and they entered ignoring the tables with secretaries, they went to the third floor where the Hokage was handing out missions. Naruto smirked seeing Iruka acting as the old man's assistant today, he noticed Team 7 there as well, and the haughty expression on the Uchiha's face.

It was then that Naruto remembered what today was and groaned.

He listened as the Uchiha finally complained as the Third listed off the D-rank missions and demanded something more challenging. Iruka's scolding. Naruto slipped up next to Anko and whispered low in her ear.

"Tell the old man, we'll take a joint mission with Team 7 to give them experience."

Anko looked at the blond who smirked. "I promise it will be fun Anko-chan."

That settled it. Anko knew that when her friend promised fun, there was usually someone to kill and for Anko that would be fine.

"Milord." Anko said, her voice cutting across Iruka's lecture to the last Uchiha gaining the attention of all in the room.

"Ah, Anko and Team 10. I will be just a moment." The Third said.

"Actually I think I might have a solution that will benefit all here." She said.

Kakashi looked up at this over the edge of his book.

"As you know my squad has already performed well across the board." She said ignoring the scowl on the Uchiha's face. "We could do a joint C-rank with Kakashi's team to help break them in."

Sarutobi stroked his chin in thought. "Hm." He had to admit the C and B-ranked missions that Anko's team performed were impressive, and he did understand that Genin thought of D-rank missions as nothing more than paid chores.

"What do you think Naruto?" the old man asked surprising everyone there save the Uzumaki family.

"Should be fine Ojii-san." The unspoken message unspoken between the pair indicating that the Hokage remembered what the blonds had told him.

He pulled out the scroll and flipped it to Anko. "Very well. I was going to give your team a week off, but since you request it, it would be a good training exercise between teams."

Anko looked at the information. "An escort mission? Dullsville." She muttered but saw the look Naruto gave her and sighed. _The things I do for that brat, and I swear he's going to explain more later._

The Hokage sent for the client. The door opened and a slightly paunchy drunk entered. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Team 7 and 10 will be your escorts for this mission. Anko, Kakashi, the client Tazuna of Wave."

"The super bestest bridge builder around." The man said taking a drink from a sake bottle.

Naruto watched the old man. "You can't be serious, these brats?" Tazuna said and belched.

"They are all talented and skilled. Team 10 are already on par with many Chunin." The Hokage said, and he gave the blonds a look telling them to keep quiet and agree to his less than honest statement, as they were performing at Jonin abilities. They all noticed Sasuke turn and scowl.

"And Anko and Kakashi are Jonin." The Third said. Tazuna insulted Team 7 and looked at Naruto. He wasn't small and scrawny like he was in his first life.

"The blonds look competent." The drunk said and Naruto grinned as he felt Ino's grin. "That duck ass boy I'm not so sure about."

The blonds laughed as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke before he could attack the client.

"We'll meet you at the gate in an hour." Anko said. She looked at Kakashi. "If you're late, you forfeit a quarter of your pay."

She and her team left Naruto winked at the Hokage who winked back.

Sakura watched them go before sighing. Shikamaru wandered away mumbling it was going to be "troublesome" getting gear.

Sasuke looked bored; was being lectured by Kakashi about not attacking the client and what to pack.

_He doesn't tell us anything._ Sakura sighed wishing in her mind for what felt like the millionth time since the teams were formed that she was with a pair of blonds.

XX

"You two pack for a heavy mission. Something about the client doesn't smell right, and I'm not talking about him needing to take a bath, he smells worse then that brewery on the eastside." Anko said. Naruto was glad his friend and sensei noticed Tazuna's flinches. Kakashi never said anything to his team in his past life and Naruto still thought the mission was a cock up from the word go.

"We will." The pair said and Anko shuddered. "And stop that freaky double speak."

They laughed and parted to get their supplies.

After Anko was gone, Ino looked at her husband. "Is this the mission you were talking about?"

"Yeah. If we're lucky we can make sure Sasuke doesn't get his Sharingan activated. I also want to save Haku." Naruto said thinking of the ice user and how in the short time he impacted Naruto's life.

Entering the Yamanaka flower shop they headed through. "You two are back early." Izumi said from behind the counter.

"We need to pack for a mission out of the village mom." Ino said as Naruto went upstairs to get their gear together. Ino looked at her mother. "We've got a C-rank escort mission with Team 7, we're going with because we've got experience outside the village."

Inoichi who entered from the back snorted. "More like to protect the Uchiha."

Ino nodded. "That too. From what we've seen Team 7 isn't really well trained. It looks like their sensei spends his time with his nose in a certain orange book."

Inoichi sighed. "Kakashi." He muttered.

"Isn't that the team Sakura is on dear?" Izumi asks.

"Yeah mom." Ino said. "It shouldn't be too hard with five Genin and two Jonin for a C-rank escort and protection."

Inoichi nodded. "You be careful princess." He said and kissed her forehead. He turned and looked at Naruto who came down with a slim pack that held the storage scrolls.

"You better bring her back in…"

"DADDY!"

"INOICHI!"

Naruto sighed as his father in-law glared at him. Izumi kissed Ino's forehead and hugged her, then did the same to Naruto. "You both come back safe." She said. "And watch out for one another."

"We will mom." Ino said.

"We will." Naruto agreed with his wife. "And we'll make sure Anko-sensei stays out of trouble as well." The blond said.

Ino deciding to get a shot in at her father waited till she was at the door and Naruto was out before she said. "Good thing we've only got one tent."

The pair of blonds could hear Inoichi trying to get out of the house, but a loud CLANG told them that Izumi had brained her husband with a frying pan and he would stew until they got back.

XX

They were the first ones at the bridge and took a seat Ino snuggled against her husband's chest. Anko joined them and sat next to the pair, she was juggling her kunai, bored beyond belief and quietly muttering "If he's late castration. If he's late castration."

Sakura soon joined them, her green eyes locked on the blond pair and she waved. "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Hey Sakura." The pair said in unison and got a shiver from Anko. "Sorry about that, missions and all." Ino continued while Naruto hugged her to him, his head resting on her shoulder. "And when not doing missions we've been working with Konohamaru."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, the Hokage's grandson. He's started the academy, he's adopted Naruto as a big brother."

Sakura's eyes went to the whisker marked blond who smiled. "He just wanted to be acknowledged as himself."

Ino looked at Anko. "Did you leave a message for him that we won't be here for awhile?"

"Yeah, stopped and left a note with his mother. She said he was already out doing his laps."

The trio smirked.

"So, how have you been Sakura?" Ino asked looking at the green eyed pink haired girl.

"Not so good. We're doing about one D-rank mission a day, we do some team exercises and that's it."

"Kakashi hasn't taught you any jutsu, or chakra building or endurance building exercises?" Anko asked and Sakura shook her head. "No. When we finish he dismisses Shika and I, but keeps Sasuke behind."

"That bastard." Anko muttered, and the blonds nod. "You should have had several exercises."

Sakura closed her eyes at this.

Hearing movement she opened her eyes to find the pair of blonds standing in front of her. "What?"

"Up." Ino said and reached down and pulled the pink haired girl to her feet.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto dear, get me a couple of leaves, and a stick…the length of a kunai please." Ino said and shooed her husband off. Ino looked at Sakura. "We're going to be walking, so we'll work on a chakra building exercise until we set up camp."

Anko smiled as she watched the blonds start off with Sakura. "But we did these in the academy."

"And you stopped doing them after the lecture?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded.

"That was a mistake. We'll also set up a training schedule for you Sakura." Ino said. "Can't lose my friend because she's not prepared."

"Once we get to Wave, Naruto and I will teach you several other chakra exercises as well as physical training." Ino continued.

Sakura smiled, she wanted to hug her friend. _**Cha! You'd rather hug her husband.**_ Her inner persona yapped at her, which Sakura ignored.

Shikamaru arrived to find Sakura sitting with the blonds and performing the chakra exercise with a leaf in one hand and a stick in the other, hovering them over her hands with chakra.

He slumped down and watched.

Ten minutes later Sasuke arrived with Kakashi and the client just on time. Anko was on her feet. "Great, lets go. Naruto, Ino prong point."

The blonds moved ahead, not making a sound as they took to the trees.

Kakashi put Sasuke behind the client, Sakura next to him and Shikamaru in front. Kakashi took up rear guard while Anko took up front. The one-eyed Jonin noticed Sakura performing a chakra exercised and shrugged. _Whatever keeps her out of my hair._ He thought.

XX

They'd walked for hours, their pace slow as Tazuna was in no shape to move faster than the slowest pace. They weren't sure if it was due to his weight or his drinking.

Sasuke tried several time to demand Naruto and Anko show him something, and they ignored him. Ino walked with Sakura, after the first few miles they had used Kage bunshin to scout ahead.

Sakura had talked with Tazuna about Wave and Kakashi added his words. Naruto, his back to them rolled his eyes, Ino giggled at her husband's actions. It was then that the clones dispersed.

"Ino." He whispered.

"The puddle." She said.

"Yeah. How should we do this?" he asked his wife.

Ino motioned for Anko who came up and put an arm around the pair as if they were playing around.

"What's up?" she asked.

"A puddle ahead…it's a genjutsu, two chakra signatures." Naruto said softly, his voice barely reaching them.

"Should we attack, or should we go past it and let the trap be sprung?" Ino asked. While they knew they could handle the pair, they didn't want to raise questions with Kakashi.

Anko thought. "Leave a pair of clones here, go and remove the threat. Let's not play around with the client."

The pair nodded and Ino smiled as Naruto created a pair of clones and they shushined away.

Anko fell back with the others. "Something wrong?" Kakashi asked and Anko wanted to stab the man. "No." she said. _And this idiot was an ANBU captain? Who the hell did he suck off?_ The Snake Jonin thought.

XX

The pair of blonds appeared in the tall grass and they looked down at the puddle in the middle of the road.

"How do you want to do this love?" Ino asked.

"Fast. The others aren't here, but the last thing I want is the teme to get any ideas."

Ino nodded and they pulled out a pair of ANBU swords Anko had gotten them. The spine sheath made it impossible to see and the blonds leapt high.

The Demon Brothers never knew what hit them as they both ended up with ANBU styled swords buried in their skulls. Cleaning the blades and stowing them, the blonds were just arranging the bodies when the group caught up to them.

XX

Chapter 17

"Once more." Kakashi asked in disbelief as he looked from the dead bodies of the Demon Brothers to the pair of blonds who gave him bored looks.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"We've gone over it four times already. Anko told us to remove the threat and we did." Naruto said backing up his wife while leaning against the tree they were resting on.

Tazuna seeing the dead bodies had hurried to the side and emptied his stomach of everything he'd drunk that day. Kakashi's team, more to the point the Uchiha had thrown a fit. Sakura had looked pale as she gazed from the dead nin to her friend and her husband.

"Back off Hatake. They did the right thing, and the Demon Brothers had this on them." Anko said tossing a scroll.

"Its orders to kill the bridge builder from a man named Gato." Anko said before Hatake could open it.

The blonds and the Jonin didn't miss Tazuna pale and wide-eyed look. Sakura was watching the blonds and Sasuke was sulking about not getting to fight. And Shikamaru…

Was asleep under a nearby tree.

Ino shook her head at her childhood friend, as Naruto leaned in and whispered in her ear. "_Hey, love. Shika could probably fall asleep in the middle of battle on his feet if it was too troublesome."_

Ino giggled and both blonds turned hearing Kakashi's annoyed growl.

"We'll go over it again. What…" the cyclopean Jonin said, but Anko cut him off. "MY genin don't need to wait for permission Hatake. They know how to do their jobs and while on missions they may act like they are treating it like an outing, but be damn sure they are aware of their surroundings."

Kakashi looked like he wanted to argue, but Anko pointed him towards the client. "Now, ask the old drunk what the hell is going on." She turned her back and winked at her team.

Kakashi took Tazuna off to the side and the blonds relaxed when the white haired Jonin moved away.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered.

Ino agreed. "Demanding to know our jutsu's and where we got the swords, like he's our sensei or the Hokage and can have that information. Idiot." She said.

"Hey guys." Sakura said approaching.

"Hey forehead." Ino said with a grin.

"Pull up some dirt Sakura." Naruto said as he pulled his wife back against his chest and watched as Kakashi talked with the client, ignoring the scowling glare from the Uchiha.

"You guys have really annoyed Kakashi-sensei." She said.

Ino and Naruto both shrugged. "He's not our sensei, we don't answer to him, or emo-shit over there." Ino said with a tilt of her head to the brooding Uchiha.

"You really don't like him." A new voice entered the conversation.

All three turned to see that Shikamaru had sneaked up and joined them. "He's an asshole who thinks everything is his. If he was one of Inuzuka's dogs he'd be pissing on everything." Naruto said

Sakura scrunched her face at that image while Shikamaru gave a chuckle. "You two have gotten even better." The Nara said as he folded his arms under his head and looked at the sky.

Sakura and Ino talked about everyday things while Naruto kept an eye on the fuming Uchiha.

"Wait for it." He muttered and counted down from one hundred. He got to forty-nine before the Uchiha finally talked himself up to it and stomped over towards them.

"Tell me how you did it." He demanded.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-chan." Naruto said with a grin. "Enjoying your _First_ C-rank mission?"

"Tell me where you learned those skills. Was it that Kunoichi sensei of yours?" Sasuke continued ignoring the "chan" insult Naruto gave him.

"Ino, Anko and I use C-rank missions for something to do, the real meat missions are the B and A ranks. I believe this one is going to be upgraded." Naruto ignored Sasuke making a fist and glare, looked at Ino. "What do you think love? B-rank or A-rank now?"

Ino leaned back, and thought a moment. "Well, Anko-sensei won't care either way." She said thoughtfully. "She did tell us about the Demon Brothers. They aren't too tough, but they aren't known thinkers, so there is a higher ranked criminal behind them. Knowing this, it will most likely go from the C-rank escort and protection to an A-rank. If that is the case, Hatake will pull his team and return to Konoha with the client."

Sasuke was fuming at being ignored.

The Nara dozed and Sakura looked at the blond. "Why would we abandon the mission?"

"The client lied." Naruto said. He gestured to where Kakashi was speaking Tazuna who was sobbing and Anko who was leaning against a tree, a bored look on her face.

"That means we don't continue."

Sasuke snorted and interrupted their conversation, "I'm not weak like you. Hatake will not give up a mission if I tell him not to."

"You tell him?" Naruto said with a snort. "Arrogant much? He's your sensei. He tells you to flee you turn and run dumbass."

Ino nodded. "Konoha Article 194: Disobeying orders in the field from ones Jonin-sensei are grounds from expulsion from Konoha Ninja Corps as laid down by…"

"Since when have you memorized the rules Ino?" Sakura asked surprised her friend was able to recite them.

Ino couldn't tell her that she memorized them while she was pregnant in the future-past. Shrugging she said, "Well I was behind you in book work Forehead, I did study while watching the store for mom." She looked at Naruto and smiled. "I thought if I ever retire from being a ninja, I could be an attorney or work in the Hokage's office."

Naruto smiled as his wife just told him that she would be working in the office with him. "But Ino-hime, I thought your mother wanted you to perhaps be a live at home mom."

Ino elbowed him. "Quiet you. Of course if mom has her way we'd be hip deep in babies and living with her and dad forever."

Naruto shuddered and muttered, "And if your dad has his way, I'll be castrated and staked out in the woods for the giant tigers in the Forest of Death."

Off to the side Shikamaru snickered.

"Shut it." Naruto hissed at the Nara.

"What?" Sakura asked looking from the blonds then at her lazy teammate.

It was Shikamaru who spoke, his eyes still closed. "I have to admit, the chases between you and your father in-law are becoming quite entertaining. Dad and Chozu have even been betting at how long you can keep ahead on Inoichi."

Naruto scowled and Ino laughed. "Daddy does try. Mom's got him under control and won't let him actually do anything to you love."

Naruto grunted.

He looked and saw that Sasuke was still standing there. "You're still here?"

Sasuke growled, but was stopped from saying anything as the Jonin rejoined them with Tazuna trailing behind them wringing his hands and looking like he was ready to pass out.

Tazuna gave them the sob story as Naruto remembered it from his memories. "We're heading back." Kakashi said predictably. Shikamaru and Sakura didn't argue as they knew they weren't ready for this to begin with.

Sasuke however threw a fit and was ranting about how he wasn't too weak or cowardly. Naruto looked at Anko, ignoring the drama.

"While Team 7 is leaving, what are our orders _Sensei_?" he asked stressing the title and shooting the ranting Uchiha a look.

"While Team 7 isn't trained or equipped for this kind of thing, we are. I…"

"My team will continue then to back you up." Kakashi said breaking in.

"That would be inadvisable Hatake." Anko said. "Your team isn't ready for this. They aren't really ready for the C-rank mission, this became much more deadly."

"And you think your team is?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, my team has been doing A-rank missions for some time. Their teamwork is flawless and they know when to follow orders." She said the last while looking at the Uchiha who was fuming.

"It is my decision Anko." Kakashi said. The snake jonin shook her head. "You trying to get your genin killed Hatake?"

"You trying to kill yours?" he fired back.

"Arrogant ass." Naruto muttered into his wife's ear.

"Sensei." Ino said.

Anko broke eye contact with Kakashi and looked at her team. "As the mission has changed we do need to contact the Hokage…"

"We don't need to…" Kakashi began, but Anko nodded. "As we are close enough to Konoha still, a Genin could make it there in two hours and file the report with the Hokage and ask for advise."

Anko looked at the five Genin. "Pineapple head."

Shikamaru's eyes opened and saw Anko pointing at him. "You'll carry a message back to the Hokage. We'll wait here and…"

"That's not needed." Kakashi said cutting her off. Anko shot him an annoyed look. "As I was saying, we'll WAIT here. If Jonin Hatake disagrees, he can explain to the Hokage why he thought it wise to endanger Genin on a mission they aren't ready for."

Tazuna whimpered about the price of a higher mission. Anko ignored him her gaze was on Hatake. "You know that we need the Hokage's approval for the mission change Hatake. It would be different if it changed while we were there, but we are close to Konoha."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. _That bastard. He knew this and he risked our lives. He let us work ourselves into it and made it sound like it was our idea._

He felt Ino in his arms grip his arms that were around her and he relaxed and sighed a soft 'Sorry' into her ear.

Anko finished writing the scroll up and handed it Nara.

"Man, what a drag." The Nara heir muttered. "Wouldn't Naruto or Sasuke be better?"

Anko smirked. "Maybe, but you need the exercise." She said. "And don't stop to cloud watch or I'll have you running laps with Konohamaru for a month with one of my snakes chasing you." She warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Troublesome Jonin and their psychotic tendencies." Shikamaru muttered and leapt to a tree and was off. Anko looked at her team. "Make a fire, we might as well have lunch while we wait."

Off to the side Kakashi was talking with Sasuke, both would shoot glances at Team 10. Sakura was left dealing with Tazuna who kept whining about how much this was going to cost now, as he knew there would be a charge for lying added to the total.

XX

**Four and a half hours later…**

A bored Ino and Naruto were working with Sakura on building her chakra reserves. They showed her tree climbing. Anko looked at Hatake in disbelief that he hadn't shown them that, but was taking them on a C-rank mission.

Naruto caught Sakura several times when she fell Ino noticed the blush on her pink haired friends face at being held by Naruto.

Sasuke had snorted and said it was a waste of time, but Kakashi ordered him to do it as well.

Sasuke was frustrated as he couldn't get more than six feet off the ground before falling, and he growled as the "Useless" girl had reached a treetop in less than an hour.

Off to the side Kakashi was trying to get answers from Anko.

"What have you done to them?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked with her back to him to hide the smirk.

"The boy was never that good, his grades were the worst as was everything else. Now he's taking on C-ranked nuke nin and…"

Anko went with the story the Hokage told her to use should any of the other Jonin ask. "I fixed the sabotage that the teachers and others did. Once he knew the right way Naruto is a sponge." She poked him in the chest with a finger. "His grades were tampered with and he was ignored and mistreated. For someone that claims to look underneath the underneath you suck at seeing what's right in front of your face Kakashi."

She watched as Ino was now sitting with Sakura, helping the rosette haired girl with more chakra exercises. Naruto was on a branch above them, more to the point, upside down using chakra at the bottom of his feet.

She saw that the Uchiha try and fail again.

He then got to his feet and storm over and snarled something at the girls, only to be hit in the head by a pinecone.

Anko smirked as Naruto said something and the Uchiha stormed away.

"Why don't they help him?" Kakashi demanded of her.

"His attitude for one." Anko said.

Kakashi shook his head and went to help the Uchiha. Anko growled. _He doesn't do anything but fawn over the Uchiha. I better let the Hokage know that the other members of Team 7 are suffering under his pathetic training skills._

She paused sensing chakra approaching. She turned to see Shikamaru come up along with Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara.

Raising an eyebrow she waited till the three landed. "Gentlemen?"

"Anko." Both men said. "We're your reinforcements." Shikaku said in the same lazy tone his son used.

Anko noticed that Inoichi's gaze was on Naruto who seemed frozen seeing his father in-law. "Aren't you retired? As members of the council." Anko asked the elder Nara.

"It's too troublesome to explain." The elder said.

Shikamaru had no such compulsion it seemed and said "Mom's on the warpath, so he needed to be away for a few days."

Shikaku shot his son a look. "What? I'm not the one who told her it was too troublesome to say I love you."

Anko snorted and looked at Inoichi. "And you Yamanaka-san?"

He was quiet, his gaze on his daughter and her husband. "I was in the Hokage's office when Shikamaru came in and explained the situation."

He looked at her. "I know you've dealt with these kind of missions before…but…my gut is telling me that something is different."

She nodded. "No threatening my genin." She said.

Inoichi nodded. Izumi had given him specific orders when he went to get his gear after volunteering to go and support Team 10.

Shikaku spoke up. "The Hokage has granted the mission to continue and the client will be billed an amended mission rate later." Shikaku looked at Kakashi. "Team 7 should return to Konoha now."

Kakashi sighed. "I would rather my team continue. This could be a valuable training exercise for them."

The two elder ninja shared a look. "Very well, but Anko is in overall command as she is senior field agent and her team has the experience."

Kakashi looked like he was going to argue.

"You may have been an Anbu captain Kakashi, but she outranked you then too as she was second to Ibiki. Your arrogance at having an Uchiha on your team makes you think above your station." Shikaku spoke up, cutting him off.

"We'll rest here half an hour more than be on our way." Anko said. She looked at Shikamaru. "Get a bite to eat and water."

Shikamaru nodded.

Anko filled the two elder ninja in about what the client told them.

"Gato you say?" Shikaku said stroking his jaw. "Intelligence has reports of him setting up cartels all over the Elemental Nations." Inoichi said. "We could use this as a chance to stop him."

Anko thought for a moment. "We'll scout it out and decide if we'll need Anbu."

The journey to wave…

Has officially begun.

XX

Chapter 18

**Flashback**

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Ino jumped as she saw her son standing on the edge of the boat while his father rocked it.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Ino yelled as her heart filled her throat. Naruto did so, sadly six-year-old Saru Namikaze didn't and the resounding SPLASH had Ino rushing to the end of the pier her husband diving in after their son.

Ino stood there, her breathing stopped as she waited. There were bubbles, but they soon stopped and Ino thought her heart had as well.

Suddenly the lake exploded and Ino fell backwards and looked up seeing Gamabunta, her son and husband on the old Toad's head. Both grinning like loons her son's laughter easing her heart. Then came the anger.

"WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE…" she growled.

"Bunta…GO!" Naruto yelled and the blond on the ground could only watch as her husband and son fled atop the head of the old toad boss, their laughter filling the air, and Saru's "HIGHER!" Telling the world he loved the sensation on the back of the toad.

**End Flashback**

Ino snapped awake feeling the boat shift under her and she looked around to see the oars man arguing with Kakashi.

"You okay?" Naruto whispered, his eyes still closed and she leaned back against him and nodded.

"Just remembering." She said.

Her eyes found her father on the other side across from them, his head slumped, and every so often a groan could be heard.

"Daddy gets seasick." Ino said to her husband in a soft whisper.

Naruto chuckled. "Bonus." He said.

"On what?" she whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Means he's too miserable to interrupt."

Ino smiled into the kiss. "I knew you were smarter than you looked."

Sakura watched the pair, her eye lidded. _I've got to stop crushing on my best friends husband. Its wrong, and Ino would kill me._ She however couldn't take her eyes from the blonds.

They had caught a boat that would fit them all an hour before sunset. Tazuna whimpering about price, the Konoha nin ignoring him. Shikaku and Shikamaru were playing chess while Sasuke was busy sharpening his kunai.

Anko was asleep, snoring rather loudly that it sounded like the outboard motor was actually running, Naruto planning on teasing his friend and sensei once they hit land.

The Konoha nin were quiet as they saw the huge outline of the bridge in the fog.

"Now that's a bridge." Ino said. Naruto nodded as his past life flashed before his eyes quickly. The boatman pulled to shore miles away.

"This is as far as I go."

The Konoha group nodded and hopped ashore, Shikaku and Kakashi grabbing Tazuna and leaping over, ignoring his protests. Anko looked around. "Ino, Naruto prong formation. Uchiha, pinky pineapple head Jr. arrowhead formation. Pineapple head senior, Inoichi-kun, and Cyclops reverse arrow formation around the client."

Naruto and Ino were already on the move, the blonds switching to a private channel on their comm. Units.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?" Ino asked her husband.

"We meet Haku and Zabuza soon. I…I don't know what to do." The blond confessed to his wife.

"I don't know if I should alter what happens, or let it play out like it did. There are things I can't remember."

"You'll do what you feel is best love." Ino said softly.

Naruto sighed. _I know. But with the bigger team and skilled ninja, I don't think it will matter what I think. _

XX

Forty minutes later the blonds had pulled back and were walking just ahead of the others when Naruto stopped. He sighed. _This is it._ He thought as he drew a kunai and seeing the bush move threw the kunai.

"Report." Anko called using a hand signal to stop the others.

Ino slipped into the bush and moments later came out with a rabbit.

"Dobe." Sasuke could be heard.

"Something's not right." The Nara's muttered. "Its the wrong climate for the white fur." Naruto said.

"SHIT!" Anko said. "DOWN!" They all dropped, Anko pulling Tazuna, who landed with his face right in her chest, his only thought was he'd died and gone to heaven.

Naruto looked up hearing the huge sword impact with the tree and Zabuza's laugh. _Well, now what genius?_ Naruto thought to himself. _Let the sensei's deal with him…_ he sent a chakra pulse out and it pinged. _There's Haku._ He was only a dozen trees away watching from a higher branch.

"Give me the old man, walk away and I'll allow you to live." Zabuza said.

"I don't think so." Anko said. "You're a bit outnumbered."

"I am not concerned with the brats. They wouldn't be worth my time to pick my teeth with."

"Sensei, he's not alone." Naruto said.

Anko looked at him out of the corner of her eye, while still watching Zabuza. "How many?"

"Just one. Twelve trees back, three quarters of the way up."

Anko nodded. "Deal with the help. Kakashi, Shikaku and I will deal with the eyebrowless freak and Inoichi and Team 7 will guard the drunk."

Ino and Naruto nodded and leapt into the nearest tree.

"Double S formation." Inoichi ordered the three Genin. Sakura and Shikamaru moved to comply, Sasuke however was moving away. "Get back in formation Uchiha." Inoichi called.

"Feh. I'll deal with the back up. If that blond idiot can beat a pair of C-rank nins I should be able to handle one on my own." He leapt away.

"Damn that…ANKO, UCHIHA's GONE ROGUE!" he yelled.

"So, that's what happened to the Demon Brothers." Zabuza said.

"I would worry more about yourself and your helper nearby than a pair of dead ninja that used a puddle to hide."

Zabuza shrugged. "Never hired them for their brains. And my tool can deal with a couple of Genin."

Anko smirked. "Not my team."

Zabuza looked at the three Jounin he was facing. "So, three against one." He formed a seal and several water clones formed. "Time to even the odds."

XX

Haku was at a distance, and using a mirror jutsu to watch Zabuza take on the three ninja.

_He's good, but they are better._ The masked nin thought watching as his master avoided a hail of kunai from the woman, and went on the attack against the one eyed man. He watched as Zabuza's water clones attacked the pineapple haired man who seemed to have little trouble dealing with them. _The woman is dangerous. She needs to be neutrali…_

Haku's thoughts were broken off as he barely managed to dodge the kunai that would have gone in his ear and out the other.

"You're very skilled." He said flipping to another branch, the pair of blonds seemed to melt out of the fog and land on the branch he'd just been on.

"Give up now, and we'll spare your life." The male said.

"Or go with option B and we'll leave your corpse for the birds." The woman said.

"I'll take option C." Haku said and his hand blurred as he formed a one-hand seal.

"Ino, look out!" the whisker marked male said as they jumped away as an ice spike formed in the water heavy air and slammed into the tree where they'd been seconds before.

_How did he know?_ Haku thought.

The blonds wasted no time as they leapt to attack.

XX

_Damn!_

Zabuza watched as the pineapple hairstyled Jounin destroyed his clones. The woman and the one eyed man were keeping him off balance and making sure he couldn't bring his huge cleaver into play.

"Not bad for Konoha Jounin." He taunted kicking out at the woman, who flipped over and mule kicked him in the back.

"Wish I could say the same about you. You're Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, reportedly getting that name for killing the entire graduating class."

Zabuza laughed as he spun, bringing the huge cleaver sword around and finding it blocked by the white haired male with a kunai of all things. _A fucking KUNAI!_ Zabuza was not happy. _These Leaf nin are good. And their descriptions match the bingo book._

"So nice to be known, isn't it Anko Mitarashi. Konoha's Specail Jounin and interrogator."

Anko actually gave him a huge grin.

"But then, you have Sharingan Kakashi Hatake and two of the three members of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio as well." He laughed dodging an attack from Kakashi. "I didn't know Konoha thought that highly of an A-rank nuke nin."

Anko snorted. "We don't. The client lied and this was a C-rank escort mission where the Genin were getting a chance to learn."

"Five genin?"

"Three." Anko said. "My students are used to B and A rank missions. This is Hatake's cherry as a sensei."

Zabuza laughed and looked at the one eyed nin. "So the famed copy cat is a teacher of brats. How the mighty have fallen."

"I'll show you mighty." He said. "Anko, Shikaku…stand back. He's mine."

Zabuza laughed knowing that he'd just gotten Kakashi to make a mistake.

XX

Haku was getting exhausted as the blonds kept him on the move. _They haven't used any jutsu yet._ He thought as he avoided a shuriken from the blond female that sent him leaping towards the blond male. Haku sent a hail of senbon needles, but the blond smacked them aside with his kunai and tried a spin kick at the nearing Haku.

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"

_Fucking Uchiha!_ Ino and Naruto thought as the huge fireball raced upwards towards Haku and Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Chapter 19

The fireball came from the ground and Ino could only watch in horror as Haku and Naruto were engulfed in the fireball that burned the trees, reducing much of the branches to ash, and setting the rest nearby on fire.

"NARUTO!" Ino screamed.

XX

Zabuza laughed as he kicked Kakashi into the water. "Gotcha!"

Anko was about to go help when she heard Ino's scream of "NARUTO!"

Torn over what to do she looked at Inoichi who looked like he was ready to rush off at his daughters pain filled scream.

Zabuza laughed as Anko saw that Kakashi was trapped in a water prison, with Zabuza standing there maintaining it. Shikaku was dealing with the clones now and Inoichi was with the remaining genin.

"Its times like these I hate being a responsible adult." She muttered and leapt to rescue Kakashi from his prison from the real Zabuza while offering up a silent _Please be okay Ino and Naruto. You're two of my best friends outside of Kurenai and Ibiki._

XX

Inoichi growled as Anko went to fight the nuke nin. "Sir?" Sakura said.

"We must stay and protect the client, no matter the cost." Inoichi said not even turning to look at his daughter's friend.

"What about Ino and Naruto?" Sakura asked, her eyes going off towards where the sound of fighting could be heard, the direction Ino's scream had come from.

"They'll have to manage until Zabuza is neutralized." Inoichi said hating being professional when he didn't know what happened to his daughter or…his son-in-law.

Shikamaru was quiet, his dark gaze taking in everything his own father was doing, and he realized that it was okay to be lazy, but there were times and places for it. _Man, I'm going to have to learn that one._ He thought as he watched his fathers shadow techniques literally crush the heads of the water clones.

XX

Sasuke landed on a branch that had been untouched by his fireball. He smirked. "That will show the dobe who is the greatest." He said. He was so proud of himself, thinking he'd cooked the strange nin along with Naruto that he never saw the roundhouse kick from Ino until it connected, sending him flying across several trees, then hitting a branch and falling, striking several more on the way down before he hit the ground hard.

Ino looked around and sighed seeing Naruto fifty feet away an fifteen feet up locked in a taijutsu fight with the hunter-nin.

"Oh thank Kami." She muttered feeling her heart unclench from the thought she'd lost him again.

Pissed off, she turned her cerulean eyes back to where the Uchiha lay. "Don't think I'm done with you yet dumb ass." She hissed before leaping towards the other battle to help her husband, leaving a very battered and unconscious Uchiha on the ground.

XX

Haku was surprised when the blond nin had saved his life. _He could have gotten out of the way, but he wasted time to get me out of there as well…why?_ The ice user was confused, as the blond obviously wasn't going to let him go, as evident as they reappeared away from the fireball.

"Close one hey hunter-san?" the blond asked with a grin. "But don't worry Haku-san, I won't let you die."

Haku staggered back avoiding a kick. _He knows me! How the hell does he know me? We've never met before…have we?_ Haku thought; while mentally off balance and barely able to avoid the kicks and strikes from the blond who was grinning.

Haku tried to go on the offensive, which the blond seemed to know exactly what he was going to do and either countered, blocked or avoided. _He's keeping me in close, its like he knows I'm not that skilled in taijutsu, and he's making sure I can't use any ninjutsu's or kekkei genkai._

Haku's troubles doubled as the blond female joined them. "Hey Ino-hime. Is the Uchiha alive still?"

"He's still alive Naru-kun. But he does it again and Konoha won't be wondering if he's gay or not because I will kill him next time."

The blonds double teamed Haku, Naruto hitting high while Ino went low, their attack backed him into the trunk of a tree and before he realized it they had him on his knees, a Anbu style sword pressed to his neck courteous of Ino.

"Please Haku, I don't want to kill you." Naruto said. "Take Zabuza and leave. There's no need for someone to die."

Haku looked at him from behind the mask. "I can't…Zabuza-sama is…"

"He's your precious person, I know. But if this continues one or both of you will die, and it would make me sad to bury you."

Haku looked into the blue eyes looking at him from the whisker marked blond. _How? Why? _"I…"

XX

Zabuza cursed as he released the water prison in order to avoid the snake hand attack. _Damn bitch!_ He thought as he back flipped away and heard the splash as Kakashi hit the water.

_Damn, two of Konoha's best. The Copycat Kakashi and the Snake-Hand Mitarashi._

He brought up his cleaver sword and blocked the kunai's from the woman, his free hand forming a seal, but he missed Kakashi in the water doing the exact same thing and when he sent the water dragon hurling at Anko he was struck by Kakashi at the same time. Anko managed to shushin away and Zabuza went flying into a tree on short, cracking the trunk from the impact, the only thing keeping him upright was the pressure of water from Kakashi who refused to release the jutsu.

Anko reappeared on the water behind her fellow Jounin. "Need a hand Kakashi? You're looking like a drowned rat."

He accepted the help up and felt the drain, so he covered his eye and allowed Anko to help him to the shore.

Zabuza slumped to the ground and lay there finding it hard to breath, his ribs feeling pulverized at being hit by his own jutsu. _Damn that Kakashi._ He thought as he slumped into unconsciousness.

Once he was knocked out the water clones dissolved.

Shikaku slumped into a relaxed pose and everyone watched as Inoichi shushined away so quickly, the force of his leaf shushin knocked Sakura, Tazuna and Shikamaru off their feet.

XX

Inoichi found them sitting on a branch just above the ground, Sasuke Uchiha unconscious beneath them.

"Ino…Naruto are you alright?" he asked.

"Hi daddy." Ino said giving a wave as she snuggled deeper into her husbands' arms. "We're fine."

"Both of you?" he asked looking at Naruto and the blond knew that for all the protesting that Inoichi did, he did care. "I'm fine sir. Ino kicked major butt."

Inoichi breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened to Sasuke?"

"Ino-hime put him in his place after he nearly fried me with a fire jutsu." Naruto said. Ino elbowed him. "He's lucky all I did was kick him once."

Inoichi winced as he looked upwards and figured out from how high up the Uchiha fell. _And he hit every branch on the way down…why does that make me happy?_ The Elder blond thought.

"What happened to Zabuza's backup?" he asked.

"A strange Kiri hunter nin. Got away in the confusion." Naruto reported.

Inoichi sighed.

"What about Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Anko and Kakashi put him down, he's unconscious for now." he stooped and picked up the Uchiha, throwing him over his shoulder after making sure that nothing was broken too badly. "Come on." He started walking, then stopped. "And good job."

Naruto smirked as he walked after his father-in-law with his wife snuggled against him, both sharing a knowing grin.

XX

Kakashi had not been happy to hear about the abuse his student had gotten, ignoring the fact that he'd nearly killed Naruto.

Anko told him to shut it and carry his damn student himself then.

Sakura had rushed over to the pair, concern in her eyes, surprising all that she didn't spare the Uchiha a single glance, as she demanded of the blonds their condition.

In less then thirty minutes after the battle with Zabuza who was bound and gagged and being carried by Shikaku, they reached the house of Tazuna the bridge builder.

"Super Awesome isn't it?" he asked with a boastful grin. The others nodded or shrugged. Naruto smiled widely. "You bet it is."

Ino looked at her husband. He'd always been fond of the bridge builder, and she remembered the time he introduced her to Tsunami.

**Flashback**

"Come on Ino-chan. Pleeeeaase!" Naruto begged giving her his "Puppy Dog Eye jutsu".

"Fine, but you're not taking me all over the elemental countries to meet everyone you met while traveling with Jiraiya to tell them you're engaged."

Naruto nodded as they crossed the bridge. She watched as the blond stopped and read the plaque on the side.

"Whoa. I never knew." He said in a voice that held shock and awe.

"Knew what?" she asked and walked up to see what had the whisker mark blonds attention.

**The Great Naruto Bridge**

**The Dream of a Man, the Inspiration of Children, the Birthplace of a Hero**

**Naruto Uzumaki who inspired us to freedom**

She watched as he reached out and traced his name.

"See, told you people recognized you as great." She said after he backed away from it.

"You're my fiancé, you're supposed to tell me I'm great." He said trying to joke, but Ino noticed he was flustered at seeing his name on a bridge.

They walked for a bit. Naruto looked around. "It's changed since I'd been here last" he said, Ino took his hand. "This is where Team 7 became a real team for the first time. Where Teme activated his prized Sharingan."

Ino recalled Sakura bragging about the mission going from C-rank to A-rank. "Forehead always said Sasuke did all the work." Ino said.

Naruto laughed. "Of course she did. The brooding bastard always got the glory."

Ino nodded. She'd been pissed when she learned from Temari about Naruto being the one to stop Gaara, yet Kakashi and Sakura praised Sasuke for it. She had then cornered several other people and found out the blond next to her had done a lot more and never got the credit.

"So, you never came here with Jiraiya during your training trip?" Ino asked.

"We didn't have time, or as ero-sannin said, we couldn't go anywhere I'd already been. Akatsuki might have agents waiting for me to turn up."

Ino squeezed his hand. "Anyway, I've sent messages back every few months and got some in return. Tsunami and Inari are great."

They reached the outskirts of town and Naruto paused seeing the house, with a couple of editions, but looking relatively the same.

Knocking on the door he smiled as it opened after a moment and Tsunami paused the smiled before grabbing Naruto in a hug. "NARUTO-KUN!" she hugged him for a minute, before letting him go. "INARI! NARUTO'S HERE!" she yelled over her shoulder and the sound from the back of the house revealed a now sixteen year old Inari.

"Big bro!" the young man hugged the blond as well.

Inari grinned as he stepped back.

"And who is this?" Tsunami asked noticing Ino for the first time.

Naruto smirked as he took Ino's hand once again. "Tsunami-chan, Inari allow me to introduce to you my fiancé Ino Yamanaka."

"Nice to meet you both, Naru-kun's told me all about you both." Ino said and was surprised when Tsunami pulled her into a hug.

"Finally." She said releasing Ino. "We always thought you were going to be hermit with you chasing that Sakura girl."

Naruto gaped and the mother and son laughed. Taking pity on the whisker marked blond Tsunami ushered them in. "Don't act that way Naruto-kun. That girl was never right for you."

Inari snickered at Naruto's sputtering.

"Now Ino-chan, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself and how you and him got together while I make lunch."

Ino smiled and agreed. Inari led Naruto to the back where there was a workshop.

"You a builder like the old drunk?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. Carpenter. I make furniture and small mementoes like jewelry boxes and other things." Inari said.

As they took seats "So, where is the old drunk?"

Inari sighed. "He passed this winter. Mom always said he drank too much and it caught up to him finally."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it. He built his bridge and helped rebuild the village. And he was always thrilled at reading your letters. You know, he considered you family. The rest of your team never wrote, but you…" Inari nodded at a picture on the wall. Naruto smiled. It was of the time he and his team had been there. Various shots of their time, even one of just before they left of Naruto and Inari with Tazuna.

"I'm sorry I haven't been back before now." Naruto said, in the kitchen they heard laughter and both boys winced. "Mom's going to get all the info now bro."

"I know."

**End Flashback**

_Well, I can know them sooner. Shame I never met Tazuna. Naruto's told me he's different later in the mission and after._ Ino thought as the house of Tazuna the bridge builder came into view. _In years to come it will be a bit bigger and filled with laughter._

The old man opened the door and welcomed them into his home. Ino smiled at seeing a younger Tsunami.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ino Uzumaki. My husband Naruto." Ino said shaking hands with Tsunami. "Welcome to our home Ino and Naruto, and the rest of you as well." Tsunami said.

_Things are going to be different._ Ino thought.

XX

Chapter 20

"So, Zabuza is tied up in the cellar, and his partner is still on the loose." Shikamaru muttered as he looked at the shogi board.

His father made an affirmative sound as he went to move a piece and stop.

The loud yelling of three of their teammates stopped them playing. He sighed and then at the same time they muttered, "Troubles loud blonds."

XX

Sasuke Uchiha was not happy. He was being told no and he was in trouble with the elder ninja on the team.

"That little bastard nearly killed a fellow leaf ninja Kakashi, and you think that he was just over excited. The sonovabitch laughed about it."

"Your daughter was overreacting and probably heard wrong." Kakashi said.

Inoichi was usually a calm man, but Kakashi was getting on his last nerve with his inability to see that the Uchiha was a danger to the rest of them.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called, and the dark haired avenger looked at him, his arms crossed in his brooding stance. "Did you deliberately attack Naruto earlier?"

"Hn." The last Uchiha huffed. "Loser got in the way."

Ino snarled. "In the way? We'd already had the hunter engaged in combat and were looking to capture him. You came from underneath with that fireball."

"He's a loser, and should learn to stay out of my…URK!"

Anko had him up against the wall by his neck. "Listen to me you little shit stain. You might think everyone in Konoha kisses your ass and tells you your shit doesn't stink, but here's a fact of life. You are nothing more than a Genin, a soldier of Konoha. If you pull a stunt like that again, I will have you kicked out of the ninja corps faster than you can brood you little bastard."

"Anko, let him go." Kakashi said on his feet, but he found Inoichi in his way of saving his student.

"Sit down Kakashi. Anko's in command, and your soldier broke ranks when he was ordered to protect the client, he tried to kill a fellow ninja of the leaf, and he's acting like he should be patted on the head and given a lollipop for it." Inoichi said.

Naruto meanwhile was sitting to the side. _Bastard protects Sasuke. I thought you might change Kakashi if I wasn't on your team, but your even worse._

Naruto had checked on Zabuza's bonds himself, tying the nuke nin's fingers so he couldn't escape, and making it so he couldn't move he was sad to see that Hatake wanted to let Sasuke go with no reprimand for his actions.

The three adults continued to argue, Ino came and sat next to her husband, her hand sought his out and the fingers intertwined.

_Yeah, Kakashi's a dick, but I have my Ino-chan._

XX

Morning came and Team 7 got a rude awakening, literally as Ino and Naruto under orders from Anko woke them up and dragged them out before the sun was up.

"Okay brats, since Kakashi hasn't shown you shit, its up to me to get your collective ass's into shape." She said pacing before the three members of Team 7 while her own team was going with Inoichi to guard Tazuna at the bridge, the old man left early to check on his crew and make sure they had supplies.

"Welcome to Anko's Boot Camp." She said with a sadistic grin. "Now why don't we start with a nice leisurely run around the village?" she asked with a grin that froze all three Genin's blood.

"MOVE OUT…MAGGOTS!"

They ran.

XX

**The Bridge**

"So, married are you?" Tazuna asked as he checked over the blue prints and his work crew was arriving and getting their tools from the foreman.

Naruto smirked. "Yes sir. Best thing that ever happened to me."

Tazuna chuckled as the blond was using shadow clones to haul lumber for the workers.

"Aye. My wife, Tsunami's mother was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. When she passed on seven years ago, rest her soul I felt like I'd lost everything."

Naruto never knew this. _We never learned about his wife last time, none of them ever talked about her._ He thought.

He looked where Ino was distributing work gloves and smiled. "I know sir. If anything ever happened to Ino, I think I wouldn't want to live."

Tazuna really looked at the blond. He knew that out of all the genin that came Konoha, he would trust this one and his wife the most.

XX

**Tazuna's House**

"Why am I the one on roving patrol?" Kakashi asked. Shikaku walked next to him. "Because Anko is fixing the training of your team. Really Kakashi, taking them out of the village and you never taught them anything."

"Sasuke…"

"You have a team of three Hatake. You used to be better than this. Maybe you should be returned to Anbu, at least there you weren't a fuck up like you are now."

Kakashi sighed. "The council has ordered me to focus on Sasuke. I was told that your son was getting training at home and Sakura should be discouraged and dropped from the program."

"And you listen to the council…of civilians, that have no right making decisions on ninja matters what so ever."

Kakashi shrugged. "They told me…"

"You are not this dumb Kakashi." Shikaku said again.

The pair continued in silence, every so often they would hear a scream and Shikaku would smirk. "I must say, Anko is something when she's focused."

"They could be learning something else." Kakashi said.

"Not if they don't have the stamina or chakra capacity." Shikaku. "My son needs this as much as the girl, and the Uchiha needs to learn what being on a team means."

"Meh." Kakashi said.

"Inoichi's evaluation of his mental stability is going to be interesting once we get back to Konoha."

"He's not impartial." Kakashi said.

"He is when it comes to his work. If he wasn't he would have run off the moment his daughter screamed, instead he held his ground to make sure the client was safe, something your 'Prized' student failed to do."

"Must you keep harping on that?" Kakashi asked.

"We'll keep mentioning it until you get it in that thick skull of yours that he's just another genin."

"Yeah? What about Naruto and Ino?"

"What about them?" Shikaku asked.

"They get special treatment." Kakashi said.

"From who?" The head of the Nara clan asked.

"Your telling me two genin get to use the Time Chamber in the Hokage's office and aged three years not special treatment?" Kakashi asked.

"No. They weren't Genin at that point, and both of them needed the time to get their chakra up to snuff." Shikaku said. "And if you have a problem, talk to the Hokage he's the one who offered it to them."

"And that's another thing. Allowing them to get married and placed on the same team. I wanted Naruto on my team, and I thought Ino would help your boy reform the famous Ino-Shika-Cho combination."

Shikaku smirked. "Meh. Chozu's son felt he didn't have what it took to be a ninja in the field and joined the militia. He likes the police work and he gets to work at his family's restaurant more. As for Naruto and Ino married, the two showed that they worked very well together. The Hokage oversaw their exam they took after they came out of the chamber and believed that their teamwork and skills were above the regular Genin, and it would be unfair. And as for Naruto being on your team why? You ignore your other students already, you can't say you wouldn't ignore Naruto now."

Kakashi shrugged. "Anko is making them into killers. They took out the Demon Brothers quickly."

"And that's bad why?"

"They shouldn't be that skilled…"

"Unless their name is Sasuke Uchiha under your command." Shikaku said getting exasperated with Kakashi. "Listen Kakashi, I'm saying this as a favor. Let it go. Naruto and Ino have flourished under Anko, and she has changed in the short amount of time with them as well. Yes, they do a lot of C, B and a couple of A-rank missions, but they have the teamwork and skills. If you have a viable complaint then bring it up to the Hokage. But if this is just because you can't have Naruto around to abuse and make the Uchiha look better, then forget it."

Shikaku walked away, his pace taking him far ahead of the stubborn, boneheaded Jounin.

XX

Haku sat in a tree looking at the house. _Zabuza-sama. What should I do? Naruto Uzumaki has given me options. Options where I could take you away from the life of a nuke nin and we could join an actual village._

The hand holding the hunter nin mask trembled as the dark haired boy thought of what the blonds offered.

**Flashback**

"Come to Konoha. I'll put in a word with the Hokage. You'd be able to stop running." Naruto offered.

"And you could learn to be a proper field medic." Ino said. "Konoha needs skilled medics all the time."

"And all I have to do is abandon Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

"No." Naruto said. "Bring him with. Granted you'd both be watched for a while as Zabuza's reputation proceeds him."

Haku was quiet. "Go." Naruto said stepping back.

"We'll give you a week to think about it." Ino offered. She knew what her husband was thinking and had to agree.

"We'll make sure Zabuza is safe until then." Naruto offered.

They heard the battle ending and Haku slipped into an ice mirror and vanished. The blonds going to the forest floor to sit and wait until Inoichi found them.

**End Flashback**

_What should I agree to? Perhaps I can rescues Zabuza-sama and ask him._

Haku's hand traced the pattern on the mask. He had several days before he had to do anything either way.

XX

Chapter 21

"I hate you."

Anko laughed as the three Genin were nearly unconscious. "You three are supposed to be trained Genin. You suck."

Naruto and Ino who had switched places with Shikaku and Kakashi were sitting on a branch and looking down. "No kidding Anko-sensei." Ino said. "Konohamaru's got another three years in the academy and he's in better shape than them."

"Stow it pig." Sakura gasped out.

"Come on forehead, you can't quit now." Ino said.

Naruto was taunting Sasuke and Shikamaru. "Come on teme, lazybones there managed to run further than you."

"F-Fuck you dobe." Sasuke raged. Shikamaru had made it further, but they all knew the Nara had basically collapsed the last three feet and allowed his body to land further than Sasuke's.

"Man, they didn't even make it miles at top speed." Naruto said. "What do you think will happen once Anko adds the chakra weights?"

"Die." Ino said with a simple shrug.

"Are you two finished?" Anko asked.

"I think so. Ino-hime?" he asked looking at his wife.

"Hm. I suppose for now."

"Good, now get back to your patrol. You can torment them after." Anko said.

Naruto nodded and led his wife away while she mock whined about tormenting the stuck up Uchiha and her friends.

Anko looked at the three Genin. "Get up. You haven't puked yet."

"If we do are we done?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. You get up and do it again. Just think, eventually you won't even feel the pain." Anko said with a sadistic grin.

"I can't feel my legs." Sakura moaned.

"Good. Now up. Laps around the village again, come on." She yelled pulling them up and shoving them. The three genin staggered and started to run.

"That's not running." Anko said. "I've seen drunks stagger better than you."

XX

While the pair of blonds were away from the house, Anko was training Team 7 around the village.

"Haku, you can come out now." Naruto called out.

They waited. Ino looked at her husband and he nodded tapping his nose.

"You might as well come out and talk while we can." Naruto said.

Ino turned and saw the ice mirror appear out of thin air and Haku stepped out. "What is it you want?"

"To talk." Naruto said.

"I need to speak with Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

Naruto shook his head. "Not right now. Its too hard with the amount of Jounin we have and someone always being in the house."

"I can slip in unseen and undetected." Haku insisted.

"No." Naruto said. "Give me a day or so, I think I can arrange something."

"It best be soon. Gato is getting impatient. I told him Zabuza-sama is biding his time testing your defenses and strength."

Naruto nodded. "He said he must see Zabuza-sama by Friday at the latest."

Naruto winced. He recalled what happened. "I'll see what I can do. Do you want me to tell Zabuza something?"

Haku paused. "Can you give him this?" Naruto read the message and nodded. "Your word that its not a trap or code."

Haku nodded. "On my life."

"On Zabuza's?" Naruto asked and Haku smiled. "You seem to know me so well Naruto Uzumaki. Did we know one another in a past life that you know me so well?"

Ino smirked. "Something like that." She muttered while her husband denied it. "Have you eaten?" she asked.

Haku nodded. "There are fruits and fish."

"Then stay safe Haku, and we'll meet you here the day after next with word, either myself or my wife."

Haku bowed his head and slipped away in an ice mirror once more.

XX

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto slipped into the basement that night and looked at the man that was bound tightly.

"Good evening Zabuza." He said bringing a plate of food with him. "I have dinner for you as well as a message. He held the fork up and the former seven swordsman looked at him.

"Oh really brat?" the man said not even looking at the smoked fish. "And what would that be?"

Naruto sighed and put the plate and fork down before pulling the scroll out and opening it, holding it before the swordsman.

Zabuza's eyes scanned it. "You…you really are talking with Haku." He said in disbelief.

"Yes. I've offered him a deal to get you both out of this alive. You come with us to Konoha, I'll speak with the Hokage, I am like his unofficial grandson."

Zabuza eyed him. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"For you and Haku to come out of this alive." At the man's look explained. "I knew a pair of ninja like you and Haku. You both are so much like them it's scary. They died on a mission when their client sent them to kill someone under the protection of a group of ninja of another village that was…allied with us. They fought despite being friendly."

"It's the way of the ninja kid." Zabuza said.

"I know." Naruto said. "But at the end when my friends client turned on them, the other team fought allied against the man who brought in mercenaries who he said are cheaper than ninja and he wouldn't have to pay them."

Zabuza listened and sighed. "It happens all too often for ninja. Without a big village like Konoha backing it happens."

"I know, and it happens to Konoha too." Naruto said. He fed Zabuza, who ate everything on the plate.

"I told Haku I would try and get him in to see you. He wishes to discuss my proposal, but I can't let Kakashi or Team 7 know about it. If you take it, I'll send word to the Hokage and make it legal."

"And if your Hokage denies it?" Zabuza asked, a realist.

"Then I will let you and Haku go after this mission and hope we never cross paths again."

"You really looked up to your friends, didn't you?"

"Yes. They taught me what it meant to be a ninja. My friend's partner spouted on about ninja being tools, but at the end he said we were more than that. I believe that we are more than tools and soldiers." Naruto said his eyes meeting those of Zabuza.

"Either way." Zabuza said and nodded. "We'll leave you alone kid. You're different. Something about you…" Zabuza sighed. "Regardless. I'll behave."

"Thank you. I promise your captivity won't last beyond Friday. My promise on my wife's life."

Zabuza cocked his head. "Married?" he snorted. Neither nin noticed the shadow atop the stairs as they talked a bit, Zabuza about why he left Kiri and how he met Haku, Naruto not indicating that he knew most of it, in his mind it was nice to talk to a man he knew briefly, but had impacted his life greatly.

XX

Two days passed and Naruto found his window of opportunity as Anko asked for Inoichi's help in motivating Team 7. Shikaku and Kakashi went to guard the bridge and Ino and Naruto were left to protect the house.

Tsunami and Inari left for the village to get some supplies, Ino agreed to go with them. Naruto waited and shushined to where he told Haku to meet and found the ice user there. "Come with me, our time is short."

Haku looked at Zabuza tied up and moved to unbind him.

"No." the nuke nin said. "Its our show of faith to blondie there." Zabuza said. "Speak." He ordered.

"Zabuza-sama, Naruto Uzumaki has offered us a chance of sanctuary." Haku began.

"I know, he's spoken to me. Your thoughts on this?"

Haku was nervous. "I…"

"Speak freely." Zabuza ordered.

"I would like to…to accept his offer. Both of us have been on the run for years. Perhaps it's time to make a stand and join a village. You've said one is no different than another."

Zabuza nodded at this. "And…it would be nice not to worry about hunter nin and have a hot meal more than once every six months."

Zabuza smirked. "Are you saying I can't cook?"

Haku remained quiet and that spoke loudly. Zabuza looked behind Haku. "Alright. Send word to your leader."

Naruto nodded.

Haku looked nervous. "Gato wants to see you. I told him you are spying on the Konoha nin. He said that he'll wait until Friday."

Zabuza looked at Naruto. "Will your Hokage respond before that?"

"He will if I use a special messenger." Naruto said already planning on what to do. "The message will have to wait till tonight. I need my wife to cover for me."

He looked at Haku. "I give my word, that Zabuza will be fine." He handed the ice user a sack. "Some smoked fish and fresh fruit. I wish I could do more right now, but…"

"The people of this village are pathetic." Zabuza said. "They let Gato slither in and take control and now they are hard pressed to feed themselves."

Naruto nodded at this. "We'll change that." He said and the pair of nuke nin believed him from the look in his eyes.

XX

Later that night after Haku had been snuck back out minutes before Shikaku and Kakashi returned and Naruto left to patrol the area and to speak with Ino.

"I need you to cover for me." He told his wife. "I'm going to leave a shadow clone. I'm going to use the Hirashin and get to Konoha to speak with the old man."

Ino nodded. "I'll make sure you clone is left alone." She smiled. "I guess that means no sex tonight." She pouted.

Naruto laughed and kissed her. "I promise when we get back to Konoha after this mission, I'll make it up to you my heart and soul."

"You better buster." Ino said poking him in the chest.

"Love. Be reasonable. We share a room with three other people, one of which is your own father."

Ino laughed. "Yeah, your right. And I suppose giving dad an aneurysm wouldn't be a good thing." She kissed him deeply, and then reluctantly stepped back. "Create your clone and go. I'll hold down the fort and make sure Zabuza and Haku are safe."

Naruto smiled as he formed the cross seal and the Kage Bunshin popped into existence. "Good luck lover." She said as Naruto smiled and vanished in a yellow flash. She remembered him carving the seal into trees along the way, and now she knew why. "Come back soon." She said softly before looking at the clone.

"Well, lets go."

"Sure thing hime." It said and groped her ass. Ino fought the urge to slap it. "Stop that."

"But that's not what you said the other night…"

Ino stomped off. _Forgot his shadow clones develop personalities._ She thought giving it a dark look. "Behave. We need to make sure your not destroyed."

"Right." The clone said calming down and acting like the original, but remembering that Ino was not above smacking it for getting out of line. The clone thought. _That would fuck up the mission. And we can't fail the boss._

XX

Chapter 22

**Konoha**

The Third Hokage sighed as he looked at the stack of paperwork on the edge of his desk. _No matter what time of day I start there is always more paperwork waiting._ He thought picking up the next one.

"You know Kage Bunshin do have practical applications." A voice said.

"Thanks Naruto, but I…NARUTO!"

The third looked up to see the smirking blond leaning against the window. "What are you doing here? Isn't your team…"

"Yes they are. I need a special something from you. A scroll with temporary immunity for Zabuza Momochi and his…adopted son Haku."

Hiruzen looked at the blond. "Are these the two you told me about?"

"Yeah. Please. Allow me to bring them back here as ninja of Konoha, or let them walk after the mission."

The Third looked at the blond. "They really mean a lot to you?"

"They helped me before. They don't deserve the life they've had."

The Hokage picked up a scroll and started writing. "They can come, they will be under probation, and I will have you and that wife of yours being responsible for them."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Ojii-san." Naruto said with a large grin. It had been a worry of his since leaving Wave that the Third might not agree to what he was thinking.

While the Third wrote, Naruto gave a verbal report of the mission since Inoichi and Shikaku had joined them.

"And you say Kakashi hasn't taught them anything?"

"Anko's fixing it, but Kakashi's acting like an injured party and the teme…Uchiha thinks everything revolves around him and the sun shines out his ass."

Hiruzen chuckles as he applies his seal to the scroll and hands it to Naruto. "When you and Ino come back, I want to talk with the two of you."

Naruto nodded, one foot out the window. "We'll see you then Ojii-san. And remember, the shadow clones." He said looking at the paperwork before leaping out the window.

Hiruzen waited to make sure he was gone before palming his forehead. "Kage Bunshin. I forgot all about them, even with as often as Naruto uses them." The Third muttered creating two of them and set them to task. He sighed. "I can't wait till that boy takes this job." He mutters pulling out a little orange book. "Now, for some quality time."

XX

**Wave**

Ino was walking back from the stream near the house when she was roughly grabbed.

Before she could shout she found herself slammed into the tree trunk and held there by her throat by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

_Your fucking dead Uchiha!_ She thought.

"Let…me…go!" she gasped out as the hand around her neck tightened.

"I don't think so." Sasuke said. "Your going to tell me where the dobe got all the power he's gotten. He doesn't deserve it, I need it more than him." He then leaned in, "And then we're going to Kakashi and telling him that the dobe is a traitor."

"Fool." Ino said finding it hard to breath as the Uchiha's hand tightened around her throat and Ino cursed herself for relaxing her guard.

"After that, I might be merciful and allow you to please me." Sasuke said with a sneer as he looked up and down Ino's body.

That did it. She lashed out with a punch, but the closeness made it ineffective and Sasuke sneered as he pulled her away from the tree and banged her head against it hard.

Ino saw stars as the back of her head exploded in pain.

"Now that's not nice, but considering your _husband_ is a traitor and an idiot, I'm not surprised." Sasuke said as he repeated the action. Ino slumped and found it hard to focus.

"I saw him let the hunter nin into the house and speak with the one we have in the basement. I couldn't hear what was said, but then again, who cares, its my word against the blond losers."

Ino tried to fight again, but her head was rammed into the tree trunk and she slumped down further. Sasuke sneered. "Perhaps I should have a taste before I hand you over." He mused, his free hand was going to his belt when a roar sounded and he turned to see Naruto descending upon him from a higher branch, the blond looked downright feral.

XX

Ino lay on the forest floor, her eyes glassy as she watched the shadow clone attack Sasuke, driving him back. "c-Careful." She said, her voice slurred from the blows her head took against the tree.

SC-Naruto kicked and ducked an attack, his feral looks intimidating the Uchiha who avoided the claw swipes and saw the pure fury in the red slit eyes of the blond he'd dubbed the "Dobe" in the academy.

_What is this power?_ Sasuke thought. _How is he so fast? How is he so strong? I must have it!_

SC-Naruto with a lunge struck, his claws leaving jagged tears in Sasuke's shirt, a claw shaped cuts on the pale flesh beneath.

"YOU BASTARD!" SC-Naruto intoned. "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

Sasuke was finding it hard to go on the offensive as Naruto's blows, even grazing or blocked hurt. The kick he blocked with his forearms felt like he broke his arm. The bolo punch from the blond tagged his shoulder and sent him spinning away in pain.

Sasuke tried for a fire jutsu, but the blond seemed to shimmer and reappear closer, the uppercut punch sending him into the air.

Before he could blink the blond seemed to teleport above him and drilled him back to the ground with an axe kick.

Both the kick and the impact hurt as Sasuke felt some of his ribs give out.

SC-Naruto wasn't done as he landed right on Sasuke, his feet driving him in like a jackhammer.

Sasuke was unconscious at this point and SC-Naruto pulled him up by his hair, his clawed hand raised to strike when a blow to his back did the one thing that they didn't want and that was make the clone disappear. Kakashi looked at his student who looked like he'd been in a war, then to the unconscious Ino.

Inoichi wasn't looking pleased as he scooped up his daughter. "Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"I don't know. That was a shadow clone." Kakashi said. He looked at his student and picked him up, trying to avoid making his wounds worse.

"Let's get them back to the house and patch them up. Hopefully one of them will wake up and tell us what the hell happened here."

Inoichi glowered. "Forgive me if I don't trust whatever the Uchiha says Kakashi. If Ino's in this shape, then whatever Naruto did to him he had a damn good reason for."

The elder Yamanaka carried his daughter away. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "What did you do Sasuke?"

He'd been worried when Anko told him that the Uchiha had skipped out on training and couldn't find him in the immediate area. When they'd felt the chakra spike from Naruto Inoichi had been ahead of Kakashi who got ahead of him just in time to see Sasuke driven into the ground. When he struck it had been to incapacitate, but he'd been surprised when Naruto went up in smoke revealing it was a Kage Bunshin.

Shaking himself mentally he rushed after Inoichi and prayed that the blond would turn up soon as they needed answers. And at the same time he hoped he didn't, he didn't think Sasuke's ninja career would survive.

XX

Naruto was close, he was in fact speeding over the water when the shadow clones memories returned to him, nearly dumping him in the water when he got to the part where Sasuke had attacked Ino and from what it looked like was going to rape her.

"He's dead." Naruto growled as he sped along.

_**:::No more chances kit:::**_

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked hearing the voice in his head.

_**:::No, mother Christmas. Of course its the fucking Kyuubi. Who else do you have in here?:::**_

"Sorry."

_**:::Talk in your head kit. Sorry its taken me so long, but I did warn you and your mate it would take me time to make adjustments.:::**_

_:::Okay. And you're right. The bastard dies. I thought…:::_

_**:::I know. But obviously he was damaged long before. Him trying to rape your mate alone is grounds for death.:::**_

Naruto said nothing as the Hirashin seal pulled him along to the next marker and he was back on dry land.

He took a second to orient himself, his chakra already replaced and he rushed along, tree to tree, his leaps bypassing more than normal as a cold rage filled him and what he was going to do to one Sasuke Uchiha.

XX

The Jounin all felt the chakra coming their way. Anko was sitting relaxed, legs crossed and chewing on some dango she'd packed away. Her eye went from where Inoichi was sitting next to his daughter to where Kakashi was kneeling next to the shitstain. "Ah, daddy's home, shitstain's in trouble." She said in a singsong voice.

"Shikaku…" Kakashi tried, but the Nara snorted. "We've all warned you to keep Sasuke on a leash. From what we gathered he attacked Ino. Who is a fellow leaf nin, and evidence points to his attempt to rape her as his pants were unbuckled and his zipper was down."

Shikamaru who was glaring at the Uchiha while standing by the couch that held his childhood friend knew that Naruto wasn't going to talk.

"We should make room." He said.

The Jounin looked at him. "What a drag." He muttered as he knew he had to explain. "Naruto is going to kill him."

"We can't allow that." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke attacked a fellow ninja, while on a mission in dangerous territory." Shikaku said backing his son up.

"We don't know what happened, and until Ino and Sasuke wake up…"

Kakashi's meager defense was halted as the front door was kicked in. Naruto looked around the room and went straight for Ino. Inoichi stepped back as the whisker marked blond went to his knees and took his wife's hands.

"Hime, I am so sorry." The blond whispered. "I wasn't here and the bastard…"

"And where were you that required you leaving a shadow clone?" Kakashi asked thinking he'd found something to shift blame and or attention.

Naruto pulled the scroll from a pouch pocket and flipped it to Anko. She opened it and after reading it whistled.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Gaki here went back to Konoha and got a deal for Zabuza and…" Anko looked at her student and friend. "And his partner Haku."

Naruto gathered his chakra ignoring the others as they talked. He remembered the lessons Tsunade gave him in his last life, and while he couldn't do much, the basic healing jutsu would help Ino's head wound.

Kakashi saw this and unveiled his sharingan copied it and started to work on Sasuke. To the silver haired Jounin it was now a race. If Sasuke could get his story told first. _Come on please be innocent._ Kakashi thought desperately of his prized student. _Please, equal Obito's sacrifice._

Naruto focused, the whole time the Fox in his head telling him what to do, and he swore that he would deal with the Uchiha. _Once Ino's awake and can look me in the eye, then I'll kill the bastard._ Naruto thought, the green chakra flowing freely, Naruto not even phased about the amount of chakra he was burning through.

Inoichi watched his son in-law, his own gaze going to the Uchiha and he made a vow. _Whatever you do to him, I will back you up._

XX

**The Bridge**

Haku sat atop one of the finished struts, his gaze drifting over the island. He'd felt the spike of chakra, but knew that it wasn't close enough to matter. _Zabuza-sama, tomorrow, everything will be settled tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Chapter 23

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto hadn't moved in hours. Behind him a very nervous Kakashi kept watch over his student, a sinking feeling forming that the last "Loyal" Uchiha was facing extinction.

Naruto stroked Ino's brow as he recalled the information from the Kage Bunshin and its destruction of the Uchiha.

_Come on hime open your eyes. You've taken worse blows than that during our training._ He thought. But he also remembered long ago lessons with Tsunade about head blows being tricky things. It didn't take much, even or a ninja to fall prey to.

Inoichi came in and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto looked at his father in-law who handed him a cup of tea. "Drink."

Naruto did as told, his eyes never looking behind him, he knew if he did, the Uchiha would never waken, and Naruto wasn't sure he'd stop at the teme.

Shikamaru and Sakura were outside with Anko training while Shikaku was with Tazuna as the bridge builder needed to talk to some of his workers.

"She'll be alright." Inoichi said.

Naruto didn't respond, his sole focus was on his wife. A million things flashed through his head, ninety-nine point nine percent of them ended with the total destruction of the Uchiha.

Naruto noticed it first, her eyes were moving behind the lids. Setting the teacup down he knelt by the couch. "Ino, come on hime, open your eyes." Naruto said.

Inoichi noticed it and set his own cup down, getting the med-kit ready.

"Come on baby, show me those baby blues. Come on." Naruto urged and Ino let out a soft moan as she struggled for consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered and she winced at the lights from the lamps around the room.

"Ino?" Naruto said hovering more than mother hen.

Ino's eyes blinked and she looked at him for a moment, blinked again.

"Who are you?"

Naruto felt his heart stop.

XX

Ino let out a short laugh and winced. "Oh, Naru-kun, your face…"

Naruto sighed in relief. "How do you feel?" he asked his wife, relief in his voice that she had only picked on him.

"With my fingers."

Naruto gave her a look. "Don't be a smart ass."

Ino saw the concern in his eyes. "My head hurts and I owe a certain bastard for surprising me."

Naruto traced his fingers over her hand as he held it. "What happened? My clone arrived after he started going for his belt."

Ino sighed. "I was stupid and arrogant and by the time I thought he was a threat my head had been cracked on the tree. He surprised me and I thought I had plenty of time to get away. He was mouthing off again, and said he'd tell Kakashi and the others about…"

She paused and looked at her father. "They know. While you've been out we talked. Zabuza is with Haku outside." He smiled. "He's really good with herbs and healing balms."

Ino's hand went for the back of her head, but Naruto caught it. "Its okay hime, no hair was removed. You'll probably want to wash it later to get the blood out."

Ino closed her eyes. "I was stupid and arrogant."

"Yes you were." Her husband agreed.

Kakashi sighed behind them, knowing his student was lost.

_You attacked a fellow leaf nin, on a mission. I thought it was a mistake or an argument that went too far._ The Jonin thought sadly. _Instead you aren't worth Obito's sacrifice. _Kakashi closed his eyes in frustration. _Such a waste, and I am a fool. I thought I could payback Obito, make you the best…help you. _

"I've been a blind fool." Kakashi muttered. He looked to Naruto and Ino and watched as the whisker marked blond helped his wife sit up. _He really does look like sensei._

Inoichi checked her wound. "Well princess, you'll have a nice bump for a couple of days. I am happy you have your mothers hard head."

Ino looked at him. "I'm telling her when we get back."

Inoichi winced. "How about I let you two have the house for the night and I'll take your mother out as a price of silence."

Ino looked at her father with an eyebrow. "The whole night?"

Inoichi winced but nodded. "I'll take her to see a play in Edo."

"We have an accord daddy." Ino said with a grin and winced as her head throbbed. "Damn, that tree was hard." She muttered. Naruto didn't care about that, his wife was awake and fine. It was now his gaze landed on the unconscious Uchiha.

_I have to admit, my clone beat the shit out of him._ The blond thought. _If Hatake hadn't struck when he did it would have killed the bastard._

"What do we do with him?" Ino voiced for them both.

"Bind him, seal his chakra and he goes before the court." Inoichi said. Naruto snorted. "They'll let him off."

Inoichi shook his head as he watched Kakashi pulling out papers and preparing seals, the Jonin had a defeated look.

"Not with two clan heads and the team leader swearing in against his actions, and ninja are judged before the Hokage and a member of the ninja and civilian council each with one representative."

Inoichi sighed. "I would walk his mind, but with the beating Naruto's clone gave him, it might do harm." He looked at Naruto. "But, should he escape that, there is always another option."

"Naruto…Ino." A voice said interrupting Inoichi.

They looked at Kakashi as he finished the tags and applied them to his student. "I…I am sorry. I know it doesn't seem like much, but…"

"Just do better with your other two students Hatake-san." Ino said as she leaned against her husband, and with her current condition Inoichi chose to ignore it.

XX

"Take a break." Anko said.

Sakura and Shikamaru dropped where they were with groans.

"Pussies." Anko said. "The Hokage's grandson is five years younger than you and already in better shape."

"Go…away." Sakura moaned. _My legs are killing me._ She thought as she saw Shikamaru was snoring where he had dropped.

"Anko-sensei." She said getting the Jonin's attention. "What will happen to Sasuke?" she was curious.

Anko sipped from a bottle of water. "The shit stain if he's lucky will make it back to Konoha, that's if Naruto doesn't skin him alive for attacking his wife." She took another sip. "But standard procedure would be one of two things. We kill him in the field and destroy his body, or we bind him and take him back to stand trial. There he will be put before the tribunal and if found guilty killed or given a prison sentence."

Sakura pondered it. "What do you think set him off?"

"He's always been unbalanced by the slaughter of his clan, but the council has ignored every warning the Hokage and others have said and they literally pushed him to be a ninja. Ino and Naruto being stronger than him when before graduation they were middle of the pack hasn't helped his issues any."

"So he attacked Ino for power?" Sakura asked.

Anko shrugged. "Not sure. I'd need a session with the little bitch. But if I interrogate him, I can bet you he isn't returning to Konoha."

A sigh drew their attention to Shikamaru. "Its troublesome. Sasuke has always had issues with someone being better than him. Ino being better than him has got to alter his world view."

"And Naruto?"

"The troublesome blond has always hidden himself and if he didn't one of the teachers would cheat to make him fail. Iruka was the first sensei since we started the academy that treated Naruto equally, but it was too late as it was our last year."

"Your not as dumb as you look." Anko said to Shikamaru.

"Its too troublesome to worry about what will be done with Sasuke. In the end he attacked a fellow leaf ninja outside of training while on a mission in hostile territory."

Shikamaru sat up. "The council will push for house arrest and insist that if he isn't married, then they will use medical means to collect sperm and implant several women that they have probably already chosen."

"Good thing is that they can't choose active kunoichi, so it looks like the civilians will be happy." Anko said. "But there is another option that should the council let the little turd off the hook." At their looks she explained. "Naruto as Ino's husband has a right to demand a trial by combat."

Sakura felt a flood of relief which confused her as before team assignments she would want nothing more than to be with Sasuke, but since meeting the changed Ino and Naruto, she'd been thinking a lot more. She almost wanted to see what Naruto would do to Sasuke in the combat situation, because if a clone did that much damage to the "Rookie of the Year" then Sakura knew that the real Naruto wouldn't leave a bloodstain behind and the last "Loyal" Uchiha would be nothing but a fading memory and a footnote in the Uchiha Clan's bloodies history.

"Since you both have energy to talk, we can continue with your workout. On your feet and spar, taijutsu only." Anko said as she smirked while the two genin groaned.

"Don't you have your own students to torture?" Shikamaru mock whined.

"I do, but one is unconscious and the other won't leave her side. I'll let them know you're concerned about them."

"What a drag."

XX

Naruto and Ino watched as the seals were activated, Sasuke's chakra was sealed, and a seal was placed on his chest to keep him immobile.

Naruto helped Ino upstairs to the bathroom where she was going to soak in the tub and wash her hair, despite the pain in her head.

Naruto came back down and his eyes were on the Uchiha.

"He was in worse shape before I healed him up with the jutsu you used." Kakashi said from across the room.

"You didn't heal him fully?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I wanted to, but I thought it best to leave him…"

Naruto looked at the man who in his past time around favored the Uchiha with everything.

"Naruto, the scroll the Hokage signed, why did you not tell us?" Inoichi asked.

"It was an idea I had, and I needed to speak with the Old man and not be ignored by whomever received the messenger bird." The blond said to his father in-law. "I thought it was safe with the shadow clone I left behind, and I had already spoken to both Zabuza and Haku getting their word to hold off."

"You took a hell of a risk." Kakashi said from across the room.

"Not really." Naruto countered. "I had the measure of both, and Haku had been good to his word since our fight after we got here."

Inoichi wanted to ask more, but Ino's call from upstairs stopped them.

"Duty calls." Naruto said and went to grab her fresh clothes.

"I know how long it takes to get dressed." Inoichi called but a chuckle from his son in-law told him that was likely to be ignored as he needed to be reassured his wife was okay.

XX

Zabuza and Haku patrolled around the house. Zabuza had left his sword inside as a show of faith.

"We need to meet with Gato tomorrow." Haku reminded him.

"We'll talk with the kid tonight." Zabuza said, his eyes on the horizon.

"So we really are going through with this?" Haku inquired.

"For now. We have the brats word and that of the Hokage in writing that we can leave if it's not what we want, as long as we cause no harm to any Konoha nin." Zabuza couldn't believe that the blond had turned up with a scroll from the Hokage and he'd done it faster than he thought possible.

"You like him?"

Zabuza smirked at Haku. "He reminds me of someone." The former swordsman of the Mist said. "You've got to admit, he held back when he fought you."

Haku nodded. "I have a good feeling about this."

"Me too kid. Me too." Zabuza said thinking that things might turn out right for him for the first time since the revolution.

XX

Chapter 24

**Tazuna's House**

Sasuke opened his eyes his whole body ached. He tried to move his hand to his face and couldn't. He looked around and saw that he was in the bridge builders house and was starting to wonder. _Did the dobe paralyze me?_ Sasuke thought frantically as he couldn't move.

A moment later Kakashi stepped into view. "Your awake." He said in an emotionless tone.

"As you by now have noticed you can't move." Kakashi said in that same dead tone. "I healed some of your injuries, after which under orders I placed restriction seals upon you."

"Take them off." Sasuke said through split lips from the beating Naruto's clone gave him.

Kakashi's eye focused on him and hardened. "You are in no position to give orders Sasuke Uchiha." His voice was like nitrogen and Sasuke blinked at that. Since team assignments, Kakashi had been friendly with him, teaching him things after he'd sent the losers home.

"You are accused of attacking a fellow leaf nin during a mission. You are also accused of nearly trying to rape a fellow nin."

Sasuke's reply, "Hn." He looked at his teacher. "Her and that idiot are traitors, working with the ninja in the basement." He said.

"I caught them planning an escape…"

"What you spied upon and failed to mention to anyone was Naruto negotiating with Zabuza to sever ties with Gato and come to Konoha." Kakashi said. "Naruto has a scroll from the Hokage himself offering Zabuza and his apprentice free passage to and from Konoha, should they decide to not join the village, they are free to leave."

"Bullshit." Sasuke said with his sneer. "Now I order you to let me go."

Kakashi shook his head. "Food will be brought in for you later. Your wounds have been for the most part healed, the rest have been bandaged." He turned to leave.

"So you believe the word of a stupid girl and a dobe over the word of an Uchiha." Sasuke said as the man stopped.

"Ino allowed Inoichi to perform a mindwalk after she woke up, and Naruto allowed the same."

Sasuke sneered. "And now that you're awake, Inoichi will perform one on you and place the memory in a memory jewel."

"He can't. I have rights." Sasuke said quickly.

"No, you don't. As of this moment there are two options. One you are bound and held prisoner until we return to Konoha where you stand trial, or the second one which is right now the popular one, is you be executed on the spot and your body burned." Kakashi said over his shoulder. "The only reason you are going back to Konoha, is that the other Jonin are doing it as a favor to me. And I'm finding it very hard to see why." Kakashi said, his voice going flat and he left.

XX

Ino had all but insisted her father mind-walk her after she had her bath and held in her husband's arms. Naruto after seeing it had done the same.

Inoichi was fighting very hard not to go to the room they stored Sasuke in and destroying the little bastard.

When Kakashi had told him that the boy was awake, he had told him it would be a bit as he had to calm himself, or as he said, "I'll rip that little fuckers mind to shreds and leave him as a vegetable if I don't calm down."

Naruto and Ino told the others they would stay away. "I'll kill him otherwise." Naruto said.

Ino had agreed, and now the pair were behind the house in a little grotto with a pond.

Ino was currently standing on the water meditating.

"Stop."

She opened her eyes to see Naruto standing before her, the concern in his eyes shining bright.

"You said you were arrogant, and thought you could handle him, but it was too late."

Ino nodded. "I let my guard down, and by the time I even thought of actually doing something, his grip around my neck was too tight and he slammed my head into the tree." Ino looked at her husband. "I know. I shouldn't have let him even get that close, but…" she sighed. "I thought he's just a Genin and I let myself believe I was superior just because we trained three years, I forgot the common rule is that anyone can get lucky, all it takes is once."

Naruto laughed and took her hand, walked her to the boulder at the far end and sat on it, pulling her to his lap. "Story time." He said with a grin.

"Oh, goody." Ino said as she put an arm around him and leaned against him.

"As you know I beat Mizuki."

Ino nodded.

"And in the previous time, I did that as well. You know how?"

Ino blushed. "He thought you weren't a threat." She sighed. "I get it. It won't happen again."

Naruto's arms tightened around her. "Hime, I don't think I could live if anything happened to you. When my clone's memories hit me after it was dispelled…I was so scared. I saw the bastard and…"

He leaned his head into her shoulder while she sat on his lap.

Ino had nothing to say. Her husband's past life made him as he was, and she was the most important thing in is world.

"We'll be fine." She said softly. "I promise, I'll be careful and won't take anyone lightly again."

Naruto snorted. "After coming back in time, three years training in the time chamber, you get taken out by Sasuke as a several month old Genin."

"I don't look forward to the lecture from Anko." Ino said.

"What about the one from your dad?" Naruto asked.

Ino shook her head "He still sees me as his little princess. His concern isn't that of a ninja, but as a father of a daughter."

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You…I fear your reaction the most. I don't ever want to hurt or disappoint you." Ino said bringing his face up so she could look into his eyes.

"I made a mistake, its one I will never make again." She vowed.

They sat in silence, comfort in one another's arms.

"Do you think he'll be punished?" Ino asked.

"No." Naruto said. "The village believes the sun rises and sets from the bastards ass. He could fart and they think it comes up roses. No, he'll get off with nothing but a verbal "bad Sasuke, don't do it again." Your dad however said I can then challenge him to combat."

Ino smirked. "In that case, I hope they do let him off."

Naruto shook his head. "You my wife, have a very mean streak."

Ino smiled at that. "I get it from my mother."

XX

Back in Konoha, Izumi Yamanaka was working the shop when she sneezed. "My husband or my daughter must be talking about me." She muttered as she continued to put plants in fresh soil.

XX

Back in Wave, Sakura came across the blonds and stopped. "INO!"

Ino from her comfortable spot looked across the pond. "Hey forehead." She said and proceeded to walk across the water. She saw the pink haired girls eyes widen. "What?"

"You can walk on water?"

"What? Can't you?" Ino asked as she reached the shore. Sakura shook her head. "Anko-sensei is building up our stamina right now, and I'm doing the chakra exercises you and Naruto showed me while we traveled."

Sakura then lunged and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're awake. When they carried you in…"

Ino hugged her back. "I'm okay. A very tender bump on the back of my head." She said.

"Your dad's finished his interrogation of…Sasuke." Sakura said. "I've never seen him that mad before."

Ino shook her head. "I have."

Naruto was skating atop the water in an exercise he and Ino loved. "Yeah, I think it was that time he caught us on his poker table."

Ino blushed. "No, that wasn't anger Naruto-kun, that was indignation and disgust."

Ino looked at her friend and saw she was looking at her husband, it was a look she knew well.

"So, how are you and Shika getting along?" she asked.

"Wha?" Sakura asked confused.

"Shikamaru? You know, your teammate. The guy whose first word as a baby was "Troublesome." You know, the boy with pineapple style hair. Ring any bells?" Ino said.

Sakura shrugged. "We talk a bit. Still trying to get to know him. The only time he shows signs of life is when he's playing shogi, or checkers."

Ino blinked. "You got him to play Chinese checkers?"

"Yeah. It was the only game I know." Sakura said with a shrug.

Naruto skated past. "He shows life when cloud watching too."

"Stay out of this." Ino warned her husband. "So, ask him out."

"Wha?" Sakura looked at her friend like she was insane.

Ino laughed. "Don't mind me, I'm just meddling."

"Leave her alone Ino-hime." Naruto called. "She'll find someone without your meddling."

Ino picked up a pebble and infused it with chakra and tossed it into the water where it exploded.

Naruto yelped as he was soaked, but he managed to keep his balance and not fall in.

"This is girl talk." She warned.

Sakura could only watch as Naruto skated up and grabbed Ino and dragged her onto the water.

"Let me go! I'm talking to Sakura!"

The pink haired girl watched the pair as they skated on the water like it was winter, the chakra from their feet making them look graceful.

XX

**Nighttime**

"How do you want to deal with Gato?" Zabuza asked as they sat around the table that night. "My meeting with him tomorrow would be the perfect time to strike."

Naruto nodded and looked at Anko and Inoichi who was with them. Shikaku had turned in and Kakashi was outside patrolling with his nin-dogs.

Sakura and Ino were with Tsunami talking and laughing, Naruto fought the urge to wince as some of the giggles had a certain "perverseness" to them.

Shikamaru and Haku had gone into town with Tazuna and Inari to get some supplies.

"It would be, but are you certain he has no other ninja?" Anko asked.

"Yes. He has a couple of academy dropouts, wandering samurai and two bit thugs. In total, eighty troops."

"Fear is his best weapon." Naruto said. When the others looked at him he sighed. "He killed the few who showed actual spines and the rest caved in and cower in fear. It's a well-used tactic. If the villagers would band together, then they would have been able to drive him out, but they are afraid of getting hurt."

Zabuza nodded. "Its used in Kiri often, the Mizukage lined up his political enemies and held public executions. It broke the people's will."

Inoichi sighed. "It's a tactic that's been used by tyrants often. The small villages like this one fall to bandits often."

"So, we set a trap, have him and his thugs lured into the open and deal with them." Anko said.

"But where?" Inoichi asked.

"The bridge." Naruto said.

"What?"  
He looked at his friend and sensei. "Tomorrow, we have Zabuza say that he's found our weakness and he's going to kill Tazuna tomorrow. We stage a mock battle and when the little bastard slips in to try and pick the bones, we unleash the trap and wipe him and his goons out."

Zabuza stroked his chin. "That might just work."

Naruto looked thoughtful. "We need someone here just in case." He said. "I wouldn't put it past Gato to kidnap or kill Inari and Tsunami while Zabuza "deals" with us."

Anko nodded. "Shikaku, Shikamaru and Sakura will stay here to guard the house." She looked at Inoichi. "Naruto and Ino will be the bait, while Inoichi, Kakashi and I are hidden. When Gato and his men show up…"

"Well have him surrounded." Naruto said with a feral grin.

"I don't know if I like that look." Inoichi said.

"I have some frustrations to work out." Naruto said to his father in-law. "Between not being able to sleep properly with my wife and not being able to kill a certain bastard…"

"Naruto, your shadow clones." Anko said with a thought.

"What about them?"

"Can you make them to where they are henged into the rest of us, and Zabuza kills them."

The blond nodded. "Yeah…" he smiled. "I see where this is going."

Zabuza and Inoichi shivered at the matching grins of Anko and Naruto.

On the other side of the island in his mansion, Gato shivered in his sleep, his silk sheets not able to keep the chill of dread away.

XX

Chapter 25

Heavy mist blocked out the early morning sunlight and engulfed the bridge. Gato stood away with his mercenaries and listened to the sound of combat as Zabuza and his apprentice were battling the ninja that dared to protect the bridge builder from his wrath.

"Boss?"

"We'll wait and see if the ninja are worth their reputation." He said to the thug that had been a random bandit until he hired him. "Did you send a couple of those samurai to deal with the bridge builder's family?"

"Yeah boss. That daughter of his looks like she'd make a profit…"

Gato shook his head. "No. Make sure she dies as well…but you can all have a taste."

If Gato only knew that his day that he thought was going so well, would crash down around his ears.

XX

**Tazuna's House**

Shikamaru and Sakura shook their heads. "They're way too loud." Shikamaru said.

"Well Gato thinks we're all at the bridge, so they have no reason to be quiet as they think Tsunami and Inari are defenseless, and they are big bad samurai." Sakura said in a mocking tone.

"Quiet both of you." Shikaku says annoyed at being the one left with the two teens, not to mention the complaining Uchiha in the back room, which they all ignored, well mostly.

"Can we gag him or something?" Sakura asked as they heard Sasuke's near yell "RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Are they close enough now?" he asked his father.

"Yes."

Both Nara's sped through their hand signs "KAGE MANE JUTSU!"

The two Samurai were unprepared for the attack. Sakura watched as they were turned towards one another and ran each other thru with their swords it was weird watching the Nara's.

Shikaku barely needed to move, while Shikamaru had to throw his body around to accomplish it.

Once the samurai were dead she looked at the pair. "Don't worry my son, you will get better with practice, and Anko has volunteered to help you."

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

From the back of the house came the unwanted "RELEASE ME!"

"SHUT UP!" the three Konoha ninja yelled.

From the top of the stairs Inari and Tsunami exchanged looks.

"Ninja are weird." Inari said to his mother who nodded her head in agreement, but she was thankful to the group for what they had done.

XX

**The Bridge**

Gato sneered as Zabuza went down to the pair of blonds the rest had been beaten down by the huge sword and a series of attacks by Zabuza's apprentice.

"Move in. The ninja has failed, but he's worn down the ninja, leaving only two." Gato ordered as he strode forward, the dwarf like man sneered as he set foot on the bridge.

_Hm. Maybe I'll use this as an execution spot for all those who cause me trouble._ The crime lord thought. _I'll have to kill the villagers off soon. If they can hire ninja, it means they've served their purpose._

Gato chuckled and clapped as the male blond stood over the defeated Zabuza. The female he had to admit was very pleasing to the eye and thought of having her tamed. _Maybe a few shackles and have her turned into a pleasure girl._ He thought with a perverse giggle.

"Whatever you're thinking about my wife, I suggest you forget it midget." Naruto said taking his eyes off the kneeling Zabuza and stepping away. Ino stepped away from the unconscious body of Haku.

"Ew. That looks like the same look the old man gets when he thinks he's alone with his book." Ino said with a look of disgust.

She looked at her husband. "I feel violated."

Naruto sighed. "Now you've done it." He said to Gato, ignoring the hundred and some mercenaries behind the short man. It appeared as if the count was off. "Love, what will you want as compensation?"

Ino looked at Gato. "His head on a platter." She then acted as if she noticed the mercs. "And all of them dead."

Naruto smirked. "As you wish."

"You're both outnumbered, surrender now." Gato said, mad that they were talking about him as if he wasn't a threat.

Naruto snapped his fingers and the bodies on the bridge went up in smoke, as did the beaten Zabuza and Haku.

"What…?" Gato looked surprised and wondered what power the ninja had and if he would be bribed.

"Just dispelling my clones." Naruto explained. "Welcome to my lair." Naruto said.

"Said the spiders to the flies." Ino continued with a bored look.

"Your insane. And just as dead." Gato said and snapped his own fingers.

Sadly his mercenaries were engulfed in mist.

"**Heh, heh, heh."** The familiar voice of Zabuza laughed outright. **"You thought to betray me?"**

Zabuza's voice came from nowhere and everywhere.

"**Heart, lungs, liver, brain, throat."** Zabuza's voice drifted from the mist. **"These are just some of the ways to kill a person in one move."**

Gato swallowed as he looked back at the mist. "What's he doing?"

Naruto smirked. "Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique." He told Gato seriously.

"Add in our sensei's…" Ino said with a grin as she came up next to Naruto.

A moment later the mist cleared to reveal Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, Anko and Inoichi standing over the dead bodies of the mercenaries.

"And your pathetic thugs are nothing but worm food." Anko said twirling her knife in her hand.

Kakashi looked bored as he flicked blood off his kunai. Inoichi looked at Gato, anger evident in his eyes at the man who would threaten his daughter.

Gato realizing he was alone and his mercenaries had died in under a minute made him afraid of what he was facing.

"You want him alive for trial?" Naruto asked.

"I leave his fate to you." Tazuna said from the side where he and his workers stepped out of the genjutsu.

"We'll bind him. He's wanted by the Fire Daimyo for several crimes where he had been involved."

Inoichi bound the dwarf tightly.

Ino sighed. "That's two prisoners."

Naruto smirked. "You think we can drag him back to Konoha?" he shot a side look at Ino and she knew what he was thinking and stood ramrod straight.

"YOSH! IF I CAN'T DRAG THEM BACK TO KONOHA I WILL DO TWO HUNDRED PUSH UPS TO REBUILD MY FIRES OF YOUTH!"

Anko made a "snerking" sound as she fought to keep her laughter under control, while Kakashi who had pulled his book out dropped it in fear and shock.

"YOSH!" Naruto said just as loud as his wife. "AND IF I CAN'T DRAG SASUKE BACK TO KONOHA I WILL…"

"Stop!" Kakashi said. He looked at Anko who was on her knees holding her stomach and trying to stifle her laughs and was failing miserably.

Zabuza shook his head. "You people are insane."

Ino smiled as she went on to explain about Gai and Lee from their looks to how they behaved.

"And we can't kill them?" Zabuza asked.

"Nope." The Konoha nin said.

Naruto patted him on the back. "Look at it as a form of mental training. And there is also that they love to challenge you to physical challenges."

Zabuza looked at Kakashi who was near tears.

"Naruto, we forgot something." Ino said.

"What?" he looked at Kakashi, then snapped his fingers.

"INO-HIME!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"INO-HIME!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

the pair embraced while behind them a sunset and waves formed. Kakashi cried and dropped to his knees.

"Stop! I beg you. I'll do whatever you want. Just stop!"

Anko couldn't help it. She nearly pissed herself laughing so hard as her team tormented Kakashi.

Naruto stood before the one eyed Jonin. "Fine, you can never be late again, and you must train Sakura and Shikamaru properly from now on. Not half hearted measures, but real training."

Kakashi nodded quickly. "Just never do that again."

"Deal." Naruto said, but Anko saw his fingers crossed behind his back and laughed even harder.

Gato was scared. "Ninja, they're all insane." He said.

Tazuna nodded with the tyrant and shuddered as he realized that he and the dwarf had actually agreed on something.

XX

Without fear of attacks, the bridge's construction sped along even faster. Naruto and his shadow clones helping.

Gato's mansion had been raided and the money, minus the fee to Konoha had been distributed to the citizens of Wave.

Gato and Sasuke shared the basement, both spewing hateful words at one another, and sharing what had brought them down. Both cursed the day they came across a pair of blonds who ruined their lives.

XX

"We'll patrol the island." Ino said taking Naruto's hand in hers.

Kakashi was training Shikamaru and Sakura along with Haku. The three made a impressive team and they were more relaxed and there was no tension in the team without Sasuke.

"Don't stay out too late. We're heading back tomorrow now that the bridge is done." Anko said.

Both blonds grinned at her. "We'll be back in a couple hours." Naruto said.

Ino whispered something in his ear.

"Make that, we'll be back for dinner." Both leapt away and Anko watched them go with a very lecherous grin. She turned and looked at Inoichi. "You're not going to stop them?" she asked.

"No." he said and went back to the card game he was playing with Zabuza and Shikaku and a couple of the villagers.

Anko snorted and grabbed her own book and went to find a place to relax.

XX

"Oh, wow." Ino said looking around the grotto. There was a small pond with a waterfall, sunlight casting light and shadow all around. Ino saw a picnic basket and a large blanket laid out.

"You planned this." She said looking at Naruto with a saucy grin.

"Damn right I did. I wanted alone time with my wife. The jobs done, and I thought it would be nice to have a romantic lunch with you here."

Ino leaned in and kissed him. "Sharing a room sucks." She agreed. "But I'm not hungry after that big breakfast Tsunami fed us."

"Perhaps we can do something to work up you appetite then." Naruto said with a foxy grin and leaned in and kissed her.

Slowly their tongues wrestled, their kisses became deeper and hands with practiced ease unbuckled belts and holsters.

Ino smiled mentally as Naruto's hands slid under her tank top, along her ribs and gently over her bra covered breasts.

"Are you sure your up for this kind of work out?" she teased, her own hands were under his shirt that she'd un-tucked from his pants.

"Always ready to challenge my wife." He said kissing her then as his hands worked on unhooking her bra, he kissed and sucked the pulse point on her neck, getting her breath to hitch and her eyes to flutter.

At this moment there was no bridge, no Uchiha awaiting a beating, there was just a husband and wife intent on pleasing one another.

Soon the pair were nude and the only sounds were moans and groans as they pleased one another over and over.

Swimming in the pond they had sex again, then laying next to one another naked on the blanket they fed one another leisurely and had even more sex.

They took another leisurely dip and used the waterfall to wash one another as the sun was setting they dried and dressed.

Ino smiled as they walked back towards Tazuna's house, cocooned in her husbands arm, both sated until they got home.

As they got closer they saw Sakura waiting for them, both grinned as the girl asked where they'd been and what they'd been doing.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Ino said and went to give Tsunami the basket back.

Sakura watched Ino enter the house, before looking at Naruto. He gave her a grin, and she shook her head.

"I ain't sayin' nothin'." Naruto said to the pink haired girl opened her mouth to say something.

He leaned in. "But if you noticed, Ino's walking with a slight limp."

Naruto laughed as Sakura's eyes unfocused and she blew back with a nosebleed that would put Iruka and the Hokage to shame when faced with his sexy jutsu.

Ino from the doorway shook her head. "This time it was your fault."

Naruto nodded and picked up the pink haired Genin, carrying her into the house ignoring Inari's questions and the look his father in-law gave him.

"Starting a harem gaki?" Anko asked from the couch. "I'm jealous I wasn't asked first."

Naruto groaned while Ino laughed and reminded their sensei and friend that she didn't share.

"Phooey. Look but touch. Touch but don't taste. Taste but don't screw. You are a mean lady little Yamanaka." Anko mock pouted.

Shikamaru asked. "And when did you taste?"

XX

**Chapter 26**

The gate guards blinked at what they were seeing. Sasuke Uchiha being carried over his sensei's shoulder tied up like a Christmas goose sporting numerous seals. Along with the group was two unknowns and a dwarf slung over the shoulder of the big man with the sword.

They were nearly in the gate when the guards remembered their duty.

"Halt!"

Naruto chuckled and Shikamaru gave him a look before handing over five ryo. Ino smirked at her husband and nudged Sakura.

"What do you want?" Anko demanded, not looking pleased at being stopped.

"Identification."

"You know who we are shit stain." Anko said. She saw them eyeing the bound Uchiha. "We're going to the Hokage, now." she said and motioned everyone through. Shikaku paused. "Report at the end of your shift to the Hokage's office. Don't think we didn't notice your stance against Naruto."

He walked after the others. Haku and Zabuza were positioned in the center of the group. Haku was talking with Sakura about how his training had been set up by Zabuza after he found him on the streets of Kiri. Gato was unconscious, as Anko had slipped him a sedative before they left Wave.

Naruto had an arm around Ino who was leaning her head against his shoulder. "Has it been so long already?"

"It has." Naruto said.

Inoichi was with the pair. "After our report, you better see your mother."

"We will daddy." Ino said. Her gaze fell on the Uchiha being carried by Kakashi, she noticed how villagers were forming, others running ahead to spread the news. "Naruto." She said low.

"I see it." He muttered.

By the time they reached the tower, a lot of villagers were gathered and at the doors was three council members.

"What is the meaning of this?" Koharu demanded seeing the last Uchiha bound and gagged.

"None of your business elder." Kakashi said. "Stand aside, we have a meeting with the Hokage."

"Release him at once!" Homura demanded.

"Don't think so." Anko said.

"The council demands…" Koharu began, but Inoichi stepped forward, "Has no say in shinobi matters. This is for the Hokage to deal with."

"Inoichi?" Danzo said speaking for the first time. "What is the meaning of this?"

Inoichi Yamanaka never liked Danzo, and he liked him even less now. "A ninja matter for the Hokage to handle."

"Then why are you here?" Koharu asked.

"Shikaku and I were part of a recent mission." The head of the Yamanaka clan said.

"What mission would require…"

"Again elders, none of your concern." Inoichi said.

Anko fed up stepped forward. "Stand aside or be arrested."

"We are members of the council, you can't do that."

"But I can."

Everyone turned to see the Hokage at the top of the stairs. His gaze took it all in. "Team 7 and Team 10, report to my office…along with your guests."

Anko and Kakashi pushed their way to the stairs, Naruto went last, his eyes noticing the scowls on the faces of the three council members and he knew that by the end of the day he would be challenging Sasuke Uchiha to combat if they had their way. Gato was given to Anbu and taken to Ibiki right away. His fate at this point nobody really cared.

XX

**Hokage's Office**

"Report." Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he sat behind his desk, his eyes taking it all in once again.

Anko gave the report from the time they left up until the end. "And that is everything that happened."

The Hokage sighed, his eyes landing o the trussed up Uchiha. "You are a very stupid boy." He muttered. He's about to say more, but the door bangs open and the three busy bodies…a.k.a. Dazno, Homura and Koharu barged their way in.

"Sarutobi, why is the last Uchiha bound and gagged like…like a common criminal?" Homura demanded.

"During the recent mission he attacked fellow Konoha nin not once, but twice." The Hokage said. "The combined decision of the high ranking ninja was to bring him back, although it wasn't a unanimous decision."

"What? What was the other decision?"

"Execution in the field." The Hokage said coldly.

The three looked at him like he was insane. "However Sasuke Uchiha will stand before the Tribunal and be given an opportunity to defend his actions."

He looked at the boy who was glaring at everyone. "But know this, his ninja career is over. He attacked fellow ninja during a dangerous mission and disobeyed direct orders from superiors."

The busy bodies ranted at this and the Hokage had enough called Anbu to clear them out. He sighed and looked at the gathered ninja. "Zabuza Momochi, I take it you agree to the terms that Naruto has presented you?"

"Yeah, I didn't believe it until the kid showed up again with that scroll." The former swordsman of the mist said.

"He does have a unique flair for the dramatic moments." Sarutobi said. "I will need to have you spend three months under watch."

Zabuza nodded. "Figured that out."

Sarutobi looked at Haku. "And what do we do with you."

"Ojii-san." Naruto said breaking in. "Haku was never a nin to begin with, so he isn't a missing nin anywhere."

"Hm. Very good point." He said and looked at Haku who stood straight waiting for judgment.

"Since you've never officially been a ninja of another village, but show the skills needed to be, you will be added to Team 7 to fill the vacant slot left by Sasuke Uchiha."

A thump and they all looked at Sasuke who was ranting into his gag and trying to fight the seals that held him immobile.

"Come to the courtroom in four hours. Notices must be sent out." The Hokage said. He snapped his fingers and an Anbu agent arrived. "Take Sasuke Uchiha to the holding cells until his trial."

The Anbu grabbed Sasuke and shushined away.

"Dismissed." The Hokage said.

Haku went with Kakashi and Sakura to find him a place to live. Shikamaru and his father were heading home to deal with the "Troublesome" woman waiting for them.

Zabuza went with Anko to find lodgings.

"I'll pick you up at the in-laws." She said and wandered off.

Ino, Naruto and Inoichi walked.

"What are you going to tell mom?" Ino asked.

"Not going to tell her that you were attacked by the Uchiha, that's for sure." Inoichi said.

Naruto chuckled. "He wouldn't make the trial."

Ino laughed. "Oh, mom would beat him up with her kung fu cooking skills."

The three blonds shared a laugh as they walked the streets.

XX

They weren't sure how she did it, but Izumi Yamanaka had all three in a spine- cracking hug at the same time.

"Dear!" Inoichi squeaked.

"MOM!" Ino yelled as her ribs were feeling the power of the hug.

"…" Naruto was turning blue.

"I'm glad you're all okay. Sit, I'll make you something to eat and you can rest." Izumi said.

"We won't be here long dear." Inoichi said. "We have to present evidence at the trial of Sasuke Uchiha." He said and motioned for the Uzumaki's to flee.

"Trial? What for?" Izumi asked.

Naruto and Ino made it out the door and up onto the roof when they heard "HE DID WHAT!?"

"Go get him mom." Naruto said with a grin as he held Ino to him as they took the time to use Shikamaru's favorite relaxation method and watched the clouds while cuddling.

XX

**Hokage Tower**

The courtroom was packed. Word spread quickly and those involved knew that it was the three council members who did it, as the viewing sections was filled with villagers who all adored and kissed the Uchiha's ass.

The Hokage sat in the center seat. On his left was Hiashi Hyuga representing the ninja clans, on his right was Danzo representing the villagers.

"SILENCE!" The Hokage said, his voice carrying over the discussions and bringing order to the chaos.

Naruto sat with Ino and Anko, Kakashi was with Sakura and Shikamaru, behind them was Haku and Zabuza.

Inoichi and Shikaku were sitting with the other council members.

"What do you think?" Anko asked.

"I think the bastards going to get away with a slap on the wrist." Naruto muttered seeing Danzo's grin.

"But it takes two votes." Ino said.

Naruto nodded towards Hiashi, the Hyuga did not look happy. "Danzo's got something on him, and he's going to use it to protect the bastard."

Ino shook her head. "I don't think so. The old man has that look in his eye he's got them cornered. We'll see when they break off and discuss it."

Naruto nodded, trusting his wife more than anything.

"This trial will take place." The Hokage said. "Iruka, if you would read the charges presented to this tribunal."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 27

"Sasuke Uchiha, Genin of Konoha." Iruka began. "You stand here before this tribunal to face the following charges." Iruka opened the scroll.

"You are charged with ignoring a superior in the field, while faced with an enemy ninja. Attempted rape of a fellow Genin during an upgraded C-rank mission to an A-rank mission. Attacking a fellow Genin with intent to kill."

At this Sasuke snorted. "Just the loser. Like anyone cares."

Iruka scowled at the upstart and looked at the Hokage before continuing. "How do you plead?"

"Innocent. Its just the loser and his whore." Sasuke replied. "Now let me go, I am the Uchiha and the village needs me."

Killing intent flooded the room from several different locations. Iruka saw that both Chozu and Shikaku were having difficulty to restrain Inoichi while in the civilian section Izumi had a large gap around her, and it was Sakura's mother with an arm on her shoulder keeping her in her place.

Ino and Naruto were pissed, but keeping their place, while Anko was being held by Kakashi, Sakura and Zabuza. Kakashi with a hand over Anko's mouth, and many could guess what the snake mistress was saying or at least guessed the combination of words if not the order.

"SILENCE!" The Hokage ordered. "Silence, or this room will be cleared." He said again and looked at the rest of the tribunal. Hiashi looked displeased with what the Uchiha was saying and Danzo the Hokage knew was schooling his features to remain impassive, but he knew the former warrior and he was smiling inside.

"So you think because your name you have the right to disobey orders and attack fellow ninja?" Hiashi asked once the room had settled.

"I disobey orders from those beneath me." Sasuke said with a sneer. "The street walker that is a Jonin…"

Kakashi barely managed to tackle Anko around the waist while keeping her quiet.

"So you a genin believe you are above those ranked higher than yourself?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm an Uchiha, there is no one higher than me."

Hiruzen and Hiashi shared a look.

Danzo cleared his throat to speak. "Hem, Hem." His lone hand resting on the table before him as he drew attention clearing his throat "I believe this is just a case of a misunderstanding and doesn't warrant such a meeting as this."

The other two looked at Danzo like he'd lost his mind. "I suggest that Sasuke Uchiha is temporarily reassigned and…"

"We are not here for your games." Hiruzen said in a low voice. "Think very carefully Danzo. Sasuke is already removed from being a ninja, this is to determine what his punishment is."

The old war hawk looked at the room and once more at the Uchiha, he could sacrifice all, but there was no guarantee that the Uchiha would return the favor.

_The little shit has become too arrogant._ Danzo thought. Every angle he saw was either him losing his own position and power to save the Uchiha which was a loose cannon.

"He needs discipline, that is certain." He finally said.

Hiashi spoke up. "If we don't, I've heard from Inoichi that Naruto will take matters into his own hands."

"How?" Danzo demanded, wondering what the demon container could do.

"Trial by Combat. The Uchiha attempted to rape his wife and it is the second time he's tried to harm his family."

Danzo thought about it.

"We need to decide Sasuke's punishment." The Hokage said. He'd raised a silencing barrier the moment Danzo was going to speak. Right now the courtroom could see the three speaking, even Iruka who was only a few feet away couldn't hear them.

"I say let Uzumaki deal with him." Hiashi said.

The Hokage chuckled and flipped open the file. "This is the damage Naruto's clone did to Sasuke at the time."

Danzo and Hiashi read the file, Danzo's eyes widening at it. "How? He was the dead last in the academy."

Hiashi snorted. "Ninja, real ninja hide their potential. My daughter is one who hides the best. Everyone sees her as a weak stuttering girl." He smiled as he recalled her lesson to her younger sister who pushed her too far recently.

"Naruto's academy record was sabotaged by those who never wanted him to pass." The Hokage said as he looked at the arrogant teen who thought he could do no wrong.

"We cannot ignore the Uchiha's ignoring orders and attacking fellow nin. As entertaining as it would be to watch Naruto put him in his place, we must deal with the situation that this village has created by catering to the spoiled boy before us now."

Hiashi nodded. "Anko by rights could have executed him in the field."

Danzo looked like he was going to say something, but Hiruzen nodded. "She brought him back because she knew if they had killed him in the field, people like you Danzo would have made issues out of it. But as you can see, he shows no repentance for his actions and believes he will walk without issue."

Danzo nodded at this. The more he looked at it, there was no way out of it for the Uchiha.

"I…bow to the will of what you recommend." He said. There was no way to fix this. _The stupid child has made his bed, now he needs to lay in it._ Danzo thought of how many plans were being ruined by the arrogance of the Uchiha. He looked towards the blonds in the stand. _And he's become a force I can't touch him either. Damn them both._

XX

Naruto held Ino's hand and they watched as the Uchiha smirked at the tribunal.

"Ojii-san is not looking happy at Danzo." Naruto muttered.

"I hope he puts the old war hawk in his place." Ino muttered. She looked at Naruto. "You think he's going to get off?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not with Ojii-san and Hiashi on the tribunal. They Hyuga are sticklers for rules, and despite the fact that the teme tried to kill me and rape you, he disobeyed orders of a superior in the field."

"Troublesome."

The pair turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Everything is troublesome for you Shika." Ino said to her long time friend with a smile.

Shikamaru looked at the blonds then at Naruto. "You should have killed him in the field."

He gestured to the civilians and they saw many believed what the Uchiha had spouted.

"Sheep." Naruto muttered in disgust.

"Ino."

Sakura pointed to the gap around Izumi and Ino and Naruto smirked. "I'm surprised your mom is able keep mine in her place." Ino said to her friend.

"Mom's strong, and I think she's using a gravity seal tag to keep your mom in her place." Sakura admitted. "I made some tags for mom to use around the house for things."

"And the gravity seal?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Weight for the water well. So mom doesn't have to keep hauling buckets up for the garden. She keeps meaning to get plumbing out there for a sprinkler system, but she says its money wasted." Sakura said.

Ino nodded. "Dad prefers to do the work in the garden the old fashioned way. He kicked Naruto and I out of there when we started using Naruto's shadow clones and other jutsu's to cheat at planting."

Shikamaru looked at the Uchiha who was sneering towards the blonds. "Your friend is staring at you."

Ino and Naruto at the same time turned and gave Sasuke the finger.

His scowl meant a lot to them.

"Looks like Ojii-san is done." Naruto said noticing the barrier going down.

Hiashi handed a folded slip of paper to Iruka who read it and looked at the tribunal. Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded for him to read it.

"It has been decided by the tribunal who have read the reports from Jonin Anko Mitarashi, Jonin Kakashi Hatake, Clan Leaders Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara that Sasuke Uchiha's actions are…"

XX

**Elsewhere**

Kabuto Yakushi stepped over the body of the dead Anbu. He looked at the Oto nin. "Put on his armor and mask. Place the tags at the location on the map. We have four weeks before the Chunin exams and we need to prepare for Lord Orochimaru's arrival."

The oto nin nodded. "What of the trial taking place?"

Kabuto waved it off. "They won't do anything to the Uchiha. He's their precious darling."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up. And looked around, "I need to get my team ready. Remember, keep out of sight and plant the explosives only on the locations marked."

Kabuto incinerated the body with a katon jutsu and swept the ashes away. He then moved towards his next stop, he had to gather information on this year's top genins from Konoha.

_Thankfully Lord Orochimaru's spies already gathered the info from the other villages that will be coming this year._ Kabuto thought of his info cards and how this would be the last time he had to hold himself back.

He found the record room guarded which surprised him. _I'll have to come back at night._ He thought as he wandered the village. He'd heard of the trial of Sasuke, but felt nothing would happen to the boy who his master was looking forward to possessing.

_Nothing will stand in Lord Orochimaru's way._ Kabuto thought with a grin.

XX

"Guilty." Iruka read and the civilians erupted at this. Iruka waited for order to be restored.

_If they're going ape over the decision, wait until they hear his penalty._ The Chunin thought with grim satisfaction.

XX

Chapter 28

The civilians were going ape shit over the verdict by the tribunal. Naruto looked on waiting for the punishment. Sasuke had already been removed from his ninja career. The Hokage had taken that from him earlier.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto and Ino with pure hatred. The blonds made kiss-kiss motions at him.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi roared, his Big Head Jutsu put Iruka's to shame.

Several civilians ignored the Hokage and he made a motion. Anbu appeared and removed them, Naruto looked at Ino who whispered "Ibiki's going to have some new playmates."

He nodded and his attention went back to the front of the room where Iruka waited to read the decision of the tribunal.

Once order was restored Iruka read the decision.

"You were found guilty on all charges. Your ninja career has been stripped from you, and this council will be sending Anbu to remove all scrolls and weapons from your home. Your chakra and Kekkei Genkai will be sealed and you will pay a restitution for assault and slander to Ino Uzumaki and attempted murder of Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka was going to say more, but the arrogant child spoke up.

"The hell I will." Sasuke sneered and looked at the tribunal. "This farce is over. My clan has been a part of this village since the beginning. I demand you release me and have someone train me personally. Either Hatake or whomever is stronger than him. I am an Avenger, and I must kill my brother."

Hiashi spoke. "One person does not make a clan. You are an orphan and while you might be talented, you aren't anything more than a Genin. You stand before this tribunal making statements and demands, you speak as if you are special, and while the civilians and several shinobi believe you are the end all be all of what is best, you and your clan aren't that powerful. Thieves of other people's hard work."

Hiashi shook his head. "Many times Danzo has spoken in council about how strong the Sharingan is, how important." Hiashi snorted. "This village has been without it since that night five years ago when Itachi killed nearly the entire clan save you."

Sasuke sneered at the Hyuga, there had always been bad blood between the clans, and Sasuke knew the man voted against him.

"Continue Iruka." Hiashi said after a moment.

"Beside the loss of your ninja career and monetary charges, you will also spend no less than six months in jail…"

The civilians went nuts once more and Sasuke glared at the man who taught at the academy, but he never respected.

On the dais, Danzo shook his head as one of his Root operatives used their hand signs.

_Should we extract the Uchiha?_

Danzo shook his head slightly, and keeping his movements light. _Negative. All operatives stand down._

Danzo turned to see the Hokage eyeing him and his eyes widened when the Hokage signed _Good choice._

XX

Kakashi watched as the civilians protested the results of the trial. _They don't realize the other option was death._ The one eyed Jonin thought sadly at how blind he'd been. He remembered his vow to Naruto and Ino. _I will teach my team better. Sakura, Shikamaru and Haku deserve better and I will do what they deserve and give them my best from now on._

XX

Naruto watched Sasuke. His eyes narrowed as the Uchiha smirked.

Before the guards could collect him he spoke.

"I demand trial by combat against my accuser." Naruto smirked at this. _Stupid bastard. My clone nearly killed him._

"What was that?" Hiashi asked.

Sasuke sneered. "I demand to face my accuser. I demand to fight Ino Uzumaki, my accuser."

XX

Ino sitting next to her husband narrowed her eyes. _Sonovabitch! You think I'm weak and you'll get out of this. You got me by surprise last time and I was arrogant till it was too late. Not this time you pedophile playmate._

They watched as the Hokage restored order once more. Sasuke turned and sneered at Ino.

"Would Ino Uzumaki please rise and present herself to the tribunal." Hiashi ordered.

Ino stood, as did Naruto who went with her.

"What are you doing here?" Danzo demanded of the whisker marked blond.

"Doing something you probably never did. I'm supporting my wife." Naruto said giving the man a flat look.

"Ino Uzumaki." The Hokage began. "Sasuke Uchiha has used an old loophole in the law and is challenging you to combat to prove his innocence."

Ino snorted and looked at the Hokage. "And only the chicken shit Uchiha would use it to save his ass. Fine, I'll fight him."

"Ino."

She turned to see her father. "I'm ready this time daddy. He won't be attacking me from behind." She looked at the Uchiha.

"Looks like you'll have your chakra unsealed again bitch boy."

Sasuke sneered at Ino who leaned against her husband. "You know what Naruto's clone did to you…well I'll make that seem like a walk in the park."

Sasuke snorted.

Ino looked at her husband who gave her a grin, telling her he had faith in her, and she wouldn't be letting her guard down again.

She looked at the tribunal. "When shall we do this?"

"Tomorrow. The seals need to be removed from Sasuke and he be given a chance to prepare." Danzo said.

Naruto nodded and put an arm around Ino. "The tomorrow morning…" he looked at the Hokage.

"Let's set it up for ten o'clock." The Hokage said. The Uchiha just signed his death warrant. _It wasn't the Uzumaki I was expecting and Sasuke thinks he'll have an easier win. I nearly pity the boy, but I just can't care about one who would attack his own team._ The aged Hokage thought as he lit his pipe.

"This tribunal is dismissed until tomorrow for Trial by Combat." Iruka intoned.

Naruto led Ino towards her father who had already gotten to his wife and was calming her down.

"Don't you tell me to be quiet Inoichi!"

Ino winced at the tone of her mothers voice. As soon as she and Naruto were within range, she spun on them.

"AND YOU!" she said. "Fighting that heathen. He tried to rape you, my baby girl." Izumi was saying.

"Mom…"

"And you letting her!" she said looking at Naruto who took a step back.

"Izumi." Inoichi began. "If Ino doesn't fight him, he would walk out of this courtroom, untouched."

"Why did he chose Ino?" Izumi asked.

"Because he knows Naruto would kill him." Ino said. "And he thinks that because he caught me unaware last time that I'm easy prey."

Naruto looked at where Sasuke had been escorted out and his thoughts were along the lines of killing an Uchiha if he even bruised his wife.

XX

Kakashi stood with Anko and turned when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Kakashi Hatake, your student, Sasuke Uchiha wants to speak with you."

Anko looked at Kakashi who muttered, "I'll be right back.

He followed the Anbu to the waiting room where Sasuke was seated and the seals were being removed from his body.

"Teach me." Sasuke demanded.

"No." Kakashi said. "You are no longer my student, and you are worse than your brother. He never betrayed a teammate, nor disobeyed orders of a superior." Kakashi turned, ignoring the very weak killing intent coming from his former student.

"Remember what I said about those who betray or abandon their teammates? You are worse than trash." Kakashi said and walked out.

The Anbu smirked behind his mask at the look on the Uchiha's face. "You scared Uchiha? You challenged her."

"Shut up fool. Respect me."

The Anbu snorted. "Respect is earned, and that is something you've never done is earn respect. You prance before the villagers and they kiss your ass. But this is a ninja village." The Anbu left the medic and the Chunin to remove the seals. Sasuke scowled.

"I'll kill that blond bitch tomorrow, and then I'll get even with everyone who has slighted me." He muttered as he left, ignoring the looks on the faces of the medic and Chunin.

"He's insane." The Chunin muttered.

"He's never passed his psych evaluation. The council pushed it aside, now its coming back to bite everyone in the ass."

XX

Chapter 29

**Yamanaka Residence**

Ino snuggled against her husband, his slight snores more soothing than any sleep for her could be.

In a couple of hours she would be in combat against Sasuke Uchiha. She wasn't worried.

Naruto had told her to go all out and not even spare the feelings of Uchiha's fan club.

**Flashback**

"Kiss me." Ino said as she ripped his shirt off.

"Love, listen." Naruto said putting his hands on his wife's shoulders and stopped her from ripping his clothes off.

"What? I want to play." Ino pouted.

"We can play, but we need to discuss what's going to happen with the bastard tomorrow." Naruto said with the patience of a man who'd been married for many years, not the sixteen year old that his future self now possessed thanks to his wife and Kyuubi.

Ino crossed her arms and knew it was time to be serious for now at least.

"I don't want you to hold back tomorrow. Things are changing and we can't keep it as we were going to. He has to be stopped and it looks like you'll be the one doing it."

Ino smirked. "Good. I still owe him for what he did to you and our little Saru." She said and Naruto noticed her expression. If he didn't know Sasuke, he would almost pity, and that was a large Almost.

"So are you going to hold back?" he asked.

"Hell no. You going to make love to me?" Ino countered.

"Hell yeah!" He said with that fox like grin.

Ino's shriek as he picked her up and kissed her soothing all concerns.

**End Flashback**

She snuggled into Naruto whose arm held her and she smiled as he kissed her forehead, and she smiled.

_Even when he's asleep he shows his love and concern for me._ She ran a hand over his whisker marked cheek and reveled in the fact he would nearly purr at her light touch.

She could hear her parents moving about downstairs, last night her father had gone above and beyond in calming her mother down.

_I know there's going to be a breakfast that will put Choji's family dinners to shame._ Ino thought.

_I need to see how he's doing. We haven't had a chance to check on him since we've been back from Wave._

She kissed Naruto's bare shoulder and slipped from the bed, remembering to pull on her pajama bottoms and her baby tee tank top. She grabbed a robe and slipped her slippers on before slipping from the room.

Padding downstairs after a trip to the bathroom she entered the kitchen and saw her thoughts were dead on as there was a monstrous breakfast that had the table and groaning under the weight.

_Is that…steak? Eggs…bacon…toast…hash browns…sliced fruit…waffles…pancakes…hot and cold cereal…breakfast sausages…three kinds of ramen…_ "Jeeze mom, we invite Choji and his family over?" Ino asked aloud.

Izumi turned to look and Ino saw her mothers' eyes. She walked over and hugged her. "It will be fine mom."

"But dear, he…"

"He's an arrogant little boy and he won't be attacking me from behind. This time he has to fight me face to face and I can take him."

Ino knew her mom was concerned. Sasuke was the rookie of the year. _Unstable inbred son of a bitch._ She thought.

"But I had years of training remember mom." Ino said holding her mother. She saw her father in the doorway.

Naruto sat on the stairs in a pair of shorts and an open Hawaiian print shirt. He'd found it in one of the little shops that carried foreign clothes, and the shirt he'd gotten mostly cause Ino had trashed his orange jackets.

"Get in here Naruto." Izumi called and Inoichi smirked as the boy rose and headed in and was pulled into a hug by his mother in-law with his wife. He looked over at her and she smiled. Naruto got the hint and allowed the hug to continue.

Inoichi knew that no matter what happened today, the Uchiha wasn't leaving the arena in one piece.

_I truly believe that should the Uchiha harm Ino, there won't be enough to compare even dental records._

XX

**Haruno Residence**

Sakura sat watching the sunrise her thoughts were on what was going to be happening in a few short hours between her friend and her former crush.

_Kami, I am such shallow bitch._ Sakura thought. It had taken seeing a slightly older Naruto for her crush on Sasuke to vanish totally and in a way he was hoping the stuck up last of the Uchiha won so she could console Naruto, but at the same time she was rooting for her best and truthfully only friend to win because she didn't want her hurt despite her inner self wanting Ino crushed so she could move in and comfort the blond Adonis.

_Stop it. Ino's my one and only friend and Naruto is her husband. I really need to learn that I can't have what's not mine. I destroyed my friendship with Ino for years because I thought she wanted Sasuke. Now I look at him and I am disgusted with him._

Sasuke's actions during the Wave mission solidified what she'd been thinking since that day she thought Ino was being blackmailed by Naruto.

Sakura dressed and today was the day she would lose her best friend, because of what she thought that no matter how old Ino was now, Sasuke was an Uchiha and the most gifted Genin out of their class. Shame Sakura never saw Ino's training she would think otherwise.

XX

**Training Ground 7**

Shikamaru Nara was stretched out in the shade looking up at the sky as it lightened and he knew today was going to be troublesome all around. His teammate, well ex-teammate as going to get his ass kicked by his childhood friend and he knew he had to be there to watch.

_Man, I know Ino's going to kick his ass, but why do we have to be there to watch it?_ Shikamaru sighed as he tried to watch the clouds as the early morning sun gave them a color of orange and gold mixed with the sky blue.

He sighed again and knew that in a couple hours Konoha would be missing a clan heir.

XX

**Memorial Stone**

Kakashi looked at the names on the stone since Wave he had been without his favorite book. He'd been working with Sakura and Shikamaru as per the agreement he made with Naruto and Ino after their mimicking of Gai and Lee.

A shudder ran down his spine at the antics of the Uzumaki's and he wondered what his team would be like with Naruto.

_Now I have Haku replacing Sasuke and already this team is better without the Uchiha._

Kakashi's lone eye looked at a name on the stone. _Obito, what is wrong with your family? _

Kakashi looked at another name and winced at how Naruto looked like former sensei now that he had aged and lost the baby fat.

_I used to think that he was the Kyuubi, but now…I think I didn't look underneath the underneath and I fucked up big time sensei._

Kakashi touched the name of his sensei. _If he is your son, like I think, you would be proud of him. He's married and she's a looker. Inoichi's daughter._

Kakashi spent an hour just talking to lost comrades when he looked at his watch and saw that it was time.

XX

**Stadium**

"Naruto, where the hell is Ino?" Sakura asked.

The blond turned from talking with Inoichi while Izumi made sure they behaved. "Oh, hey Sakura. Anko came by and grabbed Ino after breakfast. Said she'd get her here in time."

"And you're not worried about your wife?" Sakura asked.

Naruto laughed. "Not with Anko. She's not only our sensei, she's our friend."

That statement sounded alien to Sakura. She could never picture hanging around with Kakashi outside of team related stuff and missions.

She looked around the stadium and was actually shocked at how many people were there. Naruto must have seen the look on her face because he snorted. "The villagers came to worship their precious Uchiha."

"Naruto." Inoichi warned and they both saw the council entering followed by the Hokage.

Naruto noticed the Uchiha come in with several of the village council and he had an itch. He tapped Inoichi and nodded at the people around the Uchiha.

Inoichi nodded and he would keep an eye on them.

"Hey, loser." Sasuke called. "I guess your whore is too scared to fight me so she hasn't shown up."

The council members around Sasuke sneered and laughed.

Naruto looked at him and clenched his fist. _Come on Ino, don't be late._

XX

"Sir?" an Anbu asked.

"They still have five minutes." The Hokage said lighting his pipe. He listened as the members of the civilian council pumped up the Uchiha and sent various taunts towards Naruto and the Yamanaka's.

"They are just making things worse." The Hokage muttered as he looked on.

"What do you mean sir?" the Anbu asked.

"Naruto will not forget this, and you remember last time what happened to a person who wronged him?"

The Anbu shuddered. "We found the captain with what has been dubbed the AK-47 Ultimate Wedgie secret taijutsu move."

The Hokage snorted. "That was Naruto's doing. If you never thought underwear could stretch like that, remember that."

The Anbu shuddered as he recalled the squad captain found hanging from the massive gate doors by his underwear over his head and the only thing holding him in place was the kunai stuck through the band and into the door. No one could figure out how he got up there without the gate guards knowing.

The Hokage felt it and smiled as Ino and Anko appeared. Every male not related to Ino had their jaws on the ground.

Standing back to back with Anko, Ino wore a mesh top and shorts under a skirt and a tank top as well as a purple long coat.

Inoichi glared at all the males and then turned to see Naruto looking at Ino. "Pick your jaw off the ground for Kami's sake." He muttered as Ino approached her husband and ran a finger along his chest.

XX

"Like what you see dear?" Ino asked tracing patterns on her husband's chest.

"Hell yeah." Naruto said, his mouth feeling dry, and he couldn't take his eyes off his wife.

"I do damn fine work." Anko said slinging an arm around Ino's shoulders. "Now, kick the arrogant bastards ass and I'll buy the first round." Anko said.

The Uzumaki's ignored her they were use to her trying to get them to go out drinking.

"Go bother Iruka." Ino said. "I think he'll show you something."

Anko's head turned to where Iruka was seated with the academy students. "Oh yeah? And what could teacher show me?"

Naruto leaned in and whispered and Anko's grin got more feral and blood dripped from her nose.

"Really?"

Naruto nodded. Anko patted Ino on the ass and pinched Naruto's cheek. "Don't wait up for me kids. Schools in session."

Ino looked at her husband and narrowed her eyes. "What did you tell her?"

"That Iruka's hung like a horse."

Ino blinked then laughed.

"So loser, your whore is ready to pay I see. Usually I'm sure she's used to being on her back and being paid for it." The hated voice of Sasuke interrupted their moment.

The civilians around him laughed. Naruto and Ino noted that the ninja present didn't laugh, many of them looked at the Uchiha with a hardened gaze.

Ino turned and looked at Sasuke "I see your ready to get the beating that your mother should have given you when you were born you arrogant ass."

Ibiki stepped forward.

"I am the referee for this fight. When I give you an order, you will obey it." He looked at Ino who nodded and then to Sasuke who gave him a bored look but nothing else. "Am I clear to you boy?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Sasuke said with a bored tone and took up the Uchiha Interceptor Style and sneered at Ino.

"I am so going to enjoy this." He said.

"Not as much as I am." Ino said and took up the Uzumaki Whirlwind stance that Naruto had taught her in their last life.

The Hokage winced at what was about to happen. He knew the style Ino was using. _I still remember the day Kushina put me on my back with it. The Uchiha brought this on himself._ He thought and watched as Ibiki lay the rules down. His gaze went to Naruto who was between Inoichi and Izumi. Behind him was Haku, Sakura and Shikamaru along with Sakura's mother, Shikaku and Choza and Choji.

_Naruto's made some solid friends. And his wife is a force unto herself._

The Hokage's thoughts were interrupted.

"This challenge between Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Uzumaki begins…FIGHT!"

XX

The match began and Sasuke's smirk was wiped from his face as Ino moved faster than he thought possible and the knee strike to his chest sent him rolling and finding it hard to breath. He managed to get to his knees when Ino blurred and spun. The spinning back kick connected with his face and he was sent flying again.

Everyone who had been cheering for the Uchiha were shocked. Those that were cheering for Ino got louder. Naruto remained quiet as he watched his wife. He knew right now she was still holding back only using a quarter of what she really knew.

Sasuke was on his knees while his left arm held him upright, and it was shaking fiercely. His eyes were wide at the difference in his opponents speed and his own.

_How is this possible? How can she be so fast?_ He thought.

Ino was bouncing on her toes.

"You ready bitch?" Ino asked and she moved again.

_Left…no, from the right…no…where is she?_ Sasuke thought and the kick to his spine sent him flying again, this time he hit the stadium wall and it cracked under the velocity.

Sasuke's supporters were totally silent they had no idea the girl was this good. Many of them heard the name Uzumaki and automatically gave the win away to the Uchiha. This wasn't a fight many of them were realizing, this was a slaughter and the Uchiha was the sacrificial lamb.

Ino was preparing a move Naruto taught her in their past life. The Flash Step, it was the base for his fathers Hirashin.

She saw the Uchiha pushing to his feet, weaving like a drunken boxer. "Don't tell me this is all you have bitch. The great and powerful Uchiha taken out in three hits, your brother didn't leave you alive for anything else because he knew you weren't a threat, your just useless and pathetic." Ino said and she saw Sasuke's rage in his eyes, and she smirked before vanishing.

The rain of blows she landed using the Flash Step was something. The first one sent Sasuke flying across the arena, where Ino was already waiting and hit a flip kick that sent him into the air. She appeared above him and since she didn't have Naruto's upper body strength, she went for a heel drop.

The blow caught Sasuke in his gut, bending him around Ino's foot in the shape of "U" and he was frozen there for an instant before rocketing to the ground.

Ino reappeared on the ground, looking up. She prepared as Sasuke approached and spinning she hit a spinning palm strike that sent him rocketing to the stadium wall where he embedded like a dart, his head buried into the wall, his body hanging lax several feet off the ground.

Ino wasn't done and appeared behind the Uchiha and her hands blurred through seals and she slammed her palm into his spine. There was a flash of chakra.

Everyone watched as his body spasmed, wondering what she did as she hadn't called out any jutsu's since the fight began.

Ino pulled the Uchiha from the wall and grabbed a handful of hair, his eyes were barely open as she held him up by his hair. "You are trash Uchiha. You and all those who bare the name of your clan. You are nothing but thieves and liars. I do this today to end the Sharingan and the Uchiha." Ino said, her voice carrying to all, as someone had applied an amplification jutsu to the arena thinking it would be cool to hear the Uzumaki's screams, but now it was backfiring.

"That last hit to you was a medical jutsu. Right now the chakra I injected into is making it way to your reproductive organs and killing your ability to have children. It's also going to require you to wear a diaper the rest of your life, but I'm sure someone will remember to change you. Now I'm going to show you that attacking women from behind is different than facing them. Your clan has the Mangekyo Sharingan, but my family has something far worse."

She let his hair go, but before he could fall to the ground, Ino's hands sped through another jutsu and in the stands Inoichi blinked as he recognized some of the seals and before he could say or do anything he watched as Ino continued her spin, her right hand engulfed in a chakra like blade.

"What is that?" Izumi asked.

"One of our clans close range jutsu's. Its called the Psi-dagger, it…"

Ino's fist connected with Sasuke's forehead and everyone watched as his eyes rolled up into his head and for several minutes nothing, then he let a scream of pure terror and pain.

"It digs up the worst memories and pain and amplifies them a thousand fold." Inoichi finished. He didn't know Ino was pouring over the old scrolls, but it looked like she had surpassed him.

On his wife's other side he saw Naruto wasn't surprised and shook his head. _Izumi's right. Those two together are a force to reckoned with and their still Genin._ Inoichi thought and now realized that the term "Prodigy" and "Gifted" doesn't even scratch the surface of what his daughter and his son in-law were capable of.

Below Ino stepped back from the mentally destroyed Uchiha who sank to the ground, his eyes wide and a burn mark on his forehead and looked at Ibiki. "Not enough?" she asked. She formed a ball of chakra in her hand and many recognized it as the Rasengan. She rammed it into the Uchiha's crotch and he howled in pain before passing out.

Ibiki shook himself and realized he best call it, or she would continue, not that he cared, the Uchiha deserved it.

"Winner…INO UZUMAKI!"

Those supporting Ino cheered loudly. Naruto appeared at her side the moment Ibiki announced her the winner and picked her up and spun her around in a hug, their kiss had some of the crowd blushing at the display.

Ibiki motioned for the Anbu to collect the Uchiha and take him to his cell to have the seals reapplied as well as a medic to repair some of the damage. He stepped up. "Girl, if you ever want a job in interrogation…"

"I'll think about it." Ino said before being pulled back into a kiss by her husband. She had left the Uchiha alive, trapped in his own mind, in pain and his bloodline dead as any hopes of milking him for keeping the sharingan.

XX

In the council box, many of the civilian members were screaming about her cheating. The shinobi members looked at the as if they were lower life forms.

"ENOUGH!" the Hokage said silencing them all. "Sasuke Uchiha wanted Trial by Combat and lost. His sentence will be carried out immediately."

"Lord Hokage!" one member whined. "Its obvious the demon helped his whore…she couldn't possibly move that fast on her own. He…"

The blade buried into the man's neck and all turned to see Inoichi standing there a dark look on his face. "The next one of you who insults my daughter and son in-law will think his death was far too slow compared to what I'll do."

"And as troublesome as that is, that goes for us as well." Shikaku Nara said and Choza Akimichi stood behind their long time friend and teammate.

"And you should know that Ino did nothing outside of clan related jutsu's."

"But her speed…" another council member spoke up. "She can't be that fast."

"The move she performed is called the Flash Step."

All eyes turned to see Kakashi Hatake leaning against the rail. "Naruto taught it to her."

One councilman leapt at the chance. "See! The demon…"

The Hokage's killing intent flattened the man. "The Flash Step is the basic start to the Hirashin. Naruto can share his clan secrets with her."

"Excuse me Lord Hokage." Danzo said. "But did you say…Hirashin? The move the Yondaime Hokage invented."

"I did. It is Naruto's by birthright as was the Rasengan. I am proud of both of them learning those moves." He said. "And if that leaves this box in any shape or form, I will kill you and your immediate family." He said looking at the civilian members. "It is a Triple S ranked secret to prevent Iwa from coming after Naruto until he's fully trained."

"The son of the Fourth." Danzo muttered and his eyes went to the pair of blonds surrounded by friends.

XX

**Yamanaka Residence**

Naruto held her as they watched the stars from the roof. Ino was tracing patterns over her husband's chest. "Sasuke's been neutralized…as well as neutered. I think things are going to be very different from here on out."

Naruto nodded. "With him locked up and you ending his ability to reproduce and the fact he'll never activate the sharingan guarantees Orochimaru can't use him." _That's if he ever climbs out of the world of torment Ino put him in._

Ino rolled over so she was atop of him. "So far we saved Haku, Sasuke's neutralized…what next?" she asked as her fingers began to pull his shirt up out of his pants.

"The Chunin exams in a month." Naruto said as his own hands slowly massaged Ino's thighs and up her skirt and back down.

Ino smiled and leaned down and kissed him. Slowly their tongues battled, neither dominant, but content to take the pleasure in the other's touch.

Slowly Ino pulled back and looked at him with hooded eyes. "The Akatsuki is still a threat."

"Worry about them later love. We have months before Itachi and Kisami show up…" his words were lost as his wife reclaimed his lips, her hands working on his pants and buckle.

Ino leaned into his hands, which were now under her shirt and working on her bra…well they were supposed to be, but they seemed to enjoy teasing her trapped breasts.

The mattress they had bought for up here was perfect as it was soft and comfortable and soon Ino's hands succeeded in their task as she kept getting lost in his kisses and caresses.

"Clothes…off!" she ordered as they parted from kissing.

Naruto's shirt joined Ino's next to the mattress and they fought with his pants and boxers and her skirt and panties before they joined the growing pile.

Naruto chuckled.

"What?" Ino asked as she finally got his pants off.

"Just glad we're not armed right now." he said and Ino actually got the mental image of a small mountain of weapons and scrolls that both had hidden on them. She leaned in and kissed him. "I didn't know you were into that kind of kink." She teased as she bit his lip and pulled back.

Naruto grinned as he pursued. "Blame Anko. She keeps trying to talk me into a threesome."

Ino shook her head. "Your friend…"

She was quieted as he kissed her his hands were driving her wild as he massaged her side and breasts. Ino was sitting on his thighs.

Naruto flipped her over with a practiced ease and kissed his way down her body, worshipping her as his living goddess.

Ino felt heat wash over her as her husband kissed her body, starting with her lips, her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, her breasts he teased with kisses licks and bites that had her nipples harder than diamonds. He kissed her sternum, her stomach he kissed her hip and her thigh, then the inner thigh he kissed and nipped.

Ino felt him slip a finger into her slit and her fingers dug into the mattress as he slowly worked the finger, then a second finger was added and was joined by her husbands very talented tongue.

As he drove her wild Ino knew that tonight would be something special and her low moan told Naruto that his task was just starting.

XX

**Downstairs**

Inoichi looked up and sighed. "Do they have to do it on the roof?"

Izumi smiled as she looked at her husband. "We were that young once."

"What do you mean once?" Inoichi said and Izumi's shriek as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom, stopping to kick the door shut and soon a second pair of moans and groans joined the pair on the roof.

XX

**Hokage's Office**

Anko sat looking into the Orb. The Hokage was bound and gagged on the couch shooting her a look. She leaned back and sighed. "Don't you know blonds have more fun?" She said as she watched her friends/students doing something's and the Hokage from his spot tried to crane his head to catch a look.

END

**To Be Continued in Part II:**

**COMING SOON TO A FANFICTION NEAR YOU…**

**Double the Pleasure, Double the Blond.**

AN: This was removed from fanfiction dot net because of a reader named Selbstbehauptung who joined only days before whining about this story. And there was noting overly explicit here, but still this story was pulled. Its back nearly a year later and hundreds of requests. The sequel will be back too.

ESM


End file.
